The Scroll
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "The nature of this mission cannot be discussed in depth. Only know, if you should accept, that the upcoming war can be shaped with this information which you are tasked to retrieve. Fate hangs in the balance." Tenten and Neji have to retrieve an important scroll from a far away land. Trouble is ensued and hard decisions to be made. Timelines altered. Set in the Boruto universe.
1. The Scroll

The night was bottomless. The silence was more felt than heard. In hindsight, this should have been indication enough of how things were going to pan out. In fact, the whole night felt like it was destined for death. _How ironic,_ Tenten thought,_ to believe in Fate at such a time like this._

Usually, Tenten doesn't shy away from a challenge. It's not in her nature to do so. Right this instant, though, she desperately wished to have turned away from this mission (if it could be called such) a month ago. If impending doom weren't that evident in the air, she would have laughed.

The fact that the mission was so classified it couldn't even be ranked should have been a dead giveaway. _Ah, but to go to a faraway land!_ That was what sold her away. Not just any land, but a dynasty. It would be like a vacation, she had reckoned at the moment, since all of their missions have always concerned villages, big and small, never something so big as a dynasty! She had been so naïve.

Her pulse was the only thing she felt beating in her body. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing at times. Even the long slash along one of her arms hadn't registered yet. Who knew being so far from home could make her question her every move, her abilities even? One thing she knew for sure. She will never trade the villages again.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate as she huddled near a bush, lost in the immensity of the palace's gardens where they were being cornered. When did everything turn so sour? She couldn't help thinking about that day at the Hokage's quarters.

* * *

"_The nature of this mission cannot be discussed in depth. Only know, if you should accept, that the upcoming war can be shaped with this information which you are tasked to retrieve. Fate hangs in the balance."_

_Said information that was tasked to be retrieved was a scroll whose contents where unknown to them as to the Hokage. That is why Tenten was chosen, being an expert in that field as she was. _

_From her peripheral Tenten could see Neji nod a small nod. "I believe that decision is not up to me." He turned and looked at her. She locked eyes with him, trying to pry the right answer out of him. His stare was unreadable, waiting._

_Tenten swallowed, delivering. She understood why Tsunade had chosen her, and there for Neji. She had told them that their track record was impeccable, and she needed absolute success at the moment. On top of that, their dynamic as a team was needed if the mission was to be fruitful. _

_The answer was plainly obvious. _

"_Hai. It would be my honor to tip the scale in our favor."_

* * *

Tenten had started to sweat. She couldn't see Neji in the sea of bushes and flowers that where built like a labyrinth (_on purpose_, came the afterthought). She only heard the faint rustling and whispering of those who were hunting them, which was everyone at the palace tonight.

It was clear what she needed to do, she needed to reach their unbeknownst rented inn all the way across town, away from the Lao-Yung palace (which is where she was currently). That's where they were keeping all of their gear and their only means to escape. She understood the logic behind being unarmed when they began their rouse, of throwing off their sent. It would have been a dead giveaway to their enemy if they walked armed to the teeth and knocked on their front door. More so if she was posing as an heir to a long-lost important clan, one who didn't practice any sort of taijutsu or have any sort of special ability. But surly they could have come up with something!

Although the task was bluntly obvious, the means of getting it done without dying were not.

* * *

_They had to cross a large expanse of water. And, though, yes, she had once stored an entire ship in one of her scrolls, being stranded in the middle of nowhere was something she didn't quite liked. She and water didn't quite mix well. So, she busied herself from this fact by making use of her time and memorizing her new alias. _

_Suki, only heir of the Chun-Ling clan. No special abilities. Loaded with enough money to fund, say, a war. She was being accompanied by her servant, Kenji. She was invited to the Lao-Yung dynasty to assist on issues not clarified on the invitation. But she and Neji knew what it was for. _

"_As Suki I will finally know what it's like to be you," she had said to him one afternoon as they were watching the sun fall on the horizon. They had estimated reaching Lao-Yung dynasty at that same time tomorrow._

"_Which is?" Neji said, his eyes looking as unknown as the sea under them._

"_To be a snub," she said with a grin. "But I will have you, my faithful servant, to keep me grounded."_

* * *

How she wished she knew where her faithful servant was right now. They had bonded a lot this past month, unlike any before. They were so close Tenten was aware that they had reached something pivotal (how strange!). And, now, he was so far away she couldn't even fathom how one can even do that. _He could be dead right now;_ a thought suddenly came. _No, he's too clever for death_. Tenten shook her head. She had to keep focus.  
Tenten kept quiet and still. When she thought the coast was clear, she huddled to another bush, trying to near the gates that marked their exit. As she was huddling, she tripped on her heels. _Damn!_ Why was she still wearing these stupid shoes?

* * *

"_We aren't spies, Neji," she said as she adjusted her qipao-style deep red dress. It had a big slit on her right leg, which she tried to hide by pulling at it. She sighed. This was the last time Ino was going to choose an outfit for her! She was putting on some strappy heels when she walked out to face him. "We are freaking ninja. This is absurd!"_

_Neji was dressed simply, servant that he was. His clothes were not that different from what he usually wears. Except his dark rich locks were up in a tight ponytail and the Leaf Village head protector was missing, replaced by a red headband that matched his red servant uniform. _

"_You look," he said trailing off, face unreadable, "different."_

_Different was what she was shooting for. Although, she was still very hesitant when she tentatively touched her hair. Nobody made her do it, that was the truth. Yet deep down she kind of regretted a little bit and wished someone actually did. But the moment she decided to cut her hair in a bob and make her bangs short she had thought _Hell! Let them think I'm royalty!

_Now, under Neji's scrutiny she felt insecure. After all, this was the first time he was seeing her like this, since she was wearing her hair up during the entirety of their trip there. That is, until they had reached Lao-Yung dynasty that afternoon. _

"_I hope it's good different," she said, and before he could answer, she added, "You look rather different yourself, although you are not radiating enough servant vibes for me."_

* * *

As Tenten was ripping her shoes off, an idea came to her. She looked around, her eyes trying to choose a bullseye and decided to throw one of the shoes at random. Tenten held her breath for a moment as the shoe thudded somewhere near a bush of roses. When hurried steps came rushing that direction, Tenten decided to make a run for the gates.

She tried not to look back for fear of seeing something she didn't wish, so she pushed on ahead. She knew the layout of the palace, she and Neji made sure to acclimate themselves to it as soon as they had arrived. Now that she was past the gates, she knew that open space was what awaited her. That would give out to a line of trees that would expand on all directions. From there, she would have to keep south until that line of trees would break to a worn road that would lead to town. From there all she would have to do was reach the inn, the one they rented as soon as they set foot in town.

There was still the matter of Neji. He was the one that had the damn scroll. She had had it originally, seeing how she was the one who retrieved it in the first place. But, then, they were apprehended and in the mist of chaos he ended up taking it.

Once Tenten was past the open space and was deeply submerge in trees, she slowed considerably enough to catch a breath of air and control her pulse. She decided quickly to move along the top of the trees because they would give her more cover. While she still gripped the other shoe (she didn't know if it might come in handy), she recollected how it had all come about.

* * *

_For people that were strategizing for war, they did a lousy job at keep important stuff locked away. Finding the scroll was easy, trying not to take a peek inside was not. It was plainly obvious too, seeing how it was locked in a safe behind a frame in a study (a pretty cliché way of doing it). _

_She was making her way to the gathering, doing great time when she bumped into Neji. His face told her that something was wrong. _

_He placed a finger to his lips, letting her know that she should stay quiet. _What is going on?_ she tried to convey with her eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a corner._

"_They are on to us," he whispered so faintly she could barely catch it. _

How?_ she mouthed. He shook his head. She knew it meant _I don't know_. _

_She showed him the scroll and his eyes widened. _

"_We have-" he began before someone cut them off. _

"_Hey! You two," someone shouted, making towards their direction. _

_Neji hovered over her, leaning close. "Follow my lead."_

_Tenten barely had time to register what was going on before she felt him grab both sides of her neck and draw close. She hesitated for a moment. It was clear this was a distraction of some sort, but some hysterical part of her mind thought _is this real?

"_Put the scroll inside my pocket," he whispered into her ear as he moved to her mouth and lingered there. _

_She gently slid it in his pocket before dragging her hands up and down his back, keeping with the rouse. Her hands were sort of shaking (which she assumed was the nerves of getting caught making her jumpy) and she felt Neji somewhat tense under her touch. Their breathes were one mingled form. _

"_What is this?" _

"_Oh!" Tenten tried to sound surprised and drunk with emotion, which wasn't that hard. Tenten felt Neji's hands slid down to her shoulders and stay there. She briefly met his eyes, tried to read too many things at once, before saying, "Oh, so sorry! This is so embarrassing."_

"_We apologize," Neji chippered in, but his hands were still firm on her shoulders. _

_They looked at each other one more time before they tried to brush it off and walk away, but the person insisted, "Wait!"_

* * *

Tenten tried to keep focus as she moved on ahead, but her thoughts kept wandering to other places. Her mind was scattered, yes, a fragment of what it usually is. She thought of those after her. She thought of how she was going to escape. She thought of Neji and that damn scroll. She thought about how her body was tired and just wanted rest. Of how annoying short hair is (it was always in the way!) and how everything seemed overwhelmingly impossible. Tsunade was right when she said Fate hung in the balance.

She was nearing the worn road that led into town, and, so, she paused just for a moment to asses her next move. She was straining her ears, trying to decipher if their hunters were near. But, as much as she tuned her ears, she heard nothing. Which in and out itself was very strange. That could only mean two things. One, she had lost them (but that didn't seem right, considering she had a dozen men on her heels). Second, they somehow knew Neji had the scroll and where focusing their energy on getting him (which was very bad too).

Tenten just wanted to puke.

How would she know if Neji was fine and if he had gotten away?

She pondered for a moment. Be it what it may, her best possible option was to go to the inn and get her weapons. If he was fighting them off, he was going to need backup. If he was trying to get away, he needed her to aid him. So, reluctantly, she made her way down the line of trees and onto the road.

* * *

"_I don't think I am ready for war," Tenten said the very same day they boarded the ship headed to Lao-Yung dynasty. "I know they prepare you for this sort of thing all your life. I mean, that's why we are ninja, right? But I can't accept the fact that things might change, will change, and…"_

_She couldn't even finish the sentence. Neji, ever patinate, waited for her to regain herself. She swallowed. "I can't bare the thought of losing any of you guys. You guys are my family. If I lose you guys, then I will truly be an orphan. I will truly have no one."_

_Tenten's eyes watered and she tried to be strong, to hold her chin up and look at Neji as she talked, because she was reluctant to this breaking her. _

_To her immense surprise, Neji took hold of her hand, which he had never ever done before, looked into her eyes with something that wasn't his usual stoic face and said, "I promise you will never be alone."_

_To make matters worse, she believed him._

* * *

She was alone, making her way to the inn. The town was both busy and ghostly, depending on the street she walked in. The inn they had rented was near the coast and harbor, which was very convenient and why they had chosen the place to begin with. Once she could pinpoint the ragged establishment, she decided to enter their room through the window. Walking in through the front door didn't seem ideal.

Tenten was just closing the window, inspecting the outside, making sure she wasn't followed, when a voice said, "You finally arrived."

She knew better than to start, than to throw something (although, she was very close to throwing her other shoe!). She was able, though, to calmly turn around and face Neji. "How did you get here?"

Neji looked worse for wear but managed to make the corners of his lips turn ever so slightly upward. She noted that his clothes were torn at places and his hair was disheveled.

He sighed, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning in and sat on the bed, almost sinking. "I Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm myself out of there. I am not even sure how I made it."

"How did you get here before I did?" She had thought she had left him behind with most of the bulk.

"I got here just five minutes before you did. I was about to go out and find you."

"Me too," she said. "I was going to gear up and go get you."

"Good to know you were coming back," he said. "I thought you left me to fend of for myself for a moment."

Neji's comment irritated her, but something struck her and instead she asked, "You still have the scroll?"

Neji nodded, patting his pocket. Just the fact made her remember how it got there and she had to turn around and look amongst the bags they had left at their room to hide her blush.

"I'm going to change quickly so we can get the hell out of here."

He nodded at her but stayed where he was sitting. When she came back freshly clothed, he was still there.

"Neji," Tenten approached hesitantly. "What's going on?" _There's no time to waste_, she didn't add.

Neji sighed, closing his eyes. He took out the scroll and said, "I read it."

Tenten felt her pulse quicken. "What?" she heard herself say.

Neji slowly opened his lavender eyes and locked them with hers, "We have to destroy this."

From Tenten came another, "What!"

"This scroll… The Hokage was right. This type of information can shape a war. Although, I don't see the viability in this. I've heard of Reincarnation Jutsu's before, but usually those require DNA samples, a sacrifice and for the soul of the intended reincarnated to reside in the Pure Land. But this," Neji trailed off. "This is a different thing altogether."

"Why is that?" Tenten didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Because you don't need any of that with this. Not even chakra. That person is tied to your life, but you do not control them, which doesn't seem effective in war. It seems like an abomination to life, a crime even, to mess with something so precious."

"That's why you think we should destroy it?" she tried to sound levelheaded, but it was hard. "Neji, I remind you: our opinions don't matter here. Our mission was to retrieve the scroll, that's all."

"If it gets destroyed on the way to the Hokage, there won't be anyone to blame."

Tenten couldn't actually believe what she heard. She even said, "I can't even believe what I am hearing."

Neji just stood up, went to get his things. "Let's just get going before we are apprehended. We can discuss this matter later."

"There is nothing to discuss!" Tenten tried to control her voice. "You know our orders."

Neji seemed to not pay her any mind as he headed for the window, equipped with his gear. Tenten sighed exasperated, knowing she had not let him win the argument, but that they would continue later when better circumstances could be had. "This isn't over," she warned just in case it wasn't clear enough.

They kept to the walls when they got out the window, using the shadows as cover. They knew that from there their path to escape was simple enough. All they had to do was get to the harbor, to the water. There Tenten could unleash the small ship she had stored in one of her scrolls using fūinjutsu. After, they could summon clones that could aid them with managing the vessel and getting them out of there.

They almost reached the harbor without any hiccups, when a voice called after them, "Where do you think you are going!"

Tenten couldn't help rolling her eyes.

* * *

_Neji was eyeing the room they had been assign to with a sort of distaste. Tenten thought that perhaps the Hyuga manor had better furniture. But, then again, this was a freaking dynasty! _

"_What is it?" Tenten had asked him, trying to figure out what was going on inside Neji's head. _

_Neji just shook his head, saying nothing. _

_There were some double doors that led to a garden. "I cannot figure out what could be wrong with this place. Aside from them scheming war, that is. This place is astonishing!" _

_Neji seemed exasperated. "It just seems a waste to me."_

_Tenten was sort of surprised. Nothing ever seemed to exasperate him (well, maybe just Lee and Guy-Sensei). "What is?" _

"_That this place cannot be fully appreciated. That's why it seems like a waste to me. Such a shame that we must be here on strict matters." _

_Tenten felt her ears ring, some things not registering completely. She looked at him, actually studied him. His eyes were fixed outside, wide open for all to see and yet totally unreadable. His jaw was tense, mulling something over. His arms were crossed, settled. _

"_Let's promise to go on vacation when this is over?" she offered. _

_Neji turned to her, sort of smirking. "It's a deal."_

* * *

Tenten didn't knew how they had gotten away (although, the number of those after them had incredibly reduced, they had their weapons at their disposal and they were together), but they had. There was a moment, just when Tenten needed to summon the ship out of the scroll, when she thought they wouldn't make it. But, then, some clever maneuvering from Neji made it so it happened.

They had been on the water, on their way home, for an hour and there was no sign of them being followed. Which was good because it meant they had the lead, but bad, because if they were to be followed, they had nothing but water surrounding them.

Tenten sighed, rubbing a hand up and down her face and then down her short hair. "This is unbelievable. All for a stupid scroll!"

Neji walked over to where she was watching the black nothingness of night. Their clones were making sure they were on the right direction.

"We should burn this, Tenten. This thing," he said, patting the scroll in his pocket, "it isn't right."

Tenten sighed, looked at him. He seemed to want to try to convey how important the issue was. She knew her teammate had to have a reason. She knew that, somehow, he must be right about something.

To give him the benefit of the doubt, she outstretched her hand and spread it face up, expectant. "Let me see it."

Neji appeared to be reluctant for a moment before he forced himself to take the scroll out of his pocket and hand it to her.

She was unsure for a moment. Not quite sure if Neji was actually going to do it, but now that the scroll was in her hands she tried not to gape. Tenten shook the nervousness off her as she opened the scroll.

Tenten eyed the contents inside silently-what it meant, what it implied. The possibilities, the repercussions. She felt her heart ached as she understood something.

She was still looking at the scroll, her eyes and mind blank, not taking anything in now. Neji approached her, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tenten."

Tenten slowly turned to him, trying to keep her face unreadable. "Let's do it."

Neji nodded.

That night they had made a fire, trying to be careful it didn't spread, and set it ablaze. She couldn't help throwing herself to him as she saw what was left of the scroll burn away, very uncharacteristic of her, and wept. Neji was surprised, but eventually wrapped his arms around her. She assumed he thought she was crying because of what they had done, after all, going against orders was so against their ninja way, it was borderline insubordination. And, yes, some part of her cried because of that… for what she _didn't_ do.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. **

**First of all, if you are reading this note, I take my hat off to you. This is quite a long fic. I haven't written one in years and this is pretty long as it is, so thank you. Please review. **

**A couple of things:**

**I don't know if you can use clones for sailing a ship, but, alas, when I was trying to refresh my memory, I didn't quite understand how the clone technique worked. If it doesn't, let's pretend that in this case it does.**

**I am sure you can deduce by now that there will be a follow up to this story (the likelihood of when it will be out is still debatable, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can) so keep an out. I am really excited for it, though. It's a follow up after the war I will just say. **

**Again, thank you in advance for reading. If there is any reader from my other stories here, checking this out while my other stories are still unfinished, I apologize. I will try to dust them off as soon as I am able. **


	2. The Jutsu

The stars were bright that night. _Ironic,_ Tenten thought, _to be shinning so brightly-much like living things tend to do-despite the fact that they were dead._ Despite the fact that they were thousands upon thousands of miles away. Already dead. And although people tended to admire stars, were at awe at their likeliness, Tenten couldn't help resenting them. Couldn't help being reminded of her long-lost friend, ached at the thought after all these years.

It had been years since the war, since all the horrible things happened, everyone moved on. Even her. For crying out loud she had her own weapon shop, doing what she loves best and yet… Every time she would look at the stars, she couldn't help thinking how stupid it all is. How pointless death and stars and war are.

But, Tenten figured quite a long time ago too, most than anything else she felt jealousy. Bitter envy because they are dead, and she isn't. Because they are beautiful whilst doing it, admired by all for their brightly demise. And she is just here, wishing she could join them or wishing the sky could be consumed by darkness just so she could have them in her grasp, alive.

They reminded her of Neji.

It wasn't that late at night, actually. Tenten just felt like closing up shop early this time of year. She always closed up early when the anniversary of the war and Neji's death came around. And every time it circled back, she couldn't help thinking that if they had arrived three days earlier, they could have prevented all these bad things from coming about, all these deaths. But, of course, they couldn't have, she couldn't have, for two people couldn't change the fate of war, of the world, of death, of fate. Even more so with the scroll burned to ashes, carried by the wind…

But, perhaps, if she was close to him, if she was be his side like she always had been, if they had just stuck together… Perhaps it would be him who would have to deal with her parting. She always knew he was the stronger one.

* * *

_Tenten thought the dread she felt would go away once she set foot in the Leaf Village, but it wasn't so. For the war had already begun. _

_It was complete chaos. They were split almost as soon as they anchored the ship. It wasn't until days later that they could see each other again. After death and lost and lack of sleep and utter exhaustion, there in a tent set for quick resting, for gathering just enough strength to keep going that they saw each other again. _

_They were surprised that they even ran into each other. They hadn't in the past few days at such close proximity. Bumping into each other now felt like a tease. _

_Tenten couldn't utter words, for what words could even sum up what was happening around them. Neji nodded as if he understood her silence as explanation enough. War and death have no explanation. _

_After standing, looking at each other and the ground, Tenten mustered enough courage to say, "I haven't seen you in so long. I thought the worst." Her voice betrayed her, the thing she feared would happen. Whilst she tried to control her emotions, a single tear escaped to damn her efforts. She chuckled, as if the situation they were in was mere nonsense. She wiped at her tear, looked him in the eye. "But then I though, 'Neji is too clever for death. He would tease me if he heard me say I thought he could be bested.'"_

_Instead of teasing he said, "I feared the same. I couldn't bring myself to look at the bodies sprawled on the ground." He was still looking at his feet as if he couldn't believe they were in each other's presence. _

_Tenten was shaking. Be it of exhaustion or relief, she didn't know. She tried to shake it off. She breathed in deep and walked over to him, glad the place was deserted because she didn't know if she would otherwise. Still, at such close proximity, Neji wouldn't stop looking at his shoes. _

"_Maybe tomorrow will be the day…," she couldn't even finish the sentence. Rather, she took one of his hands, trying to insert some of his strength into herself. She always knew he was the stronger one. She squished his hand, making him lift up his gaze. "But, tonight, we rest. Fate has brought us together somehow, so let's rest together as teammates. Gather strength. Tomorrow we might not have that chance." _

_Neji nodded but did not say a word. Tenten took that as her cue to take charge and lead the way. She found two cots in a corner where they could rest. Neji laid first in his and Tenten took the one right next to him. They stared at each other in silence. Once, Tenten thought Neji's scrutiny was too uncomfortable to bare but now she just felt nostalgic. Tomorrow she might not have this delight. _

_Neji must have thought the same because he outstretched his arm to her. Tenten only stared, stricken, didn't quite know what was happening. Neji sighed. "War has left me hollowed and cold. They didn't teach this in school and no matter how best they could have tried to prepare us, we could never be equipped. Maybe this is too much to ask but let me feel the warmth of something living and remind me that I am alive." _

_Tenten couldn't utter a single word. This was too out of character, even for Neji. For him to say something like this… War really did shock him. They were truly not prepared. Suddenly, she understood the cold that he was talking about and felt herself shaking and shivering. _

_Tenten dragged her body to his outstretched arm and sank into his chest. She marveled at their closeness. At their mingled breaths and heartbeats. Never in her wildest imaginings could she muster such a thing. _

_Thinking nothing else to do, Tenten pressed herself to him, hugged him fiercely. Feeling quite melancholic for their unsure tomorrow and their possible demise. _

_To her immense surprise, he hugged her just as fiercely._

* * *

The next day was starting just as usual until Naruto's daughter, Himawari, came in. Although, her being in the shop wasn't a strange occurrence. She became quite fond of weapons just like Tenten herself and frequented the shop as much as she could after her doll incident. When she found out Tenten was one of her uncle's teammates, ever more so. Her visits would often end up with her asking things about her late uncle. To which she would immerse herself in explanations. Any other day, she would have welcomed the young girl, but today she couldn't bring herself to fake a smile.

After a while of gazing and parading-picking up, looking and placing back- around the shop, Himawari finally noticed Tenten's dim spirit.

She came up to the counter where Tenten was currently at, her mind in the past while her body was in the present.

"What's wrong?"

Tenten came to, seeming to look at her for the first time although she was aware that she had been inside the shop for more than half and hour.

"Nothing," she said as she sighed. She was sure she wasn't convincing.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," young Himawari pried, her worry making her wrinkle her nose.

She looked at Himawari. She looked so much like Naruto and Hinata…and somehow like her Hyuga friend.

"Tomorrow is the…anniversary."

Despite the vagueness in her explanation, Himawari seemed to understand. She nodded, pondered for a moment. She looked up at her, mouth firm. "I think uncle Neji would want you keep living, don't you think, Tenten-sama?"

Tenten only stared because words escaped her at the moment, feeling her heartbeat pick up the pace. "I am not… stuck," was the only thing she said.

Himawari shrugged and kept moving on through the aisles. "If you say so."

Tenten frown. Neji would keep his opinions to himself.

* * *

_It was like all the stars in the sky dimmed out. She half-believed she was dreaming. She felt hollowed, cold, asleep. Only when she saw his dead body did she believed everyone. How she wanted to believe it was a lie. This wasn't reality. This couldn't be. _

_Fate had a way of making everything feel ironic. _

_How ironic that last night was their last night together as teammates… maybe even as something more. And now…_

_She didn't let herself cry out, sob, throw things, fight. No. She mourned him in silence. Only letting a few tears fall at a time. Even after war, the pain was still raw. It still gnawed at her. She never realized how important he truly was and how his absence would crush her somehow. _

_One thing she understood with his lost. It was that life was fragile, intangible, it came and went like running water through finger cracks. Like dying stars._

_She understood that she was never honest with herself and with her feelings…_

* * *

"What is this?" Himawari's voice made her startle back into the present.

Tenten shook her head, trying to focus on what she was showing her. She felt her heart sink all of a sudden.

"I read it but can't seem to understand it," Himawari went on. But Tenten felt like she was hearing her through thick glass.

She started to shake. She thought she had misplaced it at war-

"Maybe you will understand," Himawari offered her the scroll. "It's weird. It was inside another scroll. Maybe somebody was trying to pull a prank. Sometimes Boruto does that. He-"

"I'm sorry, Himawari," Tenten heard herself say as she took the scroll from the young girl. "I am not feeling that well today. Anniversary and whatnot. I am going to close up now."

"But it's not even that late!" Himawari protested. "What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No, no, no. No such thing," she assured, but she was pushing Himawari out the door and turning the key on the lock.

* * *

_They were on the clear. It was obvious that they were not being followed. Although, Tenten should be feeling relieved, all she felt was dread. _

Why aren't they being followed? Wasn't this scroll important? Wasn't this able to shape a war?

"_What's wrong?" Neji asked._

_She tore her gaze from the horizon to look at him. She sighed. "I am worried."_

_Neji shook his head as if he couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. "Why should you be? We are not being followed. We burned the scroll. We are safe."_

_Tenten stared at him, debating whether she should say the truth or not. "You are right," she lied._

* * *

She was looking at the scroll since she got out of the shop. The sun was still out when she got to her house in the secluded part of town and stared at it, contemplating. Now it was night, noises died down. Her heart was still racing just as fast, her fingers twitching with the effort of not doing the jutsu. All she heard was her pitched breathing.

It's true that she had burned a scroll that fateful night many years ago. A random scroll, that is. One Tenten didn't mind parting with, one that looked similar to the one Neji wanted to destroy. She had been planning on going to Tsunade-sama as soon as they docked on the Leaf Village, and although she truly felt for her friend, she felt she needed to respect her ninja way and code of honor more. She was going to give the scroll to the Hokage, being careful not to mention the part about Neji wanting the burn the scroll and their only chances of winning the war with them. She was going to do what was right. So, she cried that night, yes. Not for turning her back on what was required of them as ninja (though her friend didn't seem fazed by it at all), but because she felt like she was betraying Neji. She had never, up until that point, kept anything from him.

It wouldn't mattered at the end, though. Once they docked, they her both thrown in the middle of war. And amongst all chaos, exhaustion and dread she had misplaced the scroll somehow. She thought it was lost forever, perhaps destroyed in the battlefield or stolen. Now, after all these years, it had resurfaced like it was trying to mock her.

Maybe if the anniversary wasn't tomorrow, Tenten wouldn't feel the need to use the scroll. Maybe if he wasn't haunting her so much, it would be an easy decision. Now, she just pondered.

There was nothing to lose. The jutsu didn't require much either. She recalled Neji's word that day. There were no strings attached, not like with other Reincarnation Jutsu's that he had read about before. It was just a life tied to a life, Tenten kept confirming as she read the line over and over again. Life tied to life.

"_It seems like an abomination to life, a crime even, to mess with something so precious."_ His other words came to her suddenly. If she were to do this, she would be going against his wishes. And she couldn't want that, would she?

She sighed. She was losing her mind. She need rest, sleep, food. She couldn't believe the thought had even crossed her mind. The thought of dishonoring Neji even after his death, discourage her enough to put the matter to rest.

Tenten shook her head. No, she wouldn't do something he was so adamantly against. Tomorrow she will finally deliver the scroll to the Hokage. Only, this time it wasn't Tsunade, but Naruto.

* * *

_Tenten knew she was dreaming because he was there. _

_She wished it wasn't a dream. She wished it was as real as this feverish nightmare made it out to be. _

_He was in front of her, staring. She might have felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny but all she felt was nostalgic. _

_Neji moved his lips, but no words came out. _

"_Huh?" she heard herself say. _

_He moved his lips, but again his words were soundless. _

_She got closer although she could already make out the words. _

_She faintly heard him say, "Life tied to life." When she looked up, his eyes were devoid of life._

* * *

Tenten startled awake, a screamed caught in her throat. She felt her breathing come in fast and in big gulps. She was sweating, shaking. Her room was spinning. _Breathe, _she commanded herself, _just breath. _

Tenten breathed in deeply, feeling tears trickle in her eyes. She tried to find the scroll next to her nightstand in the dark. She had placed it there last night before she went to bed.

She breathed in again, opening it with shaky hands. _No, no, no, no! _She looked at the content inside and shook her head. _Stop! _

Tenten placed the scroll back in the nightstand and sank in the bed. She stared at the ceiling, trying to focus on one thing. Or at least not focus on the only thing she really wanted to do.

She shut her eyes hard, willing herself to sleep and fall to sweet unconsciousness. Eventually, she felt herself let go. That didn't mean she found rest, let alone peace. Her dreams were haunted by her late friend, by the past, the would-be future, about things said and done, and does never spoken. She dreamt that her unease let her to unlock the scroll, binding life with life like he was insisting she do when she first woke up that night.

In fact, she was consumed by nightmares all night. They made her wake up sporadically throughout the night up until dawn. There came a point where she couldn't even distinguish dream from reality. To her, they were one in the same. Finally, when morning came, she exhaled out of relief. The sun always drove the shadows away.

Tenten laid in bed for what felt like half an hour, her body aching due to lack of rest. Her mind equally as tired. When she stretched and decided to get up, she heard something thud on the floor. Even before she knew it, she saw what it was.

The scroll had been unlocked.

Not all her nightmares were actual creations of her imagination. No. Some of them were real. She did do it.

_Life tied to life._

* * *

**Author's note: Hey. I know it has been too long. I wish I could have updated sooner but collage and work have taken up most of my time. I don't plan for this chapter to be so short and vague. In fact, I thought it would be a two-part fanfiction, but it seems it's not going to be like that. Hopefully, I will have an update soon. Please review and let me know what you are thinking so far!**


	3. The Knock

It might had been very obvious from the start (maybe there was a fine print somewhere), but blind hope had not made her see.

It had been hours since she woken up to face what her subconscious mind made her do. Despite doing things that she shouldn't, nothing occurred. No one's life was tied to anything (whatever that implied).

There was just silence, waiting and a ticking clock making her mark the time, making her aware that she had wasted a perfectly good day of working and making profit in the shop instead of sulk in her house. Her absence didn't go unnoticed. Some of her regular clients came to her door knocking, one of them young Himawari. At one point her former teacher and teammate too, but she ignored them all. She did not want to have to explain herself. Tenten just wanted to be by herself and pout in peace.

She didn't know what she was expecting. A reunion perhaps, maybe an embrace. All of the years after his death returned to her, possibly his ghost coming to see her one more time. She was expecting something, not nothing. At the end, nothing was what hurt the most. No, it was expectation. For it is this that cuts deeper than a kunai.

_Expectation kills dreams._

Neji had once told her that. They had barely been assigned as team members, barely knew what they were like. Guy Sensei had made them all lay under the cover of the night to look at stars. She remembered not knowing what the objective of this doing was for but was fond all the same at looking at the vastness of the sky and the infinite lights flickering on and off. Tenten was trying to spot a shooting star, whimsical she had always been, and when she spotted one, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

* * *

"_Stars aren't magical, you know. They are just balls of gas," he said stoically, never once taking his eyes out of the sky. His expression not impressed. _

_Tenten was too stunned to say anything. She just stared at the infinite unknown, her heart racing as reality hit her. She tried not to let her voice reveal how crushed she was, "A girl can dream, right? I will still be expecting my wish to come true."_

"_Expectation kills dreams. It's better not to expect. Either way, it won't come true. Life and destiny don't work that way." _

_Tenten turned to her new teammate, sure she was never going to get along with him. _Jerk, _she thought as she rolled her eyes at him._

* * *

It was starting to get dark out, the sun descending once more to the earth beneath. Tenten felt herself being lost in the crevices of her mind again, her heart giving out to the despair consuming her. She didn't know what was worse, having or not having, dreaming or not dreaming, expecting or not expecting. It was all the same thing.

There was a knock on her door. "Tenten, youthful friend of mine. Are you in your house? Why oh why have you been avoiding me!"

Tenten felt herself get annoyed again.

"You are not going to open the door for me?" Lee chippered ever so enthusiastically.

Tenten kept quiet, knowing that if she did, sooner or later he would leave. And so, after bickering with himself for half and hour, he left promising he would return once again tomorrow. Tenten was already bracing herself for that. Although, Tenten assumed she would be over her ruined expectations tomorrow. Once she picked up her shattered dreams off the floor, that is. Gosh. She never knew she would get so sappy over such underwhelming nothing.

* * *

_Tenten never thought she would be anxious about water three weeks after their fight with Kisame (she should be over it, shouldn't she?), but alas here she was having panic attacks just by the mere thought of drowning. Even a measly cup of water caused her to hyperventilate. She had resorted to showering every two to three days, fast and quick, thoughtless. It was disgusting, she knew, but she didn't want to be naked and vulnerable doing something that could kill her. The thing that once brought her comfort, the simple act of sitting in a tub, now sent shivers down her spine. Tenten knew this irrational fear was messing with her day to day life. Yet, she couldn't avoid it creeping into her mind when she least expected. She knew others knew too. That's why Neji had asked her to meet her __at__Ichiraku's ramen shop. He never invites her to places to discuss trivial things or to be in each other's company. No, Tenten was certain Neji knew something was terribly wrong with her. _

_Since she knew she would have to put up an act, she had decided to shower that day. She even washed her hair. It was loose, still wet, as she waited for her Hyuga friend to arrive. The water dripping from the ends of her hair were making her fidget. Tenten couldn't help tapping her fingers in the table, letting some of her nervousness go as she tap-tap-tapped away at the panic building up in her throat. _

"_Sorry I am late, Tenten," Neji's voice made her jump as he took a seat besides her. "I ran into some inconveniences." _

_Tenten tried to regain her calm again as she breathed in deeply, nodding away at what he said. _

_Neji's brows furrowed as he looked at her eyes and at her trembling body. "Are you okay?"_

_Tenten looked down at her shaking form. _How strange it is,_ she thought, _to fall apart. How easy.

_She bit her lip, trying to regain composure. This did not seem to convince Neji for he placed a hand on her upper arm as if he could help her. She knew he couldn't. She had tried everything there was these last three weeks (teas, meditation, exercising, training), nothing helped. The mere fact that he was trying, though, made her eyes water. Neji's eyes widened at this. He had never seen her cry; she has never let herself give him that pleasure. Now, she couldn't help herself._

_Neji placed his other hand on top of hers. "Tell me what to do." _

_Tenten nodded, nodded, nodded and nodded. Finally, she forced herself to blurt out, "I want to go home, please. I don't want people looking at me." _

_Neji stood up, understanding. He took her hand and guided her to her house silently. Once they reached her door, he said, "Do you want me to stay with you?"_

_Any other time she would have said no, would have like to prove that she is strong and can take care of herself. This time, the thought of being by herself made her feel hollow. _

"Yes_," she said quietly. _

_Neji gave a small nod and opened the door for them both to go inside. He took a sit on a small sofa while Tenten hunched on her living room carpet, her arms draped around her legs. Being on the floor was the only thing that made her feel grounded. There was silence after, Neji seeming to want her to open up when she deemed like it._

_A few minutes passed, Tenten finding her breath and firmness with each one. After fifteen minutes she sighed. "I am not the same person I was three weeks ago. Feeling like I was about to die…well, it, um, it has shaken me up quite a bit. I mean, I know anyone in my position would be afraid of dying and what all of that implies, but I am not. Death doesn't scare me. Death is a sure thing; I have known this my entire life. I know it's inevitable, you can't escape it. I am just afraid of water. Of it touching me. Of it being too much at once. Of it surrounding me and drowning me when I least expect it." She chuckled realizing how silly it all sounded now that she was hearing herself. "I know it sounds stupid." _

_Neji just looked at her, his body and face unreadable._

_Tenten felt nervous all over again. She started to fill the silence with her words, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to have me on medical leave just because I don't want to shower every day. I will get myself back together, I promise. Just don't mention anything to Sensei, Lee or the Hokage."_

_Neji shook his head, getting up from the sofa and sitting in front of her in the carpet. He looked down as if in thought. All the while, Tenten felt her anxiety pick up again. _

"_I was also scared of the water that day," Neji said silently, "but never of drowning." When he looked up, his eyes met her. His gaze was unbreakable._

_As his words sunk in, Tenten frowned in confusion. What he was trying to imply did not make sense to her, but she was too scared to pry for an explanation. _

"_I will not tell anyone," Neji continued on, "under one condition. You must seek professional help. If I see that you have not gotten any better, I will not keep you secrete any longer." _

_Tenten was sure she would get over this. She had gotten over more traumatizing things before. She knew he would not resort in ratting her out, so she let herself relax at his words. _

_Tenten allowed herself to smile appreciably at Neji. The smallest hint in the corners of his mouth indicated her that he smiled back._

* * *

Tenten startled awake as a loud pounding at her door woke her up. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. This fact made Tenten feel uneasy. Even Lee would have considered not disrupting her at this time. No, something must be up. Heart racing, Tenten threw a robe on as she slowly walked to the door. With each step, she felt more alert. She stopped halfway as a thought popped into her head. _What if someone is trying to attack me?_ She grabbed a kunai out of one of her tables in the living room, finding steadiness as she gripped at it. _Would they be stupid enough to wake me, though?_ came the afterthought.

There was one way to find out. When Tenten reached the door, she breath out. Bracing herself, she swung it open.

Tenten gasped as her kunai clanked on the floor.

"Tenten," said the silhouette as it took a step inside her house before collapsing on the floor.

Before she hunched beside the figure, before she swiped the hair out of his face, she knew who it was. How could she ever forget?

It was Neji.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. Please review this one. I am sorry if this was short and suspenseful. I just wanted to have something out. I will try to update and elaborate further on the next one. Happy holidays! **


	4. Reality

Tenten stared and stared and stared for what seemed a long time. This did not help her come to terms with what she was seeing or the impossibility of it.

At first, when she saw Neji laying on her floor, she thought, "I did it. I finally lost my mind." Then, when his body did not seem to disappear out of thin air like she suspected would happen if she was hallucinating, she made herself snap out of her shock long enough to move him to her bed—after all, wouldn't he be uncomfortable laying there? He was twice her weight, but the sheer panic of what she was doing made her strong enough to carry him to her bedroom. Once he was laying in her bed, she forced herself to drink every detail of him in.

This Neji did not look like the Neji she knew or saw last. He seemed thinner, paler, and somehow…older. The thing that made her question if he was really her fried was the fact that the seal on his forehead was gone, which seemed wholly unsurmountable on its own. But then again, he did call her by her name before he fainted…

It all seemed like a wild dream, but it did not matter how many times Tenten pinched herself, it was clear this was reality. _How can this be real? How can a jutsu be this powerful? How can it be capable of bringing the dead to life?_

Neji, other than being unconscious, seemed to be otherwise unharmed. Which was strange, because he had been pretty beaten up before he died giving his life for his cousin, a stone-like spear going through his chest. No, he seemed unscathed and unblemished. Like he didn't in fact died, like he lived out a normal life after the war.

Now Tenten pondered. Did she imagine the last few years? Did her friend actually died sacrificing himself? Or had it all been a nightmare? Was he still alive? Had she been so thoroughly traumatized by war that she had imagined the whole thing?

Suddenly, Tenten felt a rising panic build in her chest, it reminded her a whole lot of when she had been scared of the water. But, like, ten times that.

Had she lost her mind?

Even as the thought came to mind, she knew there was only one way to find out, to ease her thoughts.

Still, despite it being clear what she had to do, she blushed. She had never, ever done this before (though, it was so silly!), not even to Neji and they were pretty close friends. Tenten knew this was the only way…

Carefully, fingers trembling, dreading the outcome, she reached for his shirt and slowly lifted it up.

Tenten gasped and let go immediately. The room started spinning and she had to find purchase in the wall behind her.

Neji's chest wore a nasty faded scar, one that marked his demise so long ago. He _was _Neji. He _had_ come back from the great beyond, she _had_ unlocked the scrolled, she _had_ tied her life to his, and what all of that implied suddenly crashed over her.

Tenten scrambled to her bathroom and had barely propped open the toilet lid before she emptied the contents of her stomach. Her vision was swimming when she forced herself to go back to her bedroom. There Neji still laid, real and not a fiction of her imagination.

"Shit," she whispered as she closed the door and walked to her living room carpet. She practically threw herself on the floor, closed her eyes and started massaging her temples. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She started rocking herself back and forth. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Just then thunder rumbled the skies and it started to rain. It was a downpour.

She should be happy_,_ Tenten reasoned with herself. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Why was she feeling like this?

Her eyes started to burn with the prickle of unshed tears.

Tenten couldn't pretend she didn't know why she was panicking, couldn't pretend away Neji laying in her bed.

She knew that Neji didn't want this. He had told her so many years ago. Tenten didn't know what he would do or say once he wakes, once he sees what she did. It scared her. She had never been at the receiving end of Neji's anger.

Tenten understood that there was no other choice, no way of avoiding it. The only way was through. There was no reminiscing or past that could help her now. There was only the present.

* * *

Her brained must have shut down somehow in all the madness and panic, Tenten rationalized as she woke up to loud thundering. Her house was in complete darkness, the rain keeping its hard pounding. The power must have gone out by the lighting storm raging outside (one she did not know about because she had been too sad and then too shock to be aware of). It annoyed her that she hadn't notice.

It took her a second before everything came back to her. Tenten felt her pulse beat loud in her ears again. Neji. Neji…Neji!

Was he still there? How long had she been passed out?

Tenten looked to the clock handing on her living room wall. It said it was 7 at night. Seven! Last time she was awake it was 2 in the morning. She felt desperation raising up her throat again. _No, no, no. No! _

The lights flickered back on as walked to her bedroom, feeling like she was floating, as she turned the doorknob and saw him there. Sitting, looking at the wall. Then suddenly, at her as she walked in. Tenten felt her stomach sink, her knees give a little. She still couldn't believe it. Even more so now as he looked at her, blinked, as he opened his mouth.

"Tenten?"

Tenten wished she could freeze time, capture this moment. This moment of peace before it all went to hell. She would look back at this memory, fondly. She would hold it close to her heart. This was the las time he would talk to her again; she could feel it. After this, when he knew all she had done, he would hate her. Despise her. Spit at the mention of her name. She did not honor his death. He was right, this is unnatural.

"Neji."

"Where am I?"

"In my house."

"Your house."

Tenten nodded.

"What happened to your apartment?"

"I moved out."

"When?"

"14 years ago."

Neji looked at the wall again as he assessed what she had told him. He frowned slightly.

"I can't move," he simply said.

Tenten was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say. His statement was nothing she expected. She couldn't hold it in. "I need to tell you something."

Neji closed his eyes, sighed. Tentatively, he touched his forehead. "I know."

It is then when it hit her. Neji wasn't just looking at a wall, he was looking at the long mirror propelled against the wall. He was looking at his missing curse mark.

"I didn't mean to do it," Tenten said quietly, as if that would be answer enough.

Neji opened his eyes and locked them with hers. "Did you?"

Tenten just nodded. She opened her mouth, but words failed her. How could she explain herself? How could she put into words the selfishness behind her actions? "I—I missed… you."

Neji just stared at her, expression unreadable. Like it had always been, like he hadn't been dead for 14 years. Like he didn't think her feelings merited her bringing him back to life. Tenten's heart pounded in her head at the realization, tears filling her eyes in the process (something she never liked to do, crying in front of Neji). A lump gathering in her throat.

Neji seemed unmoved. There was only silence. Maybe he was letting her words sink in, Tenten thought. Letting them be processed.

When the silence persisted, Tenten quietly added in desperation, "You promised I was never going to be alone… but then you died."

Neji sighed. Looked at the mirror again. "I know what I said."

_Said, _not _promised. _

Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat, finding her resolve. And _anger._ "If it is such a pain being back, I can just kill you. I can make you rest in peace again since you like being dead so much."

Neji's eyes snapped to her, irritated. Somehow that made Tenten feel better. Good. Time had made her forget how stoic Neji really is. "Do consider your words. Didn't you read the scroll before you did the jutsu? If you kill me, you die, too."

Tenten felt heat rise to her cheeks. She rubbed her face aggressively, flustered. "What else do you want me to say, Neji? I wasn't thinking. I wasn't—"

"Clearly," Neji cut her off. "Of course, you weren't. You keep forgetting, I didn't ask for this. You keep talking as if there was no other choice. I was fine as I was."

"You didn't ask to be killed either, but here we are!" Tenten drew in a sharp breath, trying to reign in her anger. She cursed under her breath.

Neji closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tenten didn't know what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. "Unbelievable."

Neji was still pinching the bridge of his nose when he said, "What is? The fact that you went against nature itself, or that you defied _my _wishes when I clearly—"

"No!" She shouted over him, then went quiet. That seemed to silence Neji, too. He just stared at her intently. "The fact that we haven't seen each other for 14 years and the first thing we do is fight." The words lingered in the air. "I just wanted my friend back and, for a moment, I was happy I did."

Neji closed his eyes again, placing his hands in his lap, resting his head in the headboard. "I am glad to see you, Tenten. But that does not mean I am not angry."

"What would you have done if you were in my position and I was in yours and you found the scroll?"

Neji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. "Frankly? I don't know."

Somehow the answer stung more than she expected and Tenten had to inhale quietly. "I see…"

Neji seemed to have processed his words then, because he added, "I _am_ glad to you, Tenten. You look so…different."

His words did not make her feel any better. "Everything is."

* * *

**A/N: So okay. Addressing time, I haven't uploaded since last year because of multiple reasons that I will list even though excuses are excuses and it doesn't change my late upload or promises I will upload sooner, but I hope you do understand:**

**I live in Puerto Rico. If you keep up with Puerto Rican news or know of Puerto Rico, we have been hit with a lot of earthquakes since last year during the last days of December. Although, I do not live in affected areas (thank baby Jesus!) and they have somewhat calmed down, they delayed me both in progress (because of electricity and internet) and my mental state and drive to write. **

**I am a student and I work full time, no need to explain further. Though some people can manage uploading when they do both these things, I am no superhero. **

**Coronavirus. I have been doing everything from home (work, university, everything) and I haven't had the time, but lookie I found a little bit of time to finish this chapter after all this while. Even if it is short and vague. **

**With that said, I hope you stick along for this ride of a fanfiction. **

** PS. If you are wondering why 14 years, well, I Googled how old Boruto is (when they ended the Naruto manga and introduced the new gen to us) and said 14. Man, do those characters age well, they look so young! Anyway, guys, please review. Let me know what you think about the chapter and what might happen in later chapters. **


	5. The times

They had told her once that time is a fickle thing, but she hadn't realized how much truth those words carried. She was too busy living in the past, conjuring memories that are long dead…even if _he_ is back from the dead. Strangely, Tenten used to regard him to a higher standard when he was in that previous state than he is now. But the dead are always regarded that way. Oh, how the times change.

One week has passed. Already. So soon.

Neji stayed the night that day. He was still too weak to stand, and the weather was too bad, but Tenten could tell he did not want to be there. In truth, she didn't either. He did not direct words at her, and she did not even look at him.

She did not know what she was expecting. Tenten knew Neji would be angry. Of course, he would be angry. She stole the only thing he had control over, his death. He did not have much control over who, what and where he was born into, but he did have control over this. And she ruined it. She deserved his hate.

Although, it was not much hatred as it was disdain. Which was worse. Hate is loud and expressive and mean, you see it coming, you know how it will hurt. Disdain is subtle, it is the way you say something, a look, quiet, you identify where the hurt is coming from by feeling it out.

When Tenten attempted to understand herself, she found that she couldn't. She was just desperate. She should have known. They had taught her in school that desperation led nowhere good, it could ruin a mission. She should had kept herself in check, but she didn't.

It didn't matter, the next day he was gone. Like a ghost. Like a figment of her imagination. Tenten thought for a hopeful moment that she had imagined it all after all, but then she caught wind of what they were saying—_Neji is back from the dead! It's a mircle!_—and she realized there was no escaping this.

Neji returned to the Hyuga manor, hero that he was, and was settled in quickly. Which Tenten considered unsettling by itself. They all handled his death so easily and his returned quite the same. She still couldn't make sense of this. She mourned for years and they barely seemed to notice his absence. Yet, they welcome him easily, like he was just gone for vacation. Much like the whole village did. She does not understand how they can heal so quickly, take account of the loses and move on. She was never good at it.

It is at the end of the second day when she heard a knock. Tenten instinctively thought it was Neji, but quickly disregarded the thought. She knew better. He would never willingly seek her out.

She was right. It was Lee.

When she opened the door, she saw that he was out of breath, surprised, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Have you heard?"

Tenten felt her stomach sink. She nodded.

Lee frowned immediately. He knew something was wrong. "What—Why do you seem disappointed? I thought that out of everyone, you would be most happy to hear the news. That you would be the first one to be by his side."

Tenten opened the door to her house wider, inviting him in. As Lee came into her house, she said, "I was the one who brought him here…"

He snapped his head towards her, surprised again but for an entirely different reason. "How did—"

"Against his will and wishes," She added quickly.

Lee's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

Tenten looked down at her feet, ashamed of herself. "It's a long story."

Lee put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "I have time."

So Tenten told him everything.

* * *

A week is enough for people to get over the hero coming back from the great beyond bit, so everyone was already used to it. After the celebrations and recognition, everyone settled into their routines. Even Tenten.

Before, Tenten would be in her shop, thinking about the past, about words said, looks, empty promises, and time would seem to slow to a crawl. But now that he is back, she is more presently attuned with what is going on. That, and because Lee has kept her updated.

"We will try to set things right again, Tenten. I know how this has affected you for years. Neji is just an arrogant jerk. Like always. Death couldn't change that." He had looked her in the eyes that afternoon he had visited and said, "I promise I will keep you updated. I know that you would want to know if he is doing okay."

It's true. She would want to know how he is doing, much because it pertained in her well-being as well (seeing how their lives are tied together) and because he was still her friend (even is he hated her for it). But at the same time, she doesn't want to know how he is doing, if he is settling, if he's trying to find his path in this new life that was unwillingly given to him... Without her.

Tenten sighed as she looked at a kunai hanging in the wall. The door chimed, announcing a customer.

"Good afterno…" the words died in her mouth as she turned towards the door.

Himawari waved at Tenten from the entrance as she pulled Neji by the hand. Inside the shop. Tenten felt her stomach sink. _Oh, no._ She felt her face crumble involuntarily.

"This is Tenten-sama's shop, uncle Neji. She is the reason I know a lot about you," she explained to Neji then turned and grinned at Tenten. "Isn't this great?"

Neji looked at Tenten and answered with a _hm, _but his face was unreadable.

"I want to master weapons just like her." Himawari kept dragging Neji by the hand until they reached the counter. "Hi, Tenten-sama. I haven't seen you stop by to visit uncle Neji. I wasn't sure if you know he was back. But then I thought it was impossible because there was a whole celebration, and everyone was talking about it. Your face just now also tells me that you have."

There was a tense silence, which Tenten filled with, "Neji."

He just nodded in respond.

Maybe Himawari sensed the tension too because she started pulling Neji again as she exclaimed, "Oh, this is my favorite part of the store."

Tenten felt herself sag as she watched the two of them disappear behind a rack. Tenten had planned to avoid running into Neji for as long as she could…she did not think that that would fail so easily. Or so quickly. Tenten was really hoping their visit to the shop would be quick.

But…of course it wasn't because nothing ever goes her away.

They were there for 40 minutes. Maybe even longer if Neji hadn't insisted that he had things to do. Himawari pouted, but abided.

Just when Tenten thought it was all over, Himawari was at the counter again, holding Neji's hand tightly, keeping him by her side, something Tenten would have never thought Neji would have tolerated for so long. She could have been somewhat surprised if she wasn't so self-aware of the situation. Even more so as Himawari just stared at Tenten, appraising, and calculating at the same time. It reminded her so much of her uncle.

"Tenten-sama, I want you to train with us."

Tenten started at Himawari, mind blank, her statement seeming out of nowhere. "What?"

"What?" Neji seemed to echo.

"Me and uncle Neji train every morning," she explained. "I told him that I wanted to learn all he knows. I want you to join us tomorrow."

"What?" was all Tenten could muster.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in disapproval, but Tenten couldn't figure out if it was directed at her or his niece.

"I have heard of the way you and uncle Neji trained. You have told me so yourself," Himawari kept on elaborating, her last statement making Neji open his eyes. Look at her. "All your stories were true. Neji is strong, he's amazing just like you said he was… but I have not reached the capacity you guys have yet. I suspect Neji is bored of taking it slow for my sake. Truth be told, back before uncle Neji came back, I would have given anything to see you guys train and scuffle. It would also mean I would get to see uncle Neji in all his might."

_And anger_, Tenten thought, _directed at me_. Tenten was still too stunned to speak.

Neji sighed, looking down at his niece. "Himawari, was this why you dragged me all the way here?" Himawari's silence was answer enough. "I don't think Tenten wants—"

Something snapped in Tenten. _He thinks he knows what I want!_ She cut him off before he could finish. "I am up to it. I just don't know if your uncle Neji here is ready to face me. After all, I have 14 years of training and techniques that your dear uncle Neji doesn't know about. That's 14 years that I have on him. He is not the same ninja he was before." She whispered like it was a secret. "He's old now. He is still using Eight Trigrams, right?"

Himawari nodded, amazed that she knew.

"I supposed," Tenten huffed air like it was nothing. Then looked at Neji. "Some things never change."

Neji's nose twitched in distaste. "Indeed."

"I mean," Tenten added, waving her hand dismissively, "if your uncle Neji is fine with an ass whooping, I guess I can stomach it."

Himawari turned to look at her uncle, mouth gaping as if she never heard anyone talk to him like that. Truth is, she had never spoken to him like that. "Uncle Neji?"

Neji was just staring Tenten in the eyes. _A stare down, _Tenten thought. She crossed her arms and stared right back, raising her eyebrows in a question. She only knew he was annoyed because the space between his brows was twitching. Her anger was making her too bold, but she was too annoyed to back down.

Neji was the first one to break the stare and instead headed for the door. Tenten thought that was it, that she had somehow won this petty dispute, but then he added, "Tomorrow, six o'clock."

Himawari shrieked in victory and chased after her uncle. "See you there, Tenten-sama."

It took her a moment for her to realized what had happened.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**A/N: An upload so soon? Gasp. Thank you so much for your reviews. I intended to make the chapter longer, but then I thought that a chapter with them just training (fighting, arguing?) would be a better idea. Thank you hannahzerofive and raspberryfanfics for the reviews. I will try to make their brawl do you think is going to happen next? Who do you think is going to win, Tenten or Neji? When do you think they will patch things up again?**


	6. The Fight

"Did you really have to do that?" was what Lee told Tenten that night when she begged him to come over to her house and told him everything that happened in the shop.

"What was I supposed to do in that situation? What was a supposed to say?"

"Eh, not that," he had answered like it was so logical.

Tenten knew he was right, the answer was clear. She needed to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't. She couldn't let her 'friend' treat her so dismissively. Not when she put everything they had gone through in perceptive. Although, all things considered, could Neji still be thought as a friend? He sure was not acting like one.

Then again, had she been a friend to him when she brought him back?

"What are you going to do?"

She sighed then, "I have no clue." And she didn't. She guessed she would do what she promised Himawari she was going to do, train (but she knew it was more than that).

There had been silence for a beat or two.

"I will tag along."

"What?"

"Let this be a reunion of sorts," Lee had explained, giving a devilish grin. "It will be like in our youth."

* * *

Tenten does not know why she thought the training would be done in the Hyuga manor. She should have realized it was their old training grounds the place where they would have their 'training' session. It made the whole experience more surreal. Like time and death had not gotten in the way, like they were still young (although, 32 is still rather young).

Neji stood there, his arms crossed. Expression stoic yet stern. He wore a grey kimono-like shirt and dark pants. No forehead protector, which might have thrown Tenten off a bit if it were not for the fact that his hair was braided… intricately but in an imposing way. One look to Himawari's hair indicated that she was the one behind it. She was also sporting a similar look. Tenten would have found it funny if she were not so unsettled.

"What is _he _doing here?" was the first thing Neji said as he cocked his head in Lee's direction.

"Hello to you too, old friend and rival," Lee greeted unfaced. "Destiny seems to not want to have us separated for too long."

Neji rolled his eyes, but surprisingly gave in to the jab. "If destiny's name is Tenten, then yes. It seems destiny is ever so bothersome. I have long stopped believing in destiny, though. I believe in choices."

That last sentence was directed at her, everyone there knew it. She felt the mood already declining and rather felt anger raising again. _It seems like he is not going to let that go any time soon, _she thought. Maybe he had a right to it, to make her feel as miserable as he does, but tormenting her every chance he gets is not the way to do it.

"Call me destiny," Tenten said coldly, trying to seem unbothered, "or choices. Whichever rolls off your tongue easiest."

Neji's scowl deepened, his arms crossed tightened. "Pain in the ass does have a ring to it."

"Okay!" Himawari interjected, visibly uncomfortable. For a moment Tenten wondered if she regretted ever brining training together up in the first place. "Um, let's come to do what we all came here to do."

"Yes!" Lee chippered in, ever the cheerful man. "I want to see our youthful flower run Neji into the ground for once."

"Can't wait," Neji answered.

Tenten wondered why Neji was letting Lee get under his skin when he had never put so much interest in Lee's taunting before. She did not mention it, though. Tenten knew it would only make things worse. She only said, "Let's start then."

They started off easy, just hand to hand combat, just testing each other out. After all, 14 years is a long time. So much can change. Yet, after 25 minutes, they got used to each other. They found a rhythm and a pace. It was like dancing to an old song. Tenten noticed it. She wondered if Neji did as well. And if he did, what he thought about it. Tenten couldn't identified what she felt about it because Neji didn't give her enough time for her to do it. He was too fast and too forward, barely leaving any time left for an afterthought or a defense.

Neji must sense her unease because he said, "If I knew any better, I would assume that you are winded. But I could be wrong, you said so yourself, I am old. Or perhaps Lee is right, and destiny is intervening indeed."

He said it all without losing his breath which only annoyed Tenten. _Maybe I shouldn't have called him old, _she thought. If he did incapacitate her somehow, she will have to eat her words.

"Well," she said, trying to speak evenly, "we have barely begun, so don't grow too confident. How about we stop our hand to hand combat and start with our jutsus?"

Neji's only response to this was leaping backwards, reading himself. Tenten tried to exhale without trying to look too winded. But she could tell it barely worked, Lee was looking at her like all of this was a bad idea. Maybe it was. She wouldn't be here in the first place if she hadn't been too mournful and sentimental about death. Death is part of life, it's a never-ending cycle. Tenten went against that cycle and now she was facing the consequences of her actions.

"Are you doing to stand there all day?" Neji baited.

Tenten sighed into a stance. "Ready to take a walk down memory lane?"

Then she proceeded to unleash old techniques on him. The ones he knew of before he died. Bukijutsu. Fūinjutsu. Bashōsen. Twin Raisings Dragons, Heavenly Chain Disaster, Binding Meteor, Exploding Dragon Strike, Coil of Fire, Shuriken, Coil of Wind. But he repelled her attach with Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. Then proceeded to use all of the Eight Trigrams techniques that he knows. Tenten was panting when she unsealed a technique—Segmented Iron Dome—to cast off Neji's attacks.

That stopped him. For the moment.

"That was a very short lane," Neji said, coldly.

Tenten can't help the burning rage boil in the pit of her stomach. An hour must have passed since they began. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"Are you going to stay inside forever?"

She snapped her eyes opened and pulled a scroll out of her pocket. "Are you still using Eight Trigrams?" she asked, trying to sound bored.

"Can't fix what's not broken. I find that my techniques have served me good, even well after death. They serve me well now."

"Well," she said, trying not to hint at what she is going to do (although, if he uses Byakugan he will know what she is planning to do), "let's shake it up a bit." Tenten unsealed the katana inside the scroll and started swinging just as the dome poofed out of existence.

Neji barely dodged it. It was no use, she was swinging again. When Neji regained enough momentum he jumped back, seizing her up.

"A katana," he said it like he couldn't believe it.

"Surprised?"

He seemed to shake off the amusement instantaneously. "Hardly."

"Come closer, then," she dared him, rolling the wrist of the hand holding the katana.

Neji didn't even hesitate, he was on her immediately, trying to knock the katana off her hands. She was quicker, and she swung every time he tried to. They fell into a dance again. After a few minutes, they jump back, their chests raising and falling quickly. Sweat trickling down their foreheads. They were muffling their breathing, not trying to be to loud about it.

"Tired?"

"Hardly," Neji answered, almost scoffing. "What about you? Your legs look like they are about to fall right under you."

"Are you describing what you are feeling?"

This back and forth was petty. Tenten knew it. Neji knew it. The look on Himawari and Lee on the edge of the training ground confirmed it as well. No, more than petty. It was pathetic. All of this seemed so foreign. They were never like this, never so pitiful. Never—

"I thought that you might have something more interesting up your sleeve considering you had 14 years to work on it, but it does not seem so. Is this all you've got?"

Tenten does not know why his words hurt the way they did. Why they made her eyes prickle just one bit. Why she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to straighten, close her eyes, relax her shoulders, and let go of a long shaky breath. Despite having her eyes closed, she could feel Neji trying to figure out what she was doing, if this was part of her techniques.

Slowly, Tenten opened her eyes and got another scroll out. Neji just watched her, his face made of stone. The weight of another katana in her other hand centered her. Before he could take another breath, before he could ready himself, before he could even get words in, she was on him. Swinging both katanas at him. She swung left, right, up, down. She feigned to hit one side but swung the other way. She moved one katana one way and the other a different direction all the while she screamed all the words she couldn't say.

_When you died, I died. _

Swing.

_Focusing on things was hard when you were gone._

Scream.

_It took me a whole year before I decided I could get out of the house. It took longer before I decided to train or work on different techniques. _

Neji blocked one of her attacks.

_I thought brining you back would mean I would have you back like you were. I was wrong._

Swing, swing, swing, swing, swing.

_No, this is not all I got. _

Her katanas made a crackling noise that she did not like, which made her retreat to figure out what it meant. Neji did not seemed too mad about the reprieve. He was not even bothering muffling his breath. Just when Tenten was closely inspecting her katanas, both of them broke in the center as if sliced through. Tenten lifted her gaze at Neji almost immediately. He was still gasping but it seemed satisfied.

Tenten threw them on the ground spitefully and cursed loudly.

This time Neji didn't try to hide a smirk. It only enraged Tenten more.

Tenten stumped her way toward him before she realized what she was doing, stood inches away from his face, imposing, spitting the words before she would think it through, "What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Despite the fact that his voice was sterner, Tenten could tell Neji was angry too.

Tenten didn't know she pushed him back until she saw her hands do it. But Neji just scowled at her and moved to stand inches away from her face, like she had done seconds ago, looking down at her. "Control yourself."

Tenten could feel the tension between them, could feel the tension in Himawari and Lee as well. This would lead her nowhere, only down spiral. This was not what she wanted.

Tenten closed her eyes. Exhale, trying to regain herself once again. Then she turned around and walked back to where she had been. "I have another trick up my sleeve, actually."

Neji did not respond, just stood there. His hands in tight fists at his side. Tenten could tell he was pissed off.

Tenten got a scroll out, unrolled it. "This one is called Eight Trigrams: Eat My Shit, Neji."

This was a technique no one had seen yet. One she had been working for a long time in private and secrecy. One she was holding on to for his 15th year death anniversary. It was actually called Raising Ribbons, but he did not have to know that. The reason why she dubbed it like that—Eight Trigrams—was because it mimicked his technique. Only with metal sharp ribbons.

Tenten moved towards him before he could process what was happening, flailing her ribbons like her life depended on it. And it might as well have, Neji was moving like a fiend.

She only knew she was nicking him with the ribbons because she was feeling it as well, she was seeing it too. They had been training for a while, but Neji and Tenten hadn't actually physically incapacitated or hurt one another. They knew their moves and each other too well to do anything. But now, she was able to get him somehow, to draw blood. Now, she was able to understand the fine print of the jutsu that brought Neji back here. Not only if one of them died would the other suffer the same fate, but if one got hurt, so would the other. Shit.

Tenten wondered if Neji was realizing this too.

No, he wasn't. He looked mad. It was then that Tenten realized two things. One, she was able to get a hit on him before he got her and that angered him. Second, she wasn't hurt by him, so he didn't know that if she hurt her, he would hurt too.

"Neji, we have to stop," she told him, blocking his attacks now.

"No," he answered and continued.

"Something is happening. It's the jutsu—"

"I know what it said."

"You have to listen!"

But he didn't seem to, he just continued on. _Prideful jerk! _

Tenten knew she couldn't keep blocking, but she also knew he would not stop until he could land a hit on her. His pride wouldn't let him live with the fact that Tenten bested him.

Tenten stopped, letting go of her ribbons. This was the only way.

Neji seemed surprised at first, but it did not stop him from taking this opening. He efficiently blocked her chakra points.

Tenten had never experience something like that before. She had seen it done too many times to count, thought Neji was amazing for it. Her imagination did not give it justice. It felt like dying, like closing your windpipe. One moment you are fine, the other you are laying on the floor.

Tenten saw the moment he realized the same thing she did moments ago because he stared at her wide eyed, mouth slightly gapping. He collapsed right in front of hers, his face slightly aligned with hers. She could hear Lee and Himawari shouting and running towards them, but all she could look at was at Neji. He was processing so much emotions at the same time, Tenten couldn't distinguish what she was seeing.

Then he snapped his eyes at her accusingly, like this was all her fault. Albeit, it was. But he was the one who didn't want to hear her out, so it was his fault too.

She mouthed, _See._

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys. Hope you are doing all well! Here is the chapter and…it was a tie! *laughs in Puerto Rican* **

**If I am being honest, I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I mean, I know my next move is, but I do not know how to get there. So, be patient with me please. **

**Thanks you raspberryfanfics and hannahzerofive for the nice reviews ;)**

**This chapter was longer, and I kept researching their techniques on the fandom page to be accurate. The katana and ribbon thing I made up. I will try to make Neji and Tenten less annoying next time. Review your thoughts and what you think might happen next. See you on the next update. **


	7. The Tests

Lee and Himawari ended up taking Tenten and Neji to the hospital, both of them propelled on Lee's shoulder while Himawari ran ahead so she could them know they were on their way. She could see Neji, arms crossed, pissed off.

"I told you," Tenten said, even though she knew it would only make things worse. "But you wouldn't listen. You couldn't just let me beat you, huh?"

He snapped his head towards her, his eyebrows scrunching so much she wondered if it actually hurt him do it. His voice was stern as he gritted out, "Tenten, have you ever thought that maybe we wouldn't be dangling here if you hadn't brought me back? If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met Himawari and she wouldn't have insisted on going to your shop and inviting you to train with us. Have you not thought about that at all?"

Tenten was silent. She could tell Lee was listening but was choosing to stay quiet—a wise choice. Neji seemed to fix his eyes at nothing. Or perhaps anything but her. She felt the dread start at her stomach again. _He was right_, Tenten thought. She always screwed things up somehow.

It was quiet for a moment or two.

"You seem to bond with her," Tenten said quietly, afraid she was going to say something and make things worser than they were. "You even have matching hairstyles."

Neji grunted, rolling his eyes, but otherwise did not respond to her statement.

"She does seem to adore you, Neji," Lee chippered in for the first time.

"I don't understand her fondness," was all Neji said.

_Me neither, _Tenten thought, deciding to keep her mouth shut for once.

* * *

When Neji came back, everyone assumed it was a miracle. No one questioned how it was even possible. Maybe they didn't want to jinx it, make whatever invisible force that brought him back change its mind. Most people assumed it was the Hyuga bloodline that ran through his veins the cause of this, which Tenten considered totally absurd. They weren't _that _special. To feed into this idea, Neji hadn't tried to contradict them or explain what actually transpired.

_Why would he not say anything? _Tenten wondered when she realized Neji was deceiving everyone, when Sakura asked what happened and she realized Sakura didn't know what was going on. When Lee offered an explanation in a nonchalant manner.

Sakura turned to Neji, shocked, and found that he was staring right back at her, as if daring her to say something. Tenten tried to convey the question in her eyes, but he turned away from her then.

"Is this true?" Sakura asked when Lee finished explaining.

Tenten sighed, almost ashamed. "Yeah."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, one of her fingers in her mouth, thinking. Tenten was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with her stare until she realized that she wasn't actually looking at her. Sakura was pondering.

"This is extraordinary," she said, out of breath. "I have never heard or seen anything like this before. I…I would like to run some tests."

"I don't know about that—" Tenten started but was interrupted by Neji.

"Yes, that would be good. I would like to understand my current limitations."

Tenten tried to hide her embarrassment as a shameful blushed crept to her cheeks.

They had been at the hospital all day, being discharged late at night. They had done so many tests that Tenten had lost count. Eventually, Lee took Himawari home. After it was clear this was going to take more than two or three hours. To make matters worse, Tenten had Neji as her only source of company, which meant they would be in each other presence without acknowledging each other. Tenten had tried to initiate conversation with Neji, but he only seemed to pretend her away.

During one of the few instances where they were separated, Tenten could overhear Sakura grinding Neji with questions. "Did you know about the scroll?"

Tenten felt a pit in her stomach as Neji meditated over his answer. For a moment Tenten thought he wasn't going to answer at all.

"Yes. When Tsunade was Hokage, she had tasked us to retrieve it. I had not thought the scroll was beneficial for any of the parties at hand, so I told Tenten that we should destroy it. It was too vile. I thought we had burned the scroll, but I guess I was wrong."

Sakura was silent for a moment while she processed these words. "You went against the Hokage's wishes."

Tenten could hear the sharpness in Neji's voice. For once not directed at her. "I did what I thought was best."

Silence again. Tenten thought their conversation was over—she was pretty sure Sakura was going to let Naruto know this newfound information as soon as she was done doing her tests—but then out of nowhere she said, "You know, out of everyone here, Tenten had been the most affected by your death. She was never the same after, even though she pretended otherwise."

Tenten felt heat burn her face, heart pounding in embarrassment. She did need Sakura saying all of this.

"We both knew death was imminent with war, we were aware of it. She also knew how repulsed I was about the scroll. Yet, that didn't change her course of actions." Neji's words were so bitter the once burning sensation she had glossed over with ice.

"Hm." Sakura simply answer. "If things were different, if you were the one in her position, what would you have done?"

Tenten felt her ears prickle as she strained to hear. "I don't know, but I certainly never would have done something so rash."

"Maybe Tenten didn't intend to make such a rash decision either."

Then they stopped talking all together.

When Neji got out and Sakura called her in, she tried to avoid looking at him. Inside, Sakura only gave her an empathetic smile.

After a few seconds Sakura quietly asked, "So, why did you do it?"

For the first time Tenten tried to think it through. Why _did_ she do it? She knew she missed Neji, wanted to see his face, remember how he was, hear his voice again, but what truly drove her to this point? Was it missing him or something else?

"At this point, I don't even know why anymore."

It was nearing nightfall when Sakura could figure out what was wrong with them or had at least a bases in understanding on what was going on. The scroll worked as a tether, linking the person who opened the scroll to the deceased. This could only be done with the person in the living world becoming an anchor. That meant that they shared a single heartbeat and chakra link. If one of them experience pain, so would the other. If one of them died…

Each and every test seemed to confirm the worst.

When Sakura prickled Neji's finger, Tenten's started bleeding in time with Neji. When Sakura shocked Tenten, both her and Neji's hearts were beating at the same rate. They were both experiencing the same physiologically. That's why when Neji blocked Tenten's chakra, he fell alongside her. This also explained why Neji aged too. His body had to keep up with Tenten's physiology in order to survive, that meant aging.

It was nearing midnight when Sakura said, "I have only scraped the corporal side of this. I have yet to see the psychological and emotional part of all of this and if there is even one. I know it's a lot to take in, especially in one day, but what you need to take from all of this is: you need to be careful. I don't know how strong or fragile this tether is and if it can dissolve easily. It might seem too much of a hassle, but if you two can keep a record of how your body's reactions, it would be great. That way we can track everything that's happening."

Tenten nodded, trying to convey understanding. Meanwhile, Neji had his eyes closed, resigned. Clearly irritated.

"I think it is also important to notify Naruto. I think he would like to know of this," Sakura added lastly.

"Of course," Tenten said, but she could tell that was the last thing Neji wanted to do.

Like that, they were discharged, walking alongside each other as the reached the hospital doors. Both were silent, still taking in the news. Tenten didn't know what to say. She only felt a knot of guilt and shame in the pit of her stomach. When they got to the entrance door, Tenten knew they would go their separate ways. Knew they might not even discuss this.

She grabbed Neji's hand instantly, stopping him. Forcing him to look at her. He looked furious. "Neji, we need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about, Tenten? I think we already established how much of an unnecessary burden this is."

Tenten nodded, trying to be reasonable. After all, she was the mastermind behind all of their troubles. She tried to swallow the lump she left in her throat. "You know I didn't mean for it to be this way. I-I had lost my friend. I just wanted to see my friend one last time. I didn't think all of this was going to happen afterwards. I am sorry. I will try to find a way to take you back to the place you were before."

Neji sighed, place a hand on one of her shoulders. "Let's just focus on registering anything we feel different in our bodies and compare notes."

Tenten nodded, her vision blurring with unshed tears. She did not know why Neji not being abrasive towards her made her so emotional.

"I know you meant well," Neji said firmly, yet quietly. "Let's just deal with the card at hand."

Tenten nodded once again as they walked through the entrance and headed outside, parting in different directions.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no see. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I know I posted a different story yesterday (If you like Avatar the Last Airbender and enjoy Mai and Zuko, you should read *wink wink*) and not updated this, but I tried to stay true and finished this today. I wanted to establish the bases of what the scroll implied and what they possible limits and dynamic would be in the future. Did you think it was something like this? What do you think will happen next? See you guys on the next update!**


	8. The Mission

It had been two strange weeks trying to figure out _what_ they were now. Tenten found it hard to fathom that just a few weeks ago Neji had been dead for 14 years. It was like he never left in the first place. If it were not for the strained and rigid way they interacted with each other, she would have had a problem figuring out anything had changed at all.

So far everything that Sakura had told them had been proven true. They were linked to some extent. They had done other tests on their own, trying to determine what their reach and limitations were. They 'trained' (if it could be call that), leaving their guard down on purpose to feel and see the extend of their tether. They would watch in amazement how their wounds would mirror each other in their bodies.

"Disturbing," Neji had murmured, visibly put off.

Sakura had said that she had barely understood the principles behind the jutsu and what was inside the scroll. That there were other aspects she wanted to look into, like the emotional and psychological parts, as well as other physiological things she barely glossed over when they were at the hospital. But so far, she hadn't sent out for them. Tenten hadn't brought it up either, not since she told them this. Personally, she was a little freaked out about all of it. She suspected Neji was too, since he had kept quiet about it as well.

Tenten and Neji usually compared notes in their 'training' sessions early in the morning. Their testing was usually short and their discussion of their finding shorter still. After all, Himawari didn't want her training to be put on a stand still because Tenten decided to bring Neji back and had to deal with the consequences (although, if it were not for it, she wouldn't even be training with him—but she was not going to tell that to the young girl), so a lot of things were left up in the air.

One of those things happened one morning.

It was still dark out. The birds were hardly chippering. Tenten had woke up suddenly, gasping, clutching her chest. She felt like she was dying, but she didn't know why. She was laying in her bed, alone. No, it wasn't her. It was Neji. Tenten was trying to get out of bed, but it was almost impossible. Her body seemed to have harden like stone, breaking into cold sweat.

Then it dawned on her. Neji must be in trouble. Maybe he was ambushed or something. Someone was trying to kill him. Her heart was keeping a fast pace inside her ribcage. How was she to help him if she was so incapacitated? Tenten hoped someone would go help, that someone would notice something was amiss. If not, they would both die soon.

Meanwhile, Tenten tried to control her breathing and her heartrate, trying to calm her organism. "It's okay, you're not dying. Neji is smart. He will figure something out. Or at least someone will go help him. Breathe, breath."

As time progressed, Tenten felt herself slump, her heart and breathing slowing down. She sighed, relieved and tired. Whatever must have happened was under control now.

Tenten tried to stand but couldn't. Her body felt similar to a twig. She wondered if she should go see Neji, see if he was alright, but this—whatever _this_ was—had left her drained, her mind foggy. Too quickly she fell unconscious with exhaustion.

Tenten had woken up merely hours later. She tossed and turned for a while, but she found that she couldn't sleep after that, her mind consumed with what could have happened to Neji last night and if he was alright. She had decided to reach the training grounds a little bit earlier and wait for him there.

While she walked over there, Tenten realized that when she was dressing this morning, she hadn't seen any bruises or cuts in her body. Usually, she would admit that Neji was good at what he did, she had seen Neji battle dozens before without getting a scratch on him, but what she experienced last night felt like dying. Seeing no evidence of last night's struggle was off putting.

By the time she reached the grounds and found a tree to sit under, Tenten was exhausted again. She figured she wouldn't train today, she wouldn't be able to keep up with Neji anyway. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate and clear her head. It was impossible.

One of the things Sakura told them came to mind. _I don't know how strong or fragile this tether is and if can dissolve easily. _What if their connection was severed? What if the jutsu was being undone? What if they were both dying? What if—

"What are you doing here so early?" Neji said. Tenten jumped, annoyed that she hadn't heard him coming.

One look at Neji and Tenten confirmed that something must have happened. What _had_ happened?

"I would ask you that."

Neji rubbed his eyes, accentuating the dark bags under his eyes. He was clearly irritated or tired, she couldn't identify which. "What happened and why are you blaming me for it?"

Tenten exhaled, getting up in the process. "Well. I woke up early this morning because I felt like I was dying. I thought someone was killing you. What happened? Was the Hyuga manor attacked?"

Neji stopped rubbing at his eyes and looked at her, visibly ashen. Speechless, it seemed too.

"What? Wasn't that what happened?"

Neji sighed, somehow defeated. He walked over and decided to sit where Tenten was a few seconds ago. He ran a hand through his hair. Tenten could tell this was serious, so she figured she would sit next to him and wait for him to tell her what was going on.

"The Hyuga manor wasn't attacked last night. I just had a nightmare."

Tenten almost felt the need to make fun of him for it, just because of the sheer ridiculousness out of it all. She felt like she was being killed—like he was being killed. But it wasn't that at all. Rather, it had all just been a nightmare. Tenten didn't understand how such a thing could merit the reaction that he had.

"I felt like I was going to die," Tenten said quietly, staring at her hands. She could tell that telling him this made him uncomfortable.

"It usually feels like that." He was looking at something in the distance, resigned.

"It has happened before?" Tenten blurted before she could silence herself. "Since when?"

Neji turned and looked at her, his expression hard to read. "Since I came back. I dream about the day I died, it's like I am stuck in that moment. It's surreal, I feel like I am living it all over again."

Tenten was shocked for more than one reason. "Why am I feeling all of it now? Wouldn't I have felt it before?"

Neji shrugged, looking away. "Maybe the tether is growing stronger. I don't know. I still don't understand the sorts of implications involved."

They sat in silence and Tenten tried to think about all of the things he told her. He might be right. She had felt a difference since they started doing their test-training. It was like she was more attuned to her body and _his. _This was a good thing, it meant they weren't dying. Well, not anytime soon. Although she was relieved, she knew it was different for Neji.

Tenten could feel a hollowness in herself as she thought about what Neji told her. He was reliving his death over and over. She felt horrible this morning, unlike she has ever before. This was what he was experiencing for weeks now. She had brought this on him.

"I am sor—" Tenten began, but Neji held up a hand, stopping her.

"Stop apologizing. You are constantly saying you're sorry, it's annoying. Just stop. Let's just focus on figuring this out."

Tenten noticed that he didn't say he forgave her. She felt that hollowness feeling grow. Despite how he acted towards her, she understood. And even if she didn't, she would make herself understand. None of this wouldn't be if not for her.

Tenten nodded. Before she could talk herself out of it, she took his still upheld hand in hers, making him snap his head towards her, apprehensive.

She said quietly, unsure, "I know this sounds cliché and as I am saying it I am aware of how stupid it is but," Tenten hesitated, taking a quick breath before she continued, "when you died, I felt like I had died too. I had felt like they killed me right alongside you. I felt like they buried me with you, I was never the same…but I was wrong. What I felt this morning, that was dying. It was horrible. I know I might be the last person you would want to talk to about this, but I am here for you. If you need to talk about this or anything else, I am here to listen. You might not consider me your friend anymore, but you will always be mine."

Neji's expression was astonished as she said all she needed to say. When she gave his hand a firm squish and let go, he seemed to gather himself. He looked away and closed his eyes (like he always did when he wanted to escape a situation) and gave a tight nod in understanding.

After a beat or two of silence, Neji sighed. Tired. "I think we should skip training today. I am drained, it's better if we just rest. I will tell Himawari to do the same."

Tenten nodded as she stood up. She was kind of glad he had offered to have the day off. She needed to gather her strength.

Tenten was surprise that Neji stood too, was surprised that they walked away from the grounds together (albeit, in silence) until they each went their separate ways. She felt déjà vu all over again, but she was afraid to even mention it for fear of ruining what was going on. Neji was not being outwardly mean to her and that weirded her out. Maybe he was learning to tolerate her.

Tenten was in ramen shop with Lee, meeting every Sunday in the afternoon like they have done countless times. This was their tradition, something that they have started doing ten years ago. This was how they kept up with each other, without letting life get in the way. The place was not that packed. It usually wasn't on a Sunday. They were sitting in a table in the center of the room (their usual spot) as they let their ramen cool down for a bit. Lee was going on and on about a mission he had just gotten back from.

"I was alone," Lee said. "I told Guy Sensei to get help. There were like a dozen ninja surrounding me and I knew I had to—"

Suddenly the door chimed, announcing another costumer. Tenten was momentary distracted by Neji walking in. Why was Neji here?

"Neji?"

Lee perked up and turned around. He waved at Neji over, animated. "We are here, my old friend!"

The few people sitting in tables turned to look at them. Tenten felt herself blush in embarrassment and she tried to cover her face. Then something clicked. Tenten place a hand on the one laying in the table. She gripped it tight. "Don't tell me you invited him over."

Lee turned towards Tenten, looking at her hand and smiling widely at her. "Yes, of course. I thought it would be nice to get the team back together. Or at least on good graces. It took me a while, but I convinced Neji to come."

Then Lee whistled to the waiter indicating the arrival of their other guest. The waiter just nodded and came over with another bowl of ramen. Tenten gaped. The little weasel planned everything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lee looked amused. "Well, if I did, would you have come?"

"Lee, you—Hi, Neji. How strange seeing you here?"

Neji stopped at the table, looking at Tenten's hand still laying on top of Lee's then at her. His face was hard stone. "Lee invited me."

Self aware, Tenten removed her hand and placed both of them under the table. "I am surprised you agreed to come."

Neji sat down, sighed. "He told me he would stop pestering me if I would come."

Hmm. That made sense. Tenten snapped her eyes at Lee but he pretended to not notice the awkwardness, seeming unbothered.

"I am glad you decided to come. I was just telling Tenten of a mission I came back from a few days ago. The Hokage had sent Guy Sensei and me to a village. There were reports of rogue ninja's patronizing the villagers, destroying their harvest and stealing their crops. So, I—"

Tenten stopped listening after that. She was just staring at how her old team interacted. It was like an animation without sound, like an old movie. She felt nostalgic. This is how it used to be when they would get back from a mission. This was all she ever wanted for 14 years.

Tenten hadn't realized she was being emotional until Lee looked at her, his expression concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Tenten?"

Now Neji started at her too, a question in his face. Tenten felt like she was being scrutinized all the sudden. She whipped at her tears quickly, clearing her throat. She patted Lee's hand away, looking at him as she placed a tentative touch on his lower arm, squishing, trying to reassure him. She always found that this was the only way to convince Lee of things. "I am fine. Trust me."

She tried to convey the same thing to Neji when she turned to him, but his face still looked like stone, impenetrable. She was well aware that he was staring at her hand, the one resting on Lee's arm, as if trying to piece a puzzle together.

Tenten cleared her throat again, feeling uncomfortable. "Where were you in your story, Lee?"

"Um," Lee hummed as he tried to think. She could tell he felt uncomfortable too.

Uncharacteristically Neji cut in, "He was just saying how he defeated a dozen ninja on his own."

"Oh," Tenten said, trying to sound amazed.

"Yes, I did do that."

Then there was silence as they unceremoniously started eating their food. Tenten tried to pretend that she didn't notice Neji dissecting each and every move she and Lee made.

"The food is so good," Tenten commented.

"Hmm. It is. Like always," Lee chippered in, as he inhaled his ramen.

Neji seemed to have barely touched his food. "When did you two stopped going to Ichiraku's?"

Tenten and Lee looked at each other, prompting the other to answer.

"Well," said Lee, giving in. "We haven't stopped. This is just the place we decided to come to on Sundays."

"Hm," said Neji with a disapproving tone. "Compared to Ichiraku's, this tastes awfully bland."

Tenten didn't know why but Neji's attitude was getting on her nerves. "Ichiraku holds too many painful memories, that's why we don't go that often anymore. Or at least, I don't."

This seemed to silence Neji, who picked up his chopsticks again and started eating. Or forcing himself to eat. They all were quiet as they did so.

Lee got up, making his chair screech. "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Tenten said, wishing she could leave for a moment too.

It was only Neji and Tenten now. She watched as Neji made a distaste face and put his chopsticks away.

Tenten didn't know why but this irritated her. "What is your problem?"

Neji wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well. The food is awful."

Tenten felt like she was personally attacked somehow. And to think the other day she felt like they were getting along. "I think it's delicious."

"Of course, you do. It doesn't surprise me." He put his napkin down and looked at her like he looked at the ramen.

"What!" she tried to control the tone of her voice.

"I am surprised I didn't see it sooner," Neji said stoically, detaching himself like he always does. Tenten just stared at him, pressing him to say whatever it is he wanted to say. "You and Lee have a thing. I don't know what it is, but it is certainly something. I don't want to interrupt whatever _that_ is, especially if I have to watch it while I eat horrible tasteless ramen. It all makes for an appalling experience. I don't know what Lee planned with this, I don't know why I agreed to come either, but I will be leaving."

Tenten just stared at Neji, trying to hold her jaw close. She felt her face heat up and she tried to control her embarrassment. "Lee and I have nothing going on."

Now Neji looked amused. "It certainly didn't look like it. He stares at you like he used to stare at Sakura."

"I-I-" Tenten was speechless.

Neji appeared satisfied and annoyed with her response. As if this proved something. "That is all I needed to hear."

He started getting up and Tenten just stared, shocked. Then, she just felt rage. She slammed her hands on the table, making everyone turn towards them. "You didn't use to be so petty-minded. Did being dead make you become this way?"

Now it was Neji's turned to stare her down, furious. "I refuse to be the chaperon on your guy's date. I am sure that hardly counts as petty and more as self-respect."

"I am not on a date, damn it!" Tenten felt her pulse starting to pick up with her anger and she could tell it was also affecting Neji, he looked aggravated as well.

"What is going on?" asked Lee a short distance away from where they were. She was surprised she hadn't seen it coming.

Tenten tried to normalize her breathing. "Neji said he was leaving."

"Why?" Lee asked wearily.

Neji just pinched his nose, visibly flustered with all of this.

Tenten was about to open her mouth when someone burst in. It was a young kunoichi she had known to work for the Hokage. Usually, the young man would send out for people when they were needed on a mission. Why would he be here?

Everyone in the restaurant seemed to stare at the young kunoichi as he approached Neji, Lee and Tenten. "The Hokage requested the presence of you three regarding a mission. Please report yourselves to him immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Another update so soon? And wait, is it more than a thousand words? Who even is this? Man, I really poured myself into this one. What happened in the restaurant? Why do you think the Hokage sent for team Guy? Tell me your thoughts in the review section! Thanks to Kmy068 and hannahzerofive for their reviews on the last chapter. See you in the next update. **


	9. The Same Old Tale

The three of them were silent as they walked towards the Hokage's quarters. Neji and Tenten's distaste for each other plain and obvious. Tangible. Lee just seemed to watch them both, confused. He had stayed quiet, afraid to press the issue further. He must have sensed something was wrong. It was smart of him to keep his mouth shut, Tenten thought. She didn't understand what Neji's problem was. His irritation not only stemmed from her but, apparently, Lee as well.

Soon, they reached the building and walked the echoey halls. The door to Naruto's office was opened and when he saw the three of them standing outside, he beckoned them inside. Once inside, Naruto instructed them to close the door. Then he heaved a long sighed, rubbing a hand through his blond hair.

They watched in silence as Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, never looking so serious and frustrated in his life (which was saying a lot). Tenten started getting nervous, heart racing. She had never gotten in serious trouble before, not like this. She didn't know what this whole meeting was about—the kunoichi said it was for a mission, but she doubted that it was only for that. One stern look from Neji told her that her nervousness was getting to him too. She tried to calm down for both of their sakes.

Naruto started, "I was told of some old news that have recently come to light. One involving a powerful scroll."

_Ah, _Tenten thought. _So, this is what this whole thing is about. Finally. _This somehow calmed her down. There wasn't much Naruto could do now, if not strip them of their ninja status. Everything has already been said and done. It's not like she could undo anything. The only thing she didn't understand was why Lee had been asked to come. He hadn't been part of their original mission.

"Let me explain myself," Neji offered.

Naruto raised a hand, clearly not interested in whatever Neji planned on saying. "There is not much to say. You went against Tsunade's direct orders and hid something that could have potentially shaped the war. Something that could have made it end sooner."

Neji crossed his arms. "I think the scroll wouldn't have changed the course of the war. Either way, I thought I had destroyed it. I didn't know Tenten had hidden it away."

Naruto smirked sarcastically, which made the whole exchange unnerving. "May I remind you that you died in that war. Maybe if you weren't so blatantly insubordinate you would have still been here, and we wouldn't be put in this position. Who knows? Maybe you would have married and had kids like the rest of us. That would certainly have helped Tenten a lot in her decision about what to do with it later. Hmm. Perhaps she would have found the scroll and would have handed it over instead of opening it. But you are right, destiny is as rigid as you always said it was. Certainly, nothing would have made a difference."

Tenten didn't know why but Naruto's comment about her made her feel completely exposed and humiliated—like he knew her inner workings. She and Neji briefly made eye contact before they both focus on something on the ground.

It was Lee who voiced what they were all thinking. "Why have you brought us here today, Hokage?"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his face. "I have known of your insubordination for a few weeks now. Or better said, I didn't know it was insubordination. Not at that time. I was surprise when my daughter told me the first time, right after you had come back from the dead, Neji. She said she was sure it was all due to a scroll she had found in Tenten's shop. Albeit, I had not thought anything of it at first. Himawari didn't specifically tell me what kind of scroll it was—not that she would know. Besides, I chose to believe that it was a miracle. You had saved Hinata back then, and she was pretty devastated because of it, so I thought it was good that you were back. Forget about how you even got here, it was good that you did. But then Sakura filled in the gaps two weeks ago."

Naruto paused, pondering. Tenten could tell he was weighing somethings in his head. Lee had started to fidget. Tenten breath in deeply. She would handle this just fine. This was a long time coming.

"If you plan on punishing us, just be out with it already," Neji growled impatiently.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked at Neji, irritation painted on his face. "I was starting to like you more when you were dead."

"I thought we were sent for a mission. If this is regarding Neji and Tenten, why am I here?" Lee blurted.

"That's what I was just about to go into."

* * *

The sun was barely high in the sky, the morning chilled air making Tenten's nose red. She had avoided going on missions deliberately for years. She preferred being in her shop where she was in control. She knew she was not the same ninja she used to be. Now, being forced on a mission by Naruto to retrieve another scroll—one like the one Neji and Tenten extracted 14 years ago—had forced her to walk down memory lane.

Naruto had said Sasuke had gathered some intel about it in his travels and had briefed him about it when he had gotten back a few days ago. He said the scroll was in the Country of Wind, hidden away inside a heavily guarded palace in the middle of the desert. So, that was where they were headed.

The Uchiha had also told Naruto that he had gotten wind of an organization working under wraps and who were also after the scroll (which was going to be a problem, Naruto had noted to them). They were called New Order Society. They were formed a few years after the war was over by people who thought the wrong side had won. They have kept quiet and were relatively unknown until this moment. Now that the existence of the scroll was confirmed to be in the Country of Wind. Due to the nature of its power and what it was able to accomplish, they wanted to get their hands on it.

If for some reason they weren't able to get the scroll, if the New Order Society got their hands on it instead, they would bring back Madara and wage a new war. And this time they would assure their victory.

Tenten still didn't know why Naruto chose them. After all, it seemed like highly skilled ninjas were better equipped for this. Not that they weren't, but she hadn't been on a mission in a while, Neji just got back from the dead and Lee was… well, he was Lee. He might have fought dozens on his own, but if Sasuke's intel was right, they might be dealing with more than a few rouge ninjas.

When confronted by this, Naruto had simply explained, "You and Neji had retrieved it once. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to do it again. Anyway, Lee will be joining you in case anything goes amiss. As insurance you could say. He will make sure the scroll does not get burnt or lost, but rather gets safely to the Leaf Village. Don't you think this mission is better than being stripped of your ranks?"

There was no convincing him after that. Tenten was already preparing herself for their unquestionable demise. Now, she waited for her team to meet at the village's gates so they could be on their way.

She was not that surprised that she had been the first to arrive. She was sure Metal was making it hard for Lee to go and Himwari was probably pestering Neji about double checking all of his things. Tenten was the only one who didn't have people waiting on her. There wasn't anyone reminding her to pack food or extra clothes. She only relied on herself.

Tenten could have moved on. She had certainly tried, wanted to. Nothing had come out of it. She just ended up feeling hollowed, like she was not being truthful to herself. She knew there was a lot of talk, mostly pitiful, people imagining a life for her. But it was all better said than done. Perhaps her biggest regret was getting involved with Lee and breaking his heart. Tenten should have just accepted the emptiness she was feeling, instead of trying to fill it up. They were on good terms now, but they hadn't spoken for a year before they patched things up. She had needed—

In the far distance Tenten could see Neji approaching and she tried not to cringe. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept a bit, which also meant he would be irritable. That translated to him being a jerk to her and Lee. Great. Other than that, Tenten could tell Himawari had pestered Neji like she had thought. He was wearing a tight ponytail, a dark navy-blue kimono-like shirt and black pants. Tenten could just tell Himawari was behind that look.

"Good morning," Tenten chippered, even though she knew it was useless.

"Hmm," was his only response.

"Lee still isn't here," she added after a beat or two of silence.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It's probably Metal. He is very attached," Tenten explained.

Neji looked at her, a question on his face. "Who's Me—?"

"I am right here, my youthful companions!" Lee screamed as he ran to them, Metal clinging to one of his legs. "Metal has been having a hard time letting me go. It was all my fault. I made the mistake of telling him about the risks."

"You'll die," Metal yelped, still clinging strong.

"I won't!" Lee said, trying to shake him off.

"He won't," Tenten echoed, but she knew it was useless too.

"Please!" Metal begged

Lee stopped shaking his leg and stared at Metal in the eyes. "Nothing will happen to me. I will return safely, I promise, son."

"Son?" Neji uttered, shocked.

Metal must have sensed some truth in his words because he let go. "I hope you hold yourself to your word!"

"I will," Lee reassured. "If not, I will walk on the tips of my fingers around the village 100 times!" As if that were not enough, he added, "Backwards!"

Tenten stopped hearing their other exchanges then, she was too busy watching Neji look from them to her in a vicious cycle, his frown deepening in as if in realization. She couldn't help the heat of embarrassment she felt raising on her cheek for what he was implying. This seemed to only convict Neji of his findings, like he had in the restaurant.

Before she could clarify anything, they started walking out of the village. By then she had decided that she was not going explain herself to Neji. She didn't have to. She wasn't Metal's mother, but if he wanted to believe it so badly, then so be it.

* * *

The Lao-Yung dynasty had descendants spread throughout the continent. It was them who had accidently discovered that they could bring someone back from the dead by linking them to another person. This helped them branch out and win disputes over lands, asserting their dominance. Although they had power, they lacked funding. This was one of the main reasons their expansion project was short lived and why most didn't know of them. Still, they managed to plant themselves in each one of the countries. One of their conquests was located in the Country of Wind, a little ways away from the Hidden Sand Village.

Ironically, Neji and Tenten had been in one of their palaces almost 15 years ago. They had gone with the pretext of funding them for war. Everyone knew that war generated money and the Lao-Yung weren't oblivious to the fact. They didn't plan on participating (or strategize, like they initially had said) in the war, but rather gain from it. Seeing how they had the perfect weapon to sell (both to enemies and allies), this would have finally made them powerful enough. Too bad Tenten wasn't the heir they thought she was (they had also stolen one of their scrolls, so there was that too).

What was unknow to them at that time was that the Lao-Yung liked to throw extravagant parties on rare occasions. That rare occasion was once every 15 years. During a desert solstice, the palace gates of the Lao-Yung family would open to the public and they would celebrate for three days. It was a commemoration of sorts, one that marked a victory they had long ago, one that established their place in the Country of Wind. The scroll was inside the palace, in a safe room.

This party was also their opening—maybe their only shot. Since during this time were they permitted access inside, they only had a small time frame to retrieve it.

They left two weeks before said celebration so they could have enough time to get there and prepare. Not like last time, they would not go under any special cover. They would only be part of the crowds who would join the celebration. They had planned on splitting up once they were inside and search the palace. Tenten was sure that unlike the first time, the scroll would be difficult to find.

They were making good time, she supposed. They were focusing on moving quick, staying quiet. That alone help them move faster. But what good would it be if they arrived too soon? It would be seen as suspicious. Tenten bet security would be extra tight outside and inside the palace, they wouldn't open their gates just to have looters rob them. No, they would keep a close eye. That is why they needed to be stealthier than usual. Arriving before the celebrations and lurking around until then would be seen fishy.

After four hours of running on top of treetops, Tenten called for Neji and Lee, letting them know she needed a break. Neji grumbled something she couldn't quite hear, and Lee looked relieved that she even mentioned it. It was two against one, so that settled that.

They got down and chose a spot under a tree, getting their food and water bottles out. They were quiet as they ate, which only served to annoy Tenten. She was tired of the awkward silence.

"I think we should scout the perimeter and the layout of the castle on the first day of celebrations, so we know how to distinguish and cover the areas more efficiently. Then the second and third day can be dedicated to trying to get the scroll. Although, the faster we can get our hands on it, the better," Tenten said, slurping a noddle once she was done.

"Agreed," Lee said. "That is a good idea, Tenten."

"Thank you," Tenten said, feeling useful for once. It's been so long since she has done this, she had almost forgotten what it was like to plan and think around a problem.

Neji just drank from his cup, choosing to keep his opinion to himself.

Tenten exhaled in a short breath before she voiced her thoughts of arriving before they should. Lee agreed with her again, which was something he was used to doing (not just her, but with everyone as well). Neji shook his head in disapproval.

"Arriving sooner or on time won't make a difference," he explained. "People from all over will come to the palace just to have a look inside. I doubt we could be singled out."

Lee nodded. "He is right about that, Tenten"

Tenten knew Neji could be right, of course there would be other people attending the celebration. Not only locals. Still, it annoyed her. Since he came back, Tenten has always felt like Neji just liked going against her.

"I guess you are right," Tenten mumbled. "We should still be careful, though. Keep an eye out."

"Like we are already supposed to be doing," Neji commented.

Tenten didn't know why, but this comment made her blood boil. She was sure Neji could also feel how she was getting under her skin. "Do you need to say something to my face?"

Neji looked at her, eyes roaming her entire face and looked away, disinterested. "No, but I do think you should keep your feelings in check by the time we get to the Lao-Yung palace. We wouldn't want to draw attention, now would we?"

Tenten got up in a swift move. "I am done eating, I am going scour up ahead in case there is any trouble." Then she started moving.

"What's up with Tenten?" she heard Lee ask.

"You are asking the wrong person," Neji replied. "I have no idea."

* * *

Tenten unnecessary scoured too far ahead, making her return to Lee and Neji double the work and effort. By the time she reached them again, it was dark out. Still, she needed this. She needed to clear her mind and control her anger. Tenten didn't understand why Neji and her were acting this way. They used to be friends—dare she even say, best friends. She knew he would be angry for bringing him back, but she thought he would understand where she was coming from. Why she did it. That he would accept her decision. She was wrong about a lot of things.

Tenten was between some bushes, looking at their camp from a few feet away, set and with a fire going. They still hadn't heard her arrive. Tenten guessed she was being extra quiet or Lee and Neji were too engulfed in their conversation to notice her. She thought she could scare them, that would certainly lighten up her mood. But she thought that was too immature, specially for a woman in her thirties. Tenten decided she was just going to waltz in.

She was about to announce herself when she heard Neji say, "I did not know you had a son, Lee."

Lee was drinking something, nodding as he tried to swallow fast. He always liked talking about Metal. "Yes, he is the most important thing in my life. Actually, he has changed my life. I am a better man for it."

There was an awkward silence which Tenten interpreted as her cue to step in, but Neji stopped her in her tracks again with his next question.

"Who is your son's mother? Why are you not with her?"

Lee stared at the fire they had built, already far from earth. He never liked speaking about it. He hadn't even told her, and she had pressed him about it for years. "This is a topic I do not like discussing. I hope that you are understanding in that matter. He is my son, that is all that matters."

Neji frowned, obviously not understanding in the slightest. "Okay."

Lee must have read a lot in Neji's answer because he deliberately added, "Knowing the answer seems important to you, Neji. Although I cannot tell you who Metal's mother is, I will offer the only information you clearly sought after: Tenten is _not_ the mother of my son."

Neji was baffled into silence, seeming to choke on himself. Tenten couldn't relish his embarrassment or shock because she was too angry with what the whole exchange implied. What if she was Metal's mother? Why did Neji even care?

Lee closed his eyes, setting his cup down and crossing his arms. "Tenten and I are just friend. She will always be that to me. Yes, we did share a moment many years ago—before Metal was even born. But she and I have come to terms with the matter that nothing will ever happen between us. She calls it being 'emotionally unavailable.' But I think—"

Tenten decided this was the perfect time to step in. She was extra loud as she barged into their camp. "Hey, guys! What are you talking about?"

Lee and Neji jumped at the sight of her, terrified.

"Nothing," Neji answered quickly.

"The weather," Lee blurted.

Tenten sat down across from them, feign ignorance. "Was it the weather or nothing? It seemed to me like a very interesting conversation, you hardly notice I was there."

Neji looked away, obviously flustered. "Did you find anything while you were gone?"

"No," Tenten said too cheerly. She could tell Neji was uncomfortable and Lee was trying to act like he wasn't trying to hide anything. "Everything is clear. We are good."

"That is great!" Lee said, trying to match her level of cheer. "That means we won't have any problem reaching the Country of Wind."

"Yes, it does."

Afterwards, they shuffled around each other for half an hour before each of them going to sleep. It was difficult for Tenten to find sleep, though. She was too worried about the mission and their plan and everything that could go wrong. What if they couldn't find the scroll? What if they were caught? What if the New Order Society found it first? What if she got hurt, what would happen to Neji then? What if it was the other way around? What if it was Lee?

Then her thoughts were on Lee and Neji and their conversation. Why was Neji so interested in finding out if she was Metal's mother? Why did Lee tell him about their failed relationship? Why did that matter enough to be mentioned? As if Neji cared if she was the mother—although, he seemed like he was. Actually, he also seemed interested in what Lee was telling him afterwards. No, she was just reading into things. Neji clearly hated her still. And Lee—she still couldn't believe he told Neji she was emotionally unavailable.

Tenten felt so embarrassed. Perhaps trying to escape this feeling was what made her fall into a fitful sleep. It was like they were in the war again. It was like she was reliving it, but this time she was there when it happened. When Neji put himself in front of his cousin, when he saved Hinata.

In her dream, Tenten fell on the ground, devastation anchoring her limps. Her chest ached and she wailed controllably. It was like her heart was bleeding out along with his. Then, suddenly, she was Neji. She was the one gasping for air, the one whose heart was bleeding out. The pain was beyond words. It was excruciating. Unlike anything she has felt before. She touched the stone spear, knowing nothing could save her. She was going to die.

Tenten gasped as her eyes snapped open. Her pulsed was rapid and her breathing pitched. She was having in and out as she touched her chest and neck. They were fine. She could feel the tears running down her face from the pain.

_Neji. It's Neji! _

Tenten looked at Neji's bedroll, he was laying on it, still. Somehow unbeknownst to everything that was going on. His body would twitch now and then, reassuring her that he was having a nightmare. _The _nightmare. She tried to call to him, but she could only utter a gasp.

Tenten did a quick swoop around their camp, trying to locate Lee, but he was missing. Where is he? She needed him to wake Neji. She tried calling out to him, but it was useless too.

A wave of pain hit her in the chest, making her wail silently. She decided she was going to crawl towards Neji and shake him awake. He wasn't that far, and she had no other choice. With every movement Tenten made as she dragged herself towards him, she felt the pain increase. She was sure she was going to die at any moment.

By the time she reached Neji, Tenten was covered in sweat and tears, trembling and moaning from the pain. She barely had the strength to shake his shoulders.

"Ne-neji," her voice was a broken sound, barely audible. "Wake up."

Neji's body was starting to shudder, his eyelids moving fast. Tenten got on top of him, hoping the weight of her body would snap him awake. "Neji," she tried again, trying to control her breathing.

Just then another wave of pain hit her, stronger than before. Tenten howled in agony, digging her fingernails in Neji's shoulders. The sound or her clawing at him finally made Neji startled wake, yelping in the process. Lee also came rushing from the woods, disoriented.

Tenten slumped, falling in Neji's chest. She was still feeling pain, but it wasn't like before. She could hear Neji's labored breathing beneath her. She knew she was feeling just as weak as her. They were both unmovable.

"What happened? What's wrong? I went to relieve myself and heard you screaming," Lee said, hovering over Tenten and Neji, unsure of what to do.

"Lee," Tenten said weakly. "Please get me out off Neji."

Lee carefully picked up Tenten and place her right next to Neji. She turned to looked at the Hyuga, seizing him up, whispering, "You okay?"

Neji looked at her, eyes tired yet grateful. "Yes. Thank you for waking me."

Tenten nodded as if it wasn't that big of a deal, sleep and exhaustion already creeping in her mind.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Lee asked.

But it was too late, Tenten was already unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I poured myself in this chapter. I kept tweaking it for so long. I like how it turned out, glad my sweat and tears weren't in vain (I think). Raspberryfanfics reminded me that I wanted to include Metal (I had initially thought of doing it the previous chapter but forgot). I am glad I wrote him in this one. I googled him so badly (don't know how his personality is, sorry) because I wanted to find out who his mother was. Didn't know it was a mystery. I was glad to find that a lot of people don't think it's Tenten. So, that is the route I took for this one as well (and because Nejiten forever!). I also tried to make things go full circle with what happened in the first chapter. I have already started working on the next one (confession: before finishing this one) and I am excited for what's coming (even if I am not pretty sure of that myself). Please review and tell me your thoughts. See you on the next update! **


	10. Time To Face The Music

The journey to the Country of Wind was relatively fast. They made good time and arrived before they planned, much like Tenten suspected. After that night, when Neji and Tenten shared that nightmare, it was clear that the tether between them both was growing. They had not shared such an unnerving experience until that point. It was wholly different from sharing wounds or scratches. They definitely needed to share these findings with Sakura when they get back. The physiological aspects weren't the only ones involved, obviously.

To deal with the onslaught of reactions those nightmares had on both their bodies, Tenten decided to sleep beside Neji, to be as close as possible. That way she would be able to shake him awake if anything happened. Though Neji protested at first, he obliged. Tenten had also filled in Lee on what was going on in case she was unable to wake Neji—or if she needed to be woken up too.

Aside from that event, there had a small episode before reaching their destination. They were a day away from reaching Lao-Yung territory. They were all sharing a room on a Hidden Sand Village inn—Lee on the only twin bed the room had and Tenten and Neji in their bedrolls on the floor. Unlike last time, Tenten didn't have the nightmare, she just woke up to her body seizing up as if she were dying. Since she was more attuned then (even though she only experienced it twice—thrice with this one—she was already self-aware and knew what to expect), so Tenten was able to grab Neji's hand and say his name firmly right away, before she was too debilitated. Neji had not responded at first, but a hard squish made his eyes snap open.

He had turned to her, tired, perspiration forming on his forehead. Tenten could tell this was taking a toll on Neji. Each day made the dark bags under his eyes more pronounced. At least, she found sleep quickly afterwards. Tenten was sure he would stay awake after.

"I am sorry I've cause this. I know you don't want me to apologize anymore, but I can't bring myself to stop so don't expect me to," she said.

Neji just turned and looked at the ceiling. Tenten watched as he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in the process. He didn't even shoot a sarcastic remark her way. She could easily see that he was drained.

Tenten propelled herself on one of her elbow, trying to have a better view of Neji. "I'll stay awake while you sleep, okay? You need to gather all of your energy for this mission. And to be honest, I am starting to feel the exhaustion in my body as well."

Neji silently stared at her. Without saying anything, Tenten could tell he didn't like the idea.

"Come on, just try it," Tenten whispered, remembering Lee was sleeping. She sat up straighter, dragging herself closer to Neji, realizing she still hadn't let go of his hand when she went to move it. Had she been holding on it, or was he?

Tenten shook the thought out of her mind as she tentatively ran a hand through his head, trying to sooth away the tension. Neji seemed too tense at first, uncomfortable with what was going on, but his tiredness was winning over quickly. His lavender eyes were heavy with sleep, eyelids heavy anchors weighting down.

"Tenten," Neji protested, sleep tinging his voice, "I don't need this. You also need to rest."

"You need to rest more," she said, all too amused. Tenten had never seen Neji so sluggish.

Neji's breathing was evening out, "I am so tired, Tenten."

For a moment Tenten was speechless, she didn't know if she heard him right. She focused on rubbing the tiny hairs in his temple next, trying to make the rest of his body loosen up. "I know you are. You are barely sleeping."

Neji sighed. Soon he would drift to oblivion. "No. It's not sleeping that's making me tired. I feel like I haven't been able to rest since I died."

Tenten was silent, not knowing how to respond. Her heart felt bare with his words.

Her silence must have caught Neji's attention because he snapped his eyes back bat her, alert. She hadn't known she was crying until one of her tears fell on Neji's forehead, on the spot where his curse mark use to be. Tenten wiped it away immediately.

"I haven't rested much either since then," she said so silently it was barely audible.

Neji looked at the ceiling again, sleep forgotten. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to burn the scroll. Naruto has a point. Maybe things would have been different."

Tenten has walked that road before, too many times to count. It was always the same ending, and she always felt the same way afterwards. But wishing things were different made no difference. It did not change anything. Even when she took matters into her own hands, things did not go as planned. Some things just aren't meant to be.

Tenten continued rubbing his hair. It was so soft, just like she always imagined it would be. "Maybe I shouldn't have opened it either."

Neji shook his head, surprising her. "Maybe this was supposed to happen."

Tenten frowned slightly, hands stopping its movements in his hair. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty against it. Have made me feel awful about it countless times."

Neji closed his eyes, sighing again. "I don't like not being in control of myself. I don't like having nightmares that make me relive my death. I don't like feeling like your life depends on me staying alive. I don't like that you went against something I was very adamant about… but this is not entirely bad. At least I have a chance to find rest."

Tenten let his words sink in. What kind of peace was he after? Weren't you supposed to rest in peace once you were dead? She couldn't even fathom an afterlife of unrest.

She didn't know she was lost in thought until Neji said, "Tenten?"

He was looking at her. "Hmm?"

Neji looked slightly embarrassed when he told her, "Can you keep running your fingers through my hair?"

Tenten was surprised by his request at first, but she regained her bearings faster this time. She nodded as she ran her fingers up and down his hair, occasionally running her knuckles down his temples.

Neji left sleep take over him the second time around, finding sleep within 5 minutes, eyelids slowing closing shut. Tenten watched him all the while, never daring to stop for fear of waking him or making him unrestful. So, that's what she did for hours on end. Watching his chest rise and fall evenly, awed that such a thing was even possible. Looking at the way his eyelashes twitched now and then. When she gathered enough boldness, she stoked his face, amazed at how smooth it was. She always wondered what it was like to do that. Tenten had wondered so many things, but for now this would do.

She kept this routine until daybreak, until Neji woke up. He didn't wake like normal people do, who groggily blink and yawn. He just snapped his eyes open, finding her instantly. Neji quickly sat up, disoriented.

"You stayed up all night?" he asked, stunned.

Tenten smiled, feeling the effects of her decision heavy on her body. "I told you I would."

* * *

Since they had arrived five days ahead of schedule, they decided that they might as well invest in disguises. They were aiming for wary worn travelers who journeyed miles to get to celebrate with the royal family of Lao-Yung—something Neji suggested. They needed to blend into their surroundings, they couldn't just stand out, especially if the New Order Society was also after the scroll. So, they purchased used clothes and ditched their Leaf Village head protectors for the time being. They tried not to draw too much attention as well, leaving the room from the inn they were staying in (one in a town closest to the palace) only for food.

They had been over their plan so many times, Tenten could recite it in her sleep. Like they agreed upon, the first day was all about getting the scope and outline of the palace. Of distinguishing where everything was located. They would discuss their findings afterwards, arguing about where they thought the scroll might be and divide the key areas amongst themselves.

Tenten couldn't help feeling distraught as the day of the celebrations drew closer, though. She had never had a mission riding in their success in a while and the pressure was getting to her. She was barely eating or sleeping. She sometimes wondered if Lee and Neji were feeling the same things she was (although, she was pretty sure Neji could sense her unease). On top of that, she wasn't sure if their group dynamic was still what it used to be. Each of them could do well, but if they couldn't work together, the mission was going to be a failure. To make matters worse, their success was what was going to determine if Naruto rid them of their ranks or not. Tenten started meditating to combat what she was feeling. She was well aware that they all needed to have their head in the game for it all to work.

The Lao-Yung palace doors would open at dusk, their celebrations lasting long until morning—as was the talk of the town. If what they were saying was to be true, that meant they had enough time to look around and draw out a pretty good map. Aside from that, there was also talk of their intricate musicians and dancers, who would entertain the crowds with their songs and mesmerizing movements. Of the delicious and exotic food that were prepared by culinary masters right then and there. Of the grandeur and splendor of the interior of the palace, of the marble golden floors and scarlet pillars. Of the hundreds of people who would be attending, distant foreigners coming from a far.

They had been going over their plan everyday since they left the Leaf Village two weeks ago, hoping they could have everything clear when the actual moment came. The first day of celebrations was no different. They had quickly made their rundown before walking to the palace. The walk was somewhat long, not far enough to tire them, but enough to make them feel out of breath. When they got there, they noted that only one of the palace gates was opened, one guard on each side. They were inspecting the people walking in, looking them over and asking them brief questions if some of them caught their eye. A few of them were not permitted inside, the reason as to why a mystery. Although at first Tenten thought that was going to be a problem, they swiftly got it.

The talk of the town did little to no justice in describing the Lao-Yung palace or their celebration. It was unlike anything Tenten had never seen before, something she hadn't seen when she had gone to their other dynasty in their farthest region 14 years ago—albeit there was no celebration back then. It was like everything was made of gold—the walls, the floor, the trim on the pillars, the tapestries, the sliding doors, vases, the window frames. The musicians and dancers were dressed in gold too—although they hadn't started playing their music or their dancing yet. Everything smelled like lavender, clean and pristine. No wonder they needed funding, they used it all on this.

For a moment all everything Tenten could do was stare in awe. That was abruptly put to an end when Neji pull her and Lee aside. Neji pointed out that there were four main leading hallways. One on the north, two on the right west side and one on the east side. He couldn't use his Byakugan there because there were too many people around, but on their way to the palace he did a quick sweep. He let them know that the east side led to the kitchen. The northern side led to the palace grounds and the two hallways on the west led to grand hall and rooms.

"I am the quickest," Lee said, "I think I should have the two hallways on the westside. I can assert them fast before anyone even knows I am there."

Neji nodded. "I would like the palace grounds. While I look around, I can use the cover of the night to use my Byakugan and have a better look at things. Are you okay with the kitchen, Tenten?"

Tenten gave a firm nod. It wasn't like she had any other choice. She also doubted they would hide a really important scroll in the kitchen, but…well.

"We will meet back here once we are done," Neji instructed. "Try not to draw too much attention."

Lee and Tenten nodded before they three dispersed.

Tenten tried to seem natural as she wondered the room, looking at everything with curiosity without appearing too observant, trying not to feel claustrophobic with the amount of people in the palace. She hadn't seen so many different kinds of people in one place before. It kind of reminded her of when she was in the water prison Kisame had her in years ago. Like the air wasn't getting to her lungs correctly. Tenten pushed back the feeling and moved forward.

Tenten was surprised that a simple getup and no forehead protector was enough to let her slip through the door and down the hallway of the eastern side, unnoticed. Even more, that guards hadn't stopped her on her way there. She found it challenging when she actually got to the kitchen. The reason why she hadn't seen guards on the way to the kitchen was because the guards assign to that area were all here. There seemed to be an argument going on. She knew that she would easily be spotted. Everyone in the kitchen had stopped what they were doing and where only focused on what was being said, mainly between a cook and a guard. If she started looking around, she would stand out like a sore thumb. Before she turned around and go back the way she came, Tenten decided to listen to what they were fighting about.

"Please tell Lord Lao-Yung that I did not intended to make the dancers and musicians sick," said a middle-aged man. Just by his statement Tenten could infer that he was the main chef in the kitchen or at least the one in charge of everyone there

"We will see about that," said the guard. "You are lucky that some hadn't eaten the food you prepared earlier or there wouldn't be much entertainment tonight. The family is very displeased. If it happens again, you will pay with your life. This is a very important event."

Then the guard turned and walked away, which was Tenten's cue to get out of there. While she was making her way back, she heard the middle-aged man shout, "I tell you it was the vendors from the market. They were the ones who brought us our ingredients today! They must be behind this!"

Tenten was disappointed when she got back, annoyed that she couldn't do what she had set out to do. She knew she could turn back, but with the guards in their posts again and everyone in such a tense state, she knew she was bound to get in trouble.

Tenten put on a face of amusement as she heard the few musicians and dancers trying to entertain the crows. The guard had been right—without the rest of them, the party was boring and lacked much. She could see unimpressed looks from the crowd surrounding her. She just hoped Neji and Lee were luckier than her.

Twenty minutes later, Tenten heard a voice whisper behind her. "What happened?"

Tenten turned towards Neji, trying to hold back looking defeated. She briefly explained what had happened. Neji cursed under her breath, rubbing one of his hands around his mouth.

"I have a plan, though," Tenten told him. "Tomorrow I will pretend to be one of the helpers and sneak into the kitchen."

Neji shook his head. Tenten could tell Neji was already thinking away around their problem. "You will get caught."

"I have my charm," Tenten said, giving a small wink. "If they stop me or question me, I will just talk my way around it."

"I don't know," Neji said, still unsure.

"Trust me," she reassured. "I will have things under control."

* * *

When they left the palace and discussed their findings, Lee, Neji and Tenten concluded that they needed more time. They were able to draw a blueprint, but there were some gaps in certain areas. Lee was able to search both hallways but was limited by the number of guards that were posted around the hallways and rooms.

"If I kept lurking, I knew they would have gotten suspicious," Lee said. "But I am pretty sure the hallway that leads to Lord Lao-Yung could be the key. I know he must be hiding something there."

Neji nodded, thinking over everything Lee told him. "The same thing happened to me when I went to the place grounds. Although there were some people walking about, the guards were always keeping a close eye on everything. I could only use my Byakugan for a brief moment, that was enough for me to determine that there is nothing on the palace grounds. That means the scroll is defiantly inside."

Neji paused, going over problems in his head. Tenten took that as her opportunity to talk about what she had experience and the plan she had told Neji over in the palace.

"That's too dangerous, Tenten," Lee said. Tenten could see how Neji was holding back his _I told you so. _

"Yes," Tenten admitted, "But it's the only way to get past the guards. We need to cover all of our bases. I couldn't check the kitchen at all last night. Though I am highly dubious that the scroll could be there, we can't leave any stone left unturned."

"The guards are going to be a problem," Neji noted. "When I used my Byakugan, I saw that they were stationed in pairs every 10 feet."

"See," Tenten said, as if that proved her point. "I will be in and out quickly. They will hardly notice I am there."

"I wonder if the new Order Society is facing the same problems we are," Neji wondered.

Tenten wondered the same. They had underestimated the guards. This little detail was going to make the mission difficult.

"We need a distraction," Lee said as if struck by a big epiphany.

"How will that help us?" Neji asked, irritation in his voice. "For this mission to be successful, we need to cover our trails."

"It might draw attention to us," Lee explained, "But it will also make the guards leave their posts."

"It would have to be a big distraction, though," Tenten said.

They were silent as they let the idea linger in their minds.

* * *

The next day, Tenten put her plan in motion. When she reached the eastern side hallway, she convinced the guard that she was one of the cook's helpers. She bated her eyes a few times, before he was convinced and let her pass. She went unnoticed as she checked each cupboard and drawer, closet and storage rooms. She had come up with nothing. Tenten was checking one last room before she joined Neji and Lee again—who were focusing their efforts in really scooping out the western side. She was closing the door after finding nothing (what a surprise!) when she heard the same guard from before calling out to yesterday's chef—Hiro she had found out his name was from the way people constantly called on him for approval.

"You have done it again, old man!" the guard shouted. "Are you purposely sabotaging the celebration? More of our musicians got sick and we only have one dancer left!"

"No. I am not doing anything of this on purpose," Hiro pleaded. "I just want to please Lord Lao-Yung! I don't know what could be going on!"

"If you are so convinced it's not your doing, then you are tasked to find new musicians and dancers for tomorrow. These two days have been lacking by much, tomorrow better measure up to the Lord's standards! They better capture everyone's attention!"

"But I am just a cook, I don't know any musicians or dancers," Hiro was on the verge of tears now.

"I guess there is a lot of work to do then," the guard said spitefully before walking away.

Hiro started falling to hysterics asking the helpers and other cooks if they knew of anyone that could fill in those positions. It was there that Tenten hatched an idea. The guard said that the performers Hiro got had to catch everyone's attention. Since it was the last day, could that mean that the guards would leave their posts to join the celebrations? If not, maybe she could capture enough of their attention for Neji and Lee to have an opening. She was sure this would have to be their distraction.

Tenten was so assured that when Hiro asked her, she answered without any hesitation, "Yes. Before I was a cook's aid, I was used to be known as the Dancing Dragon."

Hiro practically started crying right there and then. Neji, though, did not take such news as ecstatically as Hiro when they got back from the party and she told Lee and him about it. Lee was still unsure of what he should feel about it, afraid to side with her for fear of being in the receiving end of Neji's anger.

"I thought I told you we needed to keep our cover," Neji said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tenten could feel the pounding of Neji's headache in her head too.

"I thought we all agreed we needed a distraction," Tenten countered, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Neji agreed. "Without putting ourselves in the front line. You will have to say caught whatever whatever the other dancers and musicians got."

"No," Tenten firmly said, standing her ground. "This is our perfect opening."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you when you said you had things under control. I knew something like this would happen," Neji grumbled, rubbing his hand up and down his face.

"I think Tenten might have a point, Neji," Lee began gently (smart of him), "We only have until tomorrow to get the scroll. We don't know if the New Order Society has a better lead than us. We need to give it our all if we want this to work. We could be looking at new war."

Surprisingly, Lee's word rang true, silencing them all. Tenten hadn't thought about their deadline. Suddenly, she felt a pressure in her lungs. What if they failed and thousands of lives perished because they couldn't stop the war?

Neji cursed—which meant Lee was right. "Why did you say you were a dancer? You can't dance."

Tenten tried to not look too relieved. Neji was agreeing to her plan. She smiled, pleased that she had won this argument somehow. "Trust me, my dancing skills won't be the one distracting everyone tomorrow."

* * *

Tenten had gone through her 'routine' three times with Neji and Lee, who pitched in over the top ideas of how she could make it wild enough to catch everybody's attention. Tenten couldn't help feeling nervous. Although, she was confident in her weapons skills, she wasn't sure if she was special enough to catch everybody's attention. Tonight she needed to bring all her big tricks out for a spin.

To add to the pressure, Hiro had told her the day before that she needed to come early and get ready, seeing how the dancers and musicians dressed a certain way as was required by the family. He couldn't just give the clothes to her and let herself get dressed in the inn. No. He said the clothes were exotic and were property of the Lao-Yung family, so they were kept in the palace. So, she had to leave hours before the last day of celebration began and be primed there.

While they powdered and painted her face, Hiro came over and thank her again for helping him in this big task. He let her know that she was the only dancer he could find, so she really needed to wow everyone. Great. He also told her that the vendors who sold him the spoiled ingredients felt so sorry for the trouble they had cause him that they got a band for him. They would start playing once she was done preforming.

"So, everything worked out in the end," he said cheerily.

Tenten hoped she could say the same about tonight.

Once they were done doing her hair—which was simply pinning the sides of her hair with a golden brooch on both sides—they pulled out the dress she was supposed to be wearing. Tenten tried to mask her surprised when she saw it. The dancers weren't wearing such revealing dresses two days before. When she mentioned this to one of the girls who helped her get ready, she just chuckled and said, "This is the last night. The Lao-Yung family want it to be memorable. And besides, you are one of the main performers. You have to stand out."

Tenten smiled in understanding, though all she felt was dread. She tried to look at the bright side of things. At least the black sleeveless qipao-styled dress with its short collar and long skirt was only revealing in the back, it's trim lined in gold, the form of a dragon engraved in the stitching—she was the Dancing Dragon after all. She knew she had a strange faze one time when it came to the way she dressed, but this was totally different. When she saw herself in the mirror, black kohl lined eyes and red lips, her silhouette accentuate by how tight the dress hugged her body, she knew one thing for certain: if her 'dancing' didn't catch anyone's attention, this would.

As the hour drew closer, Tenten started to feel unsure of her decision. Why did she had to jump on the bandwagon? She knew peace hung in the balance, but did she really have to say she was a dancer. Now everybody was going to be looking at her. Every time she would look down at herself, she would see her hands trembling. Tenten hoped Neji wasn't annoyed with this.

Too soon one of the guards came to her and told her it was her time to 'entertain'. Tenten took in a deep steading breath, straightened her back, and walked gracefully to the main room. The moment she walked out she felt every eye land on her. Tenten tried to control her heart rate as she smiled flirtatiously at everyone. She ignored the seductive smiles she got back, instead looking around for Neji and Lee when she stopped in the center of the room.

They had said that they would head to the western side when she started juggling knives because everybody would have their attention solely on her by then. Tenten just needed to start, but she knew that unless she found Lee and Neji in the crowd she wouldn't have the right footing. She easily spotted Neji and Lee, but they hadn't notice her arrive. Maybe they didn't recognize her.

Tenten exhaled softly. She would have to do this without them then. They needed to be efficient with their timing. She nodded to one of the guards. He looked at her and stepped forward.

"Ladies, gentlemen and travelers from afar," the guard shouted. Those who hadn't noticed her then, noticed her now. "The Dancing Dragon."

Tenten caught a glimpse of Lee as she took out her ribbons and started moving them around, convincing herself that this was no different from training. Lee gave her an encouraging nod, which helped her gain a bit of confidence. Tenten could hear people's murmurs in fascination as she did a walkover and then a quick spin with the ribbons. She knew she couldn't linger too much on one thing, so she placed the ribbons on the floor and walked over to a table and peeked underneath. She had stashed all of her other props there.

Tenten noticed Neji when she took out the red silk veil fans and continued with her routine. He seemed to gap at first—but Tenten was spinning then, so she must have interpreted that wrong. When she looked at him again, he seemed to try to convey that she was doing alright—that her cover was working—with his eyes. So, she kept on.

The trick to her cover working was using the weapon skills she had acquired throughout the years and stepping it up each time. Tenten started with knives first, juggling them, catching them with the tips of her fingers. She knew that by then Neji and Lee were on their way to the western side.

"That's not all," Tenten said as she threw the knives at a guard. They landed right above his head. People gasped and clapped, the crowed growing more ecstatic with each trick. She got a sword then, doing all the stances she has learned over the years. Then she did a quick trick of swallowing the sword (it was made out of bendable plastic, but the crowd didn't know that). They seemed to lose it with that one. By then Tenten didn't know how much time had passed, put she knew it wasn't enough.

"Want to know why they call me the Dancing Dragon?" Tenten shouted overly enthusiastic.

The crowd cheered. Tenten smiled despite feeling dreadful. This was the most dangerous part of her routine. She just hoped nothing caught on fire.

Tenten twirled towards her ribbons again, grabbing a match box as she did. She moved a ribbon around before doing a walkover to a table and grabbing a drink. She pretended she was taking a sip—which earned her some amused chuckles—before she lit the match and spat the alcohol. People screamed in alarm first, not understanding it was all part of the act. But then they clapped cheerfully, impressed by her theatrics. Tenten did this trick two more times before she bowed, indicating that she was done.

People clapped and hailed, enthralled by her performance. Tenten circled the room while she waved, trying to take in account how many guards had gather to see her performance. There were plenty who had joined in and were applauding with the crowds. She just hoped it was enough to grant Lee and Neji enough time to go through the rooms.

"The Pungi's will now be playing music for us," said that guard that had first introduced her.

The musicians that Hiro got took their place in the center of the room much like Tenten had done when she performed. There was a moment of silence while they settled, people murmuring in curiosity.

Then the music began. The crowd stood around at first, unsure, but in a few seconds, everybody was dancing to the music. Just by merely listening to it, Tenten knew it was different from anything she had ever heard. Definitely different from two days ago when there were barely any musicians. It was like a living thing, it beat in the same rhythm as her heart. The melody, sweet and light, would possess her limbs and they would sway on their own, guided by some invisible force. It was like she was drunk, her mind fuzzy. She was sure she hadn't drunk or eaten anything funny—she made sure not to eat or drink anything Hiro prepared. Tenten wasn't the only one, though. Everyone else seemed intoxicated too.

Tenten danced alone at first, then different men and women would take her as their partner and sway her around. Different hands would touch her briefly before they were replaced by others. And then others and then others. Soon, Tenten felt lost. She couldn't remember where she was or how she gotten there. She almost forgot she was in a mission, that she needed to be alert. All she knew was that she was light as a feather. This time, a pair of hands touched the bare of her back, turning her around. Tenten knew without looking who it was, she would recognize him anywhere, even if she were old and blind. She felt her heart flutter, missing its footing with the music, as she stared up at Neji. She would normally try to keep herself in check, but the music and the dancing made her feel wild, so she went along with it. Tenten grabbed Neji and started swaying him around.

Neji seemed like he was fighting against something, like he was trying hard to concentrate.

"We need to get Lee. We need to get out of here. The music-"

"Is great, don't you think?" Tenten said, placing both her hands on his shoulder. "Dance with me."

"Tenten, you are not listening to me. The music-"

"Oh," Tenten pouted as she looked up at Neji, disappointed. "Just dance with me, you grouch. Isn't this a party?"

Just then the music slowed down, and everybody started seeking partners. This new melody was heart wrenching and melancholic.

"Oh," Tenten said again as she realized what sort of song they were playing. _How sad. It's a tragic love song. _Under normal circumstances she would have never attempted to do anything that she had done—most certainly not place her head in Neji's chest and start weeping. She was sure the kohl in her eyes was running.

Tenten felt Neji hesitate before wrapping both hands around her exposed back, engulfing her. Both their lives were so tragic. It seemed destiny didn't want them together. She might not have him, but she had this moment. That was enough for her.

Tenten pulled back and looked at Neji's lovely lavender eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

Neji just looked at her, mouth slightly agape. "I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do," she pressed. "You hate me just by looking at me. You despise me even more when I am with Lee and he didn't do anything to merit that. You hate me and all I ever did was love you."

Tenten paused, not quite sure if she could fathom what just happened. Did she just blurted that she loved him? Well. She couldn't take it back now, and the music was just turning more melancholic. The whole experience seemed surreal. She was starting to wonder how she got there in the first place.

Neji seemed to focus on her now. "You love me?"

The rhythm from the song was pounding in her ears. "I have never stopped."

It was like a switch. One moment Neji was looking into her eyes, the next her mouth. Tenten didn't know if it was an invitation or if he was merely looking, but she leaned forward. For a second, he just stared and then he leaned in too. She was sure both their eyes were heavy lidded— entranced by the music and their bodies pressing together. She couldn't distinguish which of their hearts was pounding so loudly. She started feeling giddy, but she wasn't sure why.

"Guys!" Lee came in, cutting between them. "I got the scroll. We need to get out of here. Something is off about this."

It was like an invisible trance had broken. Neji and Tenten both seemed to snap out of it. It was like they were looking at each other for the first time. Neji let go of his hold and Tenten took a step back, both blushing and looking away. As she stared at her shoes, she noticed the music stopped completely.

"Yes," Neji confirmed. "The music is a jutsu."

Tenten felt her mind clearing as the effects of the music wore off, something clicking. The New Order Society were the ones playing the music. They were controlling the crowds and, by the looks of it, the guards too. They also planned a 'distraction'. That meant Hiro was right—the food vendors were the ones behind this. Well, the New Order Society posing as food vendors.

"We have to go," Lee urged.

Neji and Tenten nodded. The three of them started pushing through the crowd, heading towards the exit.

They were reaching the doors when they heard someone shout, "Stop them. Thieves!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys. I know, I know. It's too long! It was going to be longer because I had a certain ending in mind, but I decided to leave it for next chapter. Man, I really struggled with this chapter. I had an idea for it, but I didn't know how to get there. I hope how the New Order Society was going about getting the scroll wasn't so obvious—I really tried to make it interesting. BTW, Pungi (the name that I chose for the musicians) is a wind instrument played by snake charmers. That was just be trying to foreshadow. So Neji and Tenten had been under a jutsu :0 Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts. I am sorry you guys had to read a lot. Also, did you notice how almost all of my chapters start with the but this one didn't? See you on the next update!**


	11. The Pursue

They had barely gotten far before the New Order Society and the Lao-Yung palace guards gained on them. They were facing two opponents now, something they were unprepared for (though they had discussed the possibility of it priorly). It was three against twenty or so, more on their way.

"We are being surrounded," Neji informed them, his Byakugan seeing what Lee and Tenten couldn't at the moment.

"We will have to have to fight them off," Lee said getting into a stance position, reading himself to open the gates.

Tenten knew that something like this would happen, especially considering how things went last time they retrieved the scroll. This time around, she was going to make sure she wouldn't make the same mistakes.

She couldn't bring any scrolls or weapons—not that she could have with the guards inspecting the visitors. The only thing Tenten was able to sneak in were paper bombs. They were inside of her earrings just in case she needed them. It was the only place she knew they wouldn't question to look. Her only other defense method if she were to run out of paper bombs was her hand to hand combat. At least, Neji and Rock Lee had their own abilities and techniques to help them out.

"Hand over the scroll calmly and quietly," said a palace guard of Lao-Yung.

"No," said a man dressed as one of the musicians, a member of one of the New Order Society, "They will hand it over to us."

The guard looked at the musician, understanding for the first time that they were not working for the same side. "Who are you?"

Tenten stopped hearing after that, she could see Neji beckoning Lee and Tenten closer. Tenten was glad to see that their team still didn't need words to communicate. Just by looking into Lee and Neji's eyes, she knew all she needed to know.

An argument had broken out then. Now it was the palace guards of Lao-Yung and the New Order Society who were seconds away from fighting each other.

"You will be coming with us too," said the guard, cautiously stepping towards the New Order Society member.

"No such thing," screamed the man, no hesitation in initiating an attack.

Soon they were all fighting. Guards and New Order Society. A palace guard and Lee. Neji and a New Order Society member. Tenten was simultaneously fighting against both (how lucky).

She knew that she needed an opening, not to be fighting long enough to get one of the paper bombs out. This was the only way the plan her team had silently exchanged mere moments ago could work. The distraction would be their only means of escaping. If all went well, they would need to head to the inn next, so they could gather their gear and weapons and be on their way back to the Leaf Village (it was déjà vu all over again).

Tenten eye gouge a guard just as she turned, throat punching a New Order Society member next. She did a quick sweep before she shouted, "Lee, Neji, cover me!"

Lee and Neji were instantly there, on the defense, giving their backs to her as she worked to get her earrings off. She could only fit five paper bombs in each earing, ten in total. Tenten knew she needed to be wise with the way she used them while they got to the inn. Or in case they couldn't reach the inn.

"Get ready," Tenten told them as she threw the paper bomb.

They started running before the bomb hit the floor, but it was not use. The explosion sent them skidding. Tenten could feel her exposed back getting scratched up with the rocks as she rolled a couple of times before jumping back on her feet and running. She knew Lee and Neji were doing the same thing despite not being able to see them through the cloud of smoke. While she ran, Tenten shortened the skirt length of her dress with one rip. This helped her leap faster.

Once the smoke cleared, Tenten saw Neji and Lee running beside her. Neji was a little farther ahead, she was in the middle and Lee was in the back. The mere observation sent a pang through her chest. Lee's always so fast, Tenten's usually the one in the back. Something must have happened.

When Tenten turned back, she saw that Lee was clutching his shoulder. It looked like he was hit by a kunai. It seemed like a superficial wound, yet Lee was panting and looked to be on the brink of collapsing.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted as she slowed down to the same pace as Lee.

Neji turned and slowed too, understanding that Tenten needed help aiding Lee. Tenten grabbed the injured side, making sure she wasn't hurting it further. Neji grabbed the other side and they started moving.

"What happened?" Neji demanded.

"I got hit when the bomb went off and we started running," Lee explained. "But the kunai that struck me must have had something. I feel like my body is shutting down."

"Poisoned," Neji murmured to himself.

Lee and Tenten were silenced with his words. They were miles from a healer, and they were being pursued, if Lee had been poisoned, how would they be able to treat him on time? She could tell that was what everybody was thinking in that moment.

Tenten shook her head. "Let's just focus on getting to the inn."

Though they were being followed, Lee, Neji and Tenten were able to get to the inn undetected. There, Tenten was quick to change clothes and get dress, bandaging her scratched back and other minor wounds (hers or Neji's, she couldn't tell). Once, she got her hair out of the way and into her signature buns, she got to work on Lee.

Tenten tried to be gentle as she worked, trying to remember everything from her failed training as a medical-nin. As she worked on cleaning and bandaging, she told Lee and Neji of the inferences she made once she broke out of the trance. Of New Order Society posing as vendors and getting the dancers and musicians sick just so they could infiltrate the palace. She could only assume that they had concluded the same thing they had too, that they needed a distraction to bypass the guards.

"It makes sense," Neji commented as he watched Tenten work on Lee. "The only advantage that we had was that you preformed first. That was the only thing that made us have the lead on them. If it were the other way around, they might be the ones we would be perusing now."

"Yes, that is true," Lee said proudly, though we looked worse for wear. "You did amazing, Tenten. We got out of there on the nick of time. If it were not for there jutsu we might have gotten out before anyone noticed."

"What was that anyway?" Tenten asked, trying to push back the memory of Neji's touch on her skin. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

Strangely, Lee was the one who answered. "It's something I have ever seen only once before. It is a forbidden jutsu from the Land of Sound. The music is like a drug, it incapacitates the mind and leaves your opponent vulnerable and susceptible for deceit. That is why they banned it in the first place. Many used this for corruption and thieving."

Tenten thought about how her mind felt fuzzy, like she couldn't think straight. That would explain why Tenten had said she loved Neji. She wouldn't say such things if she had her head on straight.

"So, it's like someone is controlling you?" She asked for her and Neji's benefit. She was sure they both would rather forget what had happened at the Lao-Yung palace.

Lee shook his head, grunting as she secures the bandage with a tug. "Not quite. It is more like being drunk. You are not necessarily a puppet doing someone's bidding, Tenten. You are just more susceptible to being irrational than having common sense. That is why when me and Guy Sensei were trapped in a jutsu just like that one 5 years ago in the Land of Music, I was able to break free easily. They didn't know I would use Drunken First."

"Oh," Tenten tried to sound amazed, controlling the heat she felt raising in her cheeks.

"When I heard the music, I knew something—Ah!" Lee grunted halfway through his sentence, his hands covering his face like he just been hit.

"Lee!" Tenten called out concerned. She put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know," Lee grumbled, doubling over.

"Neji," Tenten turned to the Hyuga, "Please use your Byakugan and see what's wrong with Lee."

Neji silently nodded, crouching in front of Lee and inspecting his whole body with his Byakugan. Seconds later, he closed his eyes, resigned. "He is poisoned indeed. It is traveling through his system at a sluggish pace, though. He needs to be treated."

Determined, Tenten grabbed Lee's other shoulder, trying to get him to stand. "Then we need to move out now if we want Lee to get better. Who know if the guards and the New Order Society are right outside that door."

Lee was too heavy. Tenten could hardly stand up straight. "Help me, Neji," Tenten huffed. When he didn't answer right away, she turned to him. He was just staring at them, his silence was all she needed to know. "Just help me, Neji. Damn it. Lee is our teammate, we can't leave him!"

Neji's brows twitched in disapproval. "Carrying Lee will slow us down. It's better to leave him here, get our pursuers off Lee's trail and send help his way."

Tenten couldn't help her jaw falling open at his words. "Tell me you are joking. We can't leave Lee here alone. He could die. Neji—"

"No," Lee said beside her. "Neji is has a point. I have been trying to fight this off since I got hit and… it is useless. Our mission is our priority."

Tenten felt a lump in her throat and her eyes glisten. She looked at Neji with a frown and then at Lee. Lee gave a sympathetic smile. She was being outnumbered.

"It's okay, Tenten. Just help me get to the bed."

Tenten staggered for a bit, until Neji helped her with this task. She could feel the angry fire that burned in her chest. She wouldn't voice what she was feeling at that moment. No, Tenten would not make Lee feel bad about his decision.

Once Tenten was sure Lee was comfortable, she told him, "We will come back to you as soon as possible."

Lee smiled weakly. Tenten could tell he was out of it, a testament to how powerful the poison was. Lee usually was very animated, even when he was sick. "Be careful guys. Let's see this mission through."

Neji and Tenten nodded.

"We will," Neji said.

Tenten hadn't known she was so distraught until they were a few miles from the town and the inn, from Lee. This only reminded of the war, when they were permanently separated from Neji. She knew how them not being there for him ended up like. Tenten just hoped this time would be different. She didn't want to loosen anymore members of her team.

"He is going to be fine, Tenten," Neji said beside her as they jumped through tree branches, using them as cover. That is, once they got out of the desert-y parts.

Tenten felt her worry and sadness replace by the same anger as before. "No thanks to you."

"This is what was needed to be done for the mission to be successful. Lee and I understood that, but it seems like you don't have a clear grasp of that yet," Neji said coldly this time, clearly annoyed with her.

"All you think about is this mission being successful. What is the point of getting our ranks back if we get to lose so much in the process?" Tenten could feel herself retreat in her mind.

"You talk as if Lee is already dead. You are underestimating his strength," Neji noted.

His words tugged at something within her that Tenten wasn't aware of. She tried to gather herself enough, but all the fire left her. "He might as well be."

Neji looked at her briefly before focusing on ahead. "This is what it takes to be a ninja. We all knew that when we decided to choose this path."

"That is why I partially retired from that life," Tenten said. "My team is my family. I want them to be alive and safe. Clearly you have never experience losing someone to the degree—" Tenten stopped herself, remembering Neji's father. Suddenly, all she felt as shame for being so rash and insensitive. "I didn't mean it to come out that—"

Neji's face was like stone. "Enough, Tenten."

"I am so sorry, Neji," Tenten said quietly, feeling disgusted with herself.

Neji just moved further ahead, not wanting to be near her at the moment. "Let's just focus on this."

* * *

They had been moving nonstop, occasionally crunching or going down on the ground for better cover. When the palace guards of Lao-Yung or the New Order Society would pass them without being notice, they would continue onward. Before, they had reached their destination in five days (a whole week ahead of schedule) with them taking little rest stops and six hours of sleep every night. If they planned on shortening their time to the Leaf Village, they would have to be more extreme.

Tenten barely felt her legs by the end of the first day. The first thing she did when they stop was empty her stomach, which Neji didn't seem to appreciate. They barely rested that night, waking up an hour later by Neji who told her their pursuers where close by. They kept moving until Tenten saw the sun rise in the horizon. At the sight she almost cried, not because it was beautiful, but because it meant she hadn't rested in more than 32 hours.

Neji seemed unfazed, never showing that he was winded (even though her tiredness must be reflecting in his body as well). Tenten still wasn't sure how he was able to do it. Despite begging Neji to stop for rest, he insisted on moving forward. Tenten didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, as payback for her insensitive words, or because he thought they were in immediate danger.

It only took Tenten collapsing midjump for Neji to decide to rest. He had caught her then, just in time, before saying, "We rest for 20 minutes, then we keep moving."

After Tenten ate and vomited her food immediately after, she told Neji, "We need to make camp, we need to rest. _I _need to rest."

Neji had his eyes closed, a pissed off expression in his face. "No."

Tenten was tired, yes, but she still found enough energy to be angry too. "Neji, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, but please don't take it out on me. We need to rest—"

"Stop apologizing," Neji said firmly. "You did not hurt my feelings and I am not punishing you. You are aware that we are being tracked and that we need to deliver this scroll as soon as possible, yes?"

"Yes," Tenten said a sharpness to her voice, "Lee is also counting on us. All of this isn't lost on me. Just like how much rage you are oozing right now."

Neji's eyes flashed furiously, slamming a fist on the floor, silencing her. "I am not angry!"

Tenten gaped at Neji, never seeing him so bad-tempered in her life. Neji seemed to realize that he did and said the complete opposite of what he just stated because he closed his eyes, trying to calm his expression.

"Ha!" Tenten said sarcastically. "Okay, yeah, sure."

More coolly, he said, "If I am behaving a certain away it's because you are getting on my last nerve."

Tenten felt a fire burning in her throat, all the things she wanted to scream at the tip of her tongue, wanting to come out. But when she opened her mouth, all she did was laugh. It started as big cackles. When Neji opened his eyes, a look of utter concern in his expression, she started giggling. When his face crumpled into irritation again, she started guffawing.

"You have lost your mind," Neji murmured.

"That is old news, Neji," Tenten said better composed then, wiping a tear from her eye. If she didn't sleep soon, she would surely lose it for real.

They were silent again, just like before. It was so sudden Tenten felt like she got stuck in the face. She knew she was not going to be able to rest now—the sun was still out, and she was still too wary from traveling and arguing. Never mind that 20 minutes would never be enough. They needed to keep going for Lee's sake and for the village's sake. She just needed five more minutes before she let Neji know that.

Tenten looked at him now, his outburst long lost. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she might not have believed it was true.

"I didn't mean to say that you had not experienced lost or pain, Neji," Tenten carefully said. "I know you have. I just meant to say that…" What was she planning on saying then?

Neji sighed. "I understand."

Quietly, she said, "Team Guy is all I have."

Neji just nodded, eyes still firmly closed. Was he meditating?

Tenten felt like they were still on weary ground. She felt the need to seek his approval (though she didn't understand why). Tenten could feel another apology at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it down. Before she realized that she was echoing old words, she blurted, "Don't hate me."

Neji must have concluded the same thing too, his eyes opening, focusing on her with scrutiny. "I don't hate you."

Lee said the jutsu at the palace made people intoxicated, drunk. Tenten just wished it would mean being really drunk, blacking out and forgetting everything drunk. No. She was assaulted by memories. Tenten could tell Neji was also thinking back to two nights ago as well. His eyes were rummaging her face in search of something.

Tenten had wondered more than one time what would have happened if Lee hadn't interrupted them.

Tenten shook the thought out of her head, plastering a small smile on her face as she said, "Just don't, okay?"

Neji stared cryptically at her. By then, Tenten was too tired to figure out what that meant.

* * *

They had made their campsite near the border that divided the Country of Wind and the Country of Fire. The had been moving none-stop since resting for 20 minutes, trying to outrun their persecutors (who Neji noted were unrelenting). By the time they stopped, they had been gasping for air, collapsing on the ground. They ate quickly (this time Tenten didn't vomit!), deciding to rest for a few hours before continuing. They weren't that sure if they were still being followed. They couldn't linger long enough to find out, either. So, they agreed on this.

"We will leave in four hours," Neji told her.

Tenten had nodded, hopping that would be enough.

Sheer exhaustion made her fall unconscious quickly. Soon Tenten started dreaming.

It was like she was watching the entirety of her life unfold from far away. She was an orphan— a nothing that wanted to become something. That wanted to be important enough to be cared for and respect, to be worthy enough as to never be abandoned ever again. Tenten always knew she wanted to be great at something, no matter the cost or what it took to get there. When she joined Team Guy, she finally understood what it meant to have a family, to have people who cared for her and her wellbeing. She stopped striving for greatness—though she tried to be better at what she was good at— and she focused more on preserving the one thing she needed, her family. When she heard about Neji's death, part of that family withered and died too. Tenten felt like she had become an orphan all over again. Like she had been abandoned. Like she wasn't good enough to be sticking around for. Tenten never knew her parents, so the feeling of loss she was supposed to be feeling had been substituted by resentment many years ago. With Neji, she just felt complete and utter devastation. She only held it together because she knew that is what he would want. The main reason she opened the shop was so she wouldn't be face with carnage again. So, she could be as far away from loss as possible. To refrain from moving on.

Tenten had imagined countless times how things would have turned out if it were her the one who put herself on the line. If Neji were the one dealing with her loss—though he wouldn't be as devastated as she had been. He would marry and have kids. His kids would play with Lee's. Guy would be like their grandfather. She would be remembered fondly, occasionally, but otherwise would be an afterthought.

Tenten had thought about it so much, it felt strange to see it so vividly in her dream. It was like the dream she had that day at the camp, but this one was different. She was dying a thousand different deaths. A spear through her heart. Drowning under water. Burning in a fire. Falling off the sky. Decapitated. Starved to death. Stabbed. Choked. Hung. Run over. Poisoned. Over and over. While she watched all of these deaths, while she relished in the pain that seemed to want to bleed her dry, she would scream to a bottomless void. It felt like days and years and seconds and no time at all.

Tenten wasn't aware she was being shaken hard until the sudden movement and someone shouting her name woke her up. Her eyes blinked opened and she grabbed her neck, gasping. It was like the air didn't get to her lungs fast enough. Then she registered her shaking body, the hair pasted on her forehead, the sweat that clung to her clothes.

Neji was on top of her, both hands on her shoulders. His long hair spread around them like a curtain separating them from the world. He looked pale, out of breath. He kept looking into her eyes as if he wasn't sure she was wake.

"Neji?" she whispered, unsure of what was going on.

He sighed relieved, pulling away from her. Tenten took the opportunity to sit up then, looking at her surroundings. They were still in their campsite. She looked at Neji, who kept rubbing his face. Flustered.

"What happened?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea. She was pretty sure she was the one stuck in the nightmare this time. She was sure Neji was the one who had been trying to wake her up.

Neji stopped rubbing at his face, looked at her defeated. She wasn't even sure how he hadn't passed out from the extortion like she has when he has his episodes. "I don't know. It was like another nightmare, but this time I wasn't the one dying. It was you. You kept dying over and over. I woke up when you were choking to death. I tried to wake you. I tried for 20 minutes."

At the mention of being in that state for 20 minutes, Tenten shuddered. It had never taken her so long to wake up Neji when he had his nightmares. She left like she was about to vomit as she thought about herself dying over and over. She was starting to understand why Neji had said the scroll was vile that first time they found it. By going against the natural order of things, it was like death, life, _something_ wanted to set things back the way they were. She was starting to wonder if the nightmares would ever end.

Tenten covered her face with her hand, crushed. They needed to deliver the scroll to Naruto. They weren't even that sure if they were followed. There was also the matter of Lee. He had been hurt and, although Tenten did all she could, he still needed help. They weren't even sure if they got to Lee too. Now, they had to deal with this side effect of the scroll and—

Tenten felt Neji's hands on her, trying to make her look at him. "I just need a moment," she told him.

"Tenten," Neji said quietly. Tenten couldn't even bring herself to respond. "Do you truly think you're an afterthought?"

Tenten groaned at his words, dreadfully cringing at the thought that he even knew that. Sharing dreams was starting to be more of a pain than she initially thought. "I really don't want to talk about that."

Tenten felt Neji pull his hands away. She was relieved and sad that he did. They sat in silence while Tenten processed everything. She still couldn't believe Neji saw her dream, saw her life, saw her dying. Saw her deepest desire. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed about it.

"When we were in the hospital, Sakura had asked me what I would have done if I was in your shoes, if you were the one who died. I told her that I didn't know, but that I would have not done something so drastic," Neji said quiet and serious. "I thought it was clear. It _was _a clear path. I wouldn't have done what you did."

Tenten didn't know what Neji wanted to say with this but it was making her feel awful. "I understand."

Neji sighed. "No. I was arrogant. Watching you die over and over… Tenten, would you look at me."

_No, _Tenten wanted to say, but instead she slowly lowered her hands, surprised that Neji was so close to her. She didn't hear him move. He was looking at her so intently in the eyes, she felt the need to look away.

"I apologize for being so cold towards you and for not understanding what you went through. I would have regretted burning the scroll the rest of my life if you had died instead of me. And if I knew you somehow kept it, I would have surely opened it."

Tenten was speechless. She didn't know how to respond or how to react. The darkness of the night made his words feel more intimate than they should. She just stared at him.

Neji looked down at his hands and added in an even voice "You would not have been an afterthought. You would be the first thought that came to mind when I would wake up and the last before I would go to sleep."

Tenten grabbed at the hand he was looking at and tried to say everything she couldn't put into words in one squish. Neji lifted his eyes, his stare heavy with unsaid things. Tenten felt herself blush as his eyes flickered to her mouth and then to her eyes again, a question in his gaze. She answered by placing his hand in the nook between her neck and shoulder. She stared at his lips too, but she wasn't asking a question.

Time stood at a stand still as Neji leaned in. Tenten hadn't known she had placed a hand on his shoulder until they were mere inches away. Neji touched foreheads with Tenten, looking in her eyes. She didn't know if it was his or her heart beating wildly, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She didn't know why he was hesitating so much.

Tenten slightly parted her lips, beckoning Neji in. When Neji kept looking at her still, she couldn't help chuckle. Was he nervous? Just as she thought it Tenten thought how impossible it was. Neji was smart and handsome. She knew a lot of girls liked him and were constantly after him. He must have had plenty of experience when it came to them. Although, as Tenten thought about it, Neji was always very uptight. He was never just out for the mere enjoyment of it. He would only training and go on missions. And they were mostly stuck together in the majority of them. Tenten never remembered him talking about liking someone. Neji had also died young—before he could even do anything of those things.

This time Tenten was the one looking intently into Neji's eyes, trying to seek the answer to the question she didn't want to voice.

"Give me a second," he told her, frowning a fraction but never moving.

Tenten pulled back, just enough to read his whole face. "Have you done this befo—?

Tenten felt Neji's hand slide from her shoulder to the back of her neck before his lips gently touched hers. It was an innocent kiss, ones shared by children. It was like he was afraid she was going to crumble in his hands, like she was too delicate. Though Tenten melted into the kiss she could tell how unsure Neji was.

Too soon he broke away. Neji looked at the ground, clearly dissatisfied in himself, his face blushing red, something Tenten could see even in the darkness. Something she never thought she would see. She didn't know why watching all of this broke her heart— maybe it was the fact that he never got to grow up past 18. He was always very mature for his age, but even looking like a 32-year-old, Neji was still stuck in time. A teen who never experience a normal adolescence.

Tenten touched Neji's face, making him looked at her. His face was already composed then and his eyes told her he didn't want any of her pity. That was okay. She wasn't planning on being empathetic.

Before her boldness was lost on her, Tenten leaned in and kissed Neji, deeply and purposeful. Though he was tense at first, he quickly found his ground. Tenten was slow at first, being deliberate and to the point. Neji was a quick study, though. Soon he was the one leading their small dance. It reminded her of when they trained, except Neji never pressed her against him like this when they trained. Except, they didn't touch each other this way when they did.

Them being linked to each other made the whole experience different. Tenten was processing all of her sensations along with his. It was hard for her to have a clear head. She wondered if Neji felt the same way. Like being shocked by electricity. Like a fire, burning, raging. Her nightmare felt years away now.

Tenten wasn't sure what they might have done next if Neji hadn't pulled away so abruptly. She hadn't noticed when he activated his Byakugan, until he stood, circling their campsite.

"We have to go," Neji said, "They are on to us."

* * *

They had been moving for an hour and half. Neji had been right. Despite not being gifted with incredible eyesight, Tenten could hear the loud grunting and footfalls behind them. Making camp was a mistake. This didn't help Neji and Tenten; this only helped their persecutors. They had finally gained on them. They had barely shaken them off their trail.

Tenten couldn't help but curse. She could see Neji up in a branch putting a finger to his mouth, ordering her to keep quiet. She couldn't help rolling her eyes as she crouched behind a bush. She was sure this time they could take them. Albeit, Lee wasn't with them and they were too many too count, but Tenten had her whole arsenal with her. That at least counted as something.

Tenten waited, hearing the loud rumbling fade out in the distance. Neji came down to her when there was only the sound of insects and crickets. It was obvious that getting back to the village was going be more uphill than they thought.

"Let's go," Neji said. "We bide our time for now."

Tenten shook her head as she crossed her arms, understanding what she needed to do. "No." Tenten smiled, the corners of her mouth wavering a bit. "You deliver the scroll. I will get them off your trail. This is the only way you will be able to reach the village and get help for Lee."

It was Neji's turn to cross his arms. "Nonsense. We can both reach the village, deliver the scroll and get help to Lee."

Tenten stood her ground, already decided. "We will have to face them eventually. We might get hurt and with us link this way, it will be a problem."

Neji sighed. He outstretched his arm towards Tenten, scroll in hand. "Then you take it to the Hokage."

Tenten didn't move. "No. We both know you are faster than me. Besides, you are the one who the Hokage is mad at. It has to be you."

Neji stared her down. "He is mad at you too."

Tenten smiled. "Not as much as you. Anyway, Himawari must be waiting on you. You wouldn't want to get her mad." Silence. "Just do this, Neji. I will head to the village as soon as I shake them off me." When Neji didn't seemed to budge, she fed him his own words back to him, "I would think you'd understand how important this mission is. It's our priority. We told Lee we would see it through."

Neji sighed, resigned. Slowly he lowered his hand but didn't move from his spot. They just stared at each other for what felt like minutes. "I want you to keep your word."

Tenten nodded, chest heavy with unease. "I promise to return to the village as soon as I can."

Neji's gaze was unwavering. Tenten felt like she was crumbling underneath it. After a moment, he stepped forward and looked down at her. Tenten watched as Neji closed his eyes and patted her on her shoulder. "I hold you to those words."

Tenten nodded, slightly disappointed. Before she thought too much about it, she headed to the direction where she heard the footfalls last. She planned on using one of her other scrolls as a decoy. Once they were after her, she would run in opposite direction of the village. She just hoped she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Before anything, hello and thank you to the new people following the story. Thank you, Kmy068, raspberryfanfics, hannahzerofive, for always commenting. We finally had an official NejiTen moment. Woohoo! Next chapter would be kind of interesting, though… hehehe. But I guess you will have to wait until then. You might have not been wondering this, but I have been updating a lot because I have a lot of free time on my hands right now. However, soon I will start working and studying again, and the updates might take longer. I want to get a lot of important things out of the way though. I have already started writing the next one. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments! Um, anyway, see you on the next update! Stay safe. **


	12. The Return

It had been two months. Two months without knowing where Tenten was—where they were keeping her. The moment Lee had arrived at the village six days after he and Tenten left him in the inn, three days after him and Tenten parted ways, Neji knew something terribly wrong had happened. That was around the time they started torturing her.

Neji wasn't quite sure what kind of methods they were using per se. It was never the same pain for too long—never long enough for him to distinguish anything important. Sometimes it was a sharp pain. Or a stabbing pain. Searing pain. Sometimes it would burn, or it would feel too cold. Sometimes it was heavy. At times, his nose would start bleeding, or his body would start hurting and bruising over. Now and then he would start seeing cuts all over his body. If he were to fall unconscious, which would almost always happen, he was unable to register what else they were doing to her. If it were not for Sakura, he was sure he and Tenten would have died by now.

Neji spent most of his time in the hospital, where he was partially hospitalized and refused visitors, tending to, and anticipating the coming torment almost hourly. He could hardly stand himself; he could barely stand others. Still, Lee visited regularly. Sometimes with Might Guy, who would encourage him to stay strong for Tenten.

"After all, you are her only lifeline," Might Guy had told him.

He was right, of course. So Neji endured. He would hope that Tenten would show up in his dreams and tell him where she was, just so he could put an end to all of it. Even his regular nightmare paled in comparison. Even those were scarce too. He barely slept and, when he did, those were fitful and come with little rest.

Neji wasn't a superstitious person, not like Tenten who believed in ghosts. Yet, his skin would crawl when he would think about the dream he and she experienced. He was ashamed to think that two months ago he found out so much about his teammate and all of it whist in a dream. But that was not what shocked him—then, yes. He was embarrassed that he had assumed many things about her. Like, having a happy childhood, loving parents, a healthy support system. The way that she acted never indicated that she was an orphan. Well, not when you compared her to the others. To himself. Tenten was always kind and understanding.

Though that had consumed his mind when he first found out, mostly when she wouldn't wake up… No. Presently, he thought that her nightmare was like a bad omen. A premonition of all the pain she would go through (and in extension him). Neji wondered if she has made the same connection.

It was when the Hokage had declared war against the New Order Society that Tenten's torturers stopped. When Neji had gotten to the Leaf Village with the scroll and delivered it to Naruto, he was surprised to find out that his team was not the only one tasked to retrieve such a thing. Other teams were also assigned to retrieve the scrolls from other Lao-Yung's establishments in other parts of the countries. Neji was impressed that Naruto had anticipated so far ahead that the New Order Society would try to get their hands on the rest of them. Even he had not thought of that. That emotion didn't last long. Not when he thought about the cost it took to achieve such a thing.

When he thought about it, it made sense that they would stop. Why would they keep touring Tenten if this new war was so eminent? They needed to gather all the numbers they could get. Neji just hoped he could recover fast enough to join Lee and Might Guy in search for her.

Neji had tried, and failed many times, to go out and track Tenten. It wouldn't be that hard, he figured. Besides, he couldn't just wait around until everything was well. She might not have that same luck. He also felt partially responsible for what had come to her. He should have insisted on taking her place. Though Neji was aware Tenten was capable of defending herself, he was better equipped for driving the enemy off.

Neji had talked to Naruto too. He was the Hokage and also a person to blame for what had happened to Lee and Tenten—though Lee had the attention he needed and recovered quickly. But Naruto did not want to send a rescue mission when they needed everyone in the village, when every number made a difference in the war. It was a dead end. Even when he coaxed Hinata in convincing her husband otherwise, it came to no avail. The rescue team would have to be well aware of the risks, they would have to willingly put themselves on the line for this.

Neji only knew of two people who, in the middle of war, would decide to leave in search of their teammate than serve their village and country.

Lee and Might Guy were about to leave in hunt for her down without him—because he wasn't in good shape to leave yet despite protesting—when they got the news. Tenten had somehow gotten back. Somehow, she escaped wherever it was they were keeping her and wandered back to the village. When Neji heard of the news, he was more than relieved. He knew Tenten would keep her word somehow. She would have fought her way through.

Although, much like before, Neji should have figured something was off the instant Tenten didn't report to the Hokage first thing. She just sent word of her return and headed to her house. No one seemed to notice anything wrong when they had dealt with her personally—not that they would with everyone focusing on the war. He should had foreseen this.

The day Lee and Might Guy notified him of Tenten's return, Neji made sure to convince them in waiting for him to get discharge from hospital before going over to her house. The only explanation he had offered was that it would be ideal for Tenten to see them all together. He knew deep down that he was doing all of this for his own sake. As much as the thought flustered him, Neji knew he needed their over the top personalities to fill in the gaps. To make things less awkward. He knew his and Tenten's relationship had shifted in a way and he was unprepared to face that yet.

Neji had not expected Tenten to be laying in her living room carpet when her team arrived for a visit. Seeing her there was all he needed to know to understand that something was wrong. Not only that, but any spectator who would walk in could tell something bad must have happened just by looking at her. Although she did not seem to have any wounds externally (perhaps healing bruises now)—not when Sakura had made sure to treat them all almost right away—the empty look in Tenten's eyes, the dark circles, the hollowness in her face, the loose messy hair, the apparent weight loss—they all spoke volumes.

Neji was embarrassed to admit that his vanity held him in place, that it was his teammate and sensei the who knelt down beside her, ambushing her with all types of questions. If someone were to question him about it, he would blame his stiffness on his still healing body, but he knew the truth.

"What is wrong, oh youthful flower? Tell me!" Lee hovered too closely, running his hands over Tenten as if trying to assess everything. Tenten just shrunk deeper into the fetal position she had on the floor. "How can I make it better?"

"Give her some space, Lee!" Guy reprimanded his student, pulling him away. "Tenten, are you okay?"

Neji could feel Tenten's heart started racing, much like he did those two months she was away. It would always hitch this way before they began torturing her. He saw her face crumble as she silently wept. His stomach dropped. Neji had seen Tenten cry before, but this was completely different. It was heart wrenching; he could feel the agony in his body.

Tenten was inconsolable. It did not matter how many times Lee hovered or promised things, nor Might Guy's lame jokes or awkward comments, it was of no use. No, it had the opposite effect. It made it worse.

Neji all the while watched, not knowing what to do, thinking for the first time that she might had been crying all those times he thought she was just nervously anticipating agony, that she was just bracing herself for the pain. He had never felt so useless before.

After what seemed a few minutes Lee and Might Guy turned to Neji, as if he were the answer. He tried to convey with a swift shake of his head that he did not know what to do, that he could barely stomach watching Tenten this way, that he had no words. But they didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

Neji sighed as he knelt before Tenten, in the middle of Lee and Might Guy. She had her eyes tightly closed, dry tears in her cheeks. He could feel his throat dry, so he swallowed. What was he supposed to say?

"Tenten," Neji said gently. For a moment he wondered if he should touch her shoulder in reassurance, but he thought against it quickly.

Tenten's tightly shut eyes twitched, but otherwise didn't respond. "We are sorry we couldn't get to you sooner. We are sorry we could not be there. _I _am sorry." No response. Neji swallowed again. "I am aware that you might not want us around right now, and if you want us to go, that's fine, just let us know if you need anything."

Still nothing. Neji looked to Lee and Guy, seeking direction (which was saying a lot). They just looked at each other and at Tenten at a loss.

After a beat or two of silence, Lee grabbed her hand. He had it in a death lock, Neji could tell. He was about to tell Lee to loosen up, but his teammate spoke before he could. "We are here for you, Tenten. Just say the word and we will do anything."

Neji wasn't sure if it was Lee's words or his grip that made Tenten snap her eyes open, he was just disappointed that he wasn't the one who got to break through to her.

"I," Tenten began, voice small, eyes set on Lee, then on Guy and then on Neji, "I am just so tired."

Neji thought that Tenten would start weeping again, but she held it together. He was glad he was kneeling on the ground. He didn't know what he would have done if he were standing. Neji had never heard Tenten sound so small. It was like all the life and light inside of her was snuffed out.

"Do you want us to leave you so you can rest?" Might Guy offered, looking distraught.

Tenten's eyes lost focus then, lost in memory. She shuddered. "No. I don't want to be alone right now. Just…can you guys stay for a while?"

"Of course," Lee said as if there was no other place he would rather be.

"As long as you want, oh youthful flower," Guy assured.

Neji just looked at her. If he were to kneel there any longer, he was sure he would crumble. No, he had to keep busy. He stood up in a swift move. "I will make some tea."

It had not occurred to him that he did not know where Tenten kept her things until he reached the kitchen. After fumbling around for a bit, he found a kettle but nothing to make tea with. In fact, her kitchen was completely empty. This frustrated him for a minute, until he figured he could just go to the market and get her some groceries. It would make him feel more useful and he would give him enough time to process everything.

"Need to go get somethings in the market," Neji said as way of goodbye. "I will return shortly."

* * *

When Neji got back, he was surprised to find that Lee and Might Guy had managed get Tenten off the carpet. They had somehow gotten her to sit in the living room couch instead. He was still unconvinced by their efforts, so he made sure to make eye contact with her as he carried the groceries to the kitchen. Tenten gave him a weak smile before she continued listening to whatever Might Guy and Lee where telling her in that moment. They were probably letting her know about the war and how, in a couple of days, they would be heading out. The smile was everything Neji needed to know to understand Tenten was just putting up an act for their benefit. He had seen all of this before.

Once in the kitchen, Neji got to work. He started doing things simultaneously—all for the sake of time and distraction. He started readying the ingredients for the herring soba he was about to prepare while he got the kettle going. He knew Tenten would prefer something else as her tastes where much different than his, but he knew from experience that when he felt down, this was the only thing that helped get his spirits up.

Neji only hoped that the jasmine tea would calm her down and the herring soba would give her the strength she needed. Other than that, he knew his words would make no difference. He had experienced the same physical pain she had, yes, but he was surrounded by his teammates and medical-nins. He was constantly being reassured that everything was under control. He was never alone, not the way she had been. Neji wasn't aware of what other things they might have done to her, things he might had not been aware of…Things he couldn't bring himself to linger too much on or ask.

When he was done, Neji was soaking in sweat, never expecting Tenten's kitchen to have such poor ventilation. How she managed it was beyond him. He tried to cool himself down before bringing the soba and the tea to the small dinning table. Lee and Might Guy's stomach started growling as soon as they saw him walk out and Neji had to shoot them a death stare, making them know they needed to keep themselves in check.

Said teammate just turned green at the sight of the food. Tenten gave wavering smile, "Oh, Neji. You shouldn't have. I am not hungry at all. I—"

"No," Neji said firmly. "Eat."

While Tenten stared at the food flabbergasted, Neji shoot a look at Guy and Lee, indicating with his eyes that they should chip in too.

"Yes, Tenten," Lee said encouragingly. "Please eat. You will feel a lot better after."

"Do it for us," Guy added almost immediately.

Tenten hesitantly started eating, taking her time doing so. Neji could see a slight difference in Tenten once she was done—perhaps more liveliness—but other than that she was still missing her usual perkiness. He didn't know why he thought food would make a difference.

Neji was trying to figure out a solution to this puzzle, keeping quiet while Guy and Lee did all the talking. If it could be considered that. More like rambling. He tried to be more observant, tried to get all the variables. Neji had only seen her this way once before. When she had developed aquaphobia after their encounter with Kisame. After experiencing intense trauma.

Deep down Neji knew that was the reason, he just didn't want to accept that. After all, he was responsible for it. He had been too caught up in his own head. Neji's judgment was clouded then. He had felt the needed to prove himself. He and Tenten had…No, he couldn't linger on the thought. He had not allowed himself to think about in since it happened. Not for too long at least. He would only let himself bring up the memory when he was experiencing pain, when Sakura's healing did nothing to sooth his physical agony. Neji could barely look at her now without remembering, without feeling like he was losing his sanity.

They left past midnight, though he considered it to be too soon. They were standing in the doorway, saying their goodbyes, promising more visits in the future. Neji dawdled for a moment, letting Lee and Guy go ahead of him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He couldn't quite believe Tenten had gotten back, that he was standing at her door when two months ago her whereabouts where a mistery.

Tenten's eyes were far away, much like they were all night. Lost in thought or in memory, he was unable to distinguish which. Neji was only able to tell that she hadn't notice he stayed behind.

"Goodnight, Tenten," Neji said quietly, but still she jumped at his words, startled.

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for coming, making groceries and cooking. Eh, you didn't have to go through all that trouble, you know."

Neji open his mouth to say it was no trouble_, she needed to eat, no_? but instead he said, "If the needs ever arises, you know you can always talk to me."

Tenten stared in surprise, eyes big glassy mirror reflecting the stars of the night. Her only response was a tight nod. Without knowing what to do next, Neji nodded too, catching up to Guy and Lee.

* * *

Neji was walking towards the Hokage's office, determined. He had already argued with Naruto about this, he knew it would be pointless. Yet, he felt the need to try once more. To convince him to let him join the Hyuga force in the war. To not let him stand idly by. He was a ninja, he was going to behave as such. Neji couldn't just do nothing.

When Naruto looked up at the sound of a knock on his open office door, he immediately rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprise to see you today, Neji?"

Neji gave the Hokage a small sarcastic smile, remembering that Naruto's position merited respect. He couldn't get too flustered, so he crossed his arms and took his remark as an invitation to walk in. "Well, tomorrow all the forces leave to fight the New Order Society, what did you expect? You already know why I am here."

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "I have had this talk with Boruto last night, this morning with Sarada, and now you too? You know what that means? Neji you are behaving like a child. My decision is final."

Neji frowned, well aware that he is not as young as he used to be. He would probably wrinkle easier now. He shook his head, feeling frustration getting the best of him. "You know I am an important asset, I am the strongest in my clan. What if something happens? Remember last time?"

Naruto laughed cynically, but Neji could tell it was quite sincere all the same. "Yeah, 14 years ago you were the strongest. Things change. I do remember what happened last time—you died."

"It's a war. It's—" Neji began but was silence by Naruto's hand. He bit his tongue despite wanting to press his point further.

"You and Tenten are linked," Naruto had said as if it weren't that obvious. Yes, Neji knows that. He lives with the fact everyday, but she would understand. "If something happens to you, I will have you guys blood on my hands. Understand? Not only that, but if you die, it will be my fault. Last time, it was all you. You decided to put yourself on the line, you died the hero, but if I allow this, I will be the one to blame. Either way, I promised Hinata that I wouldn't let you go. So, you are not going and that's an order."

Neji bit his tongue tightly, afraid to say things that he shouldn't. Lady Hinata… he would try to understand the reasoning behind that decision, just not now.

Neji's eyes closed in resignation. "I can't do nothing. I know I can be useful—"

"I was not done speaking," Naruto cut in.

Neji snapped his eyes open, not knowing if Naruto did all of this to patronize him. He nodded saying all he needed with the gesture—he apologized and told him to continue. Naruto looked like he was tired. "I do have a special task for you."

Neji had not gone to Tenten's place for two days, feeling angry. After Naruto told him that he wanted to task him with keeping the village safe while everyone was away, he felt furious. Not because the job was obviously just something to keep him distracted, but because he also tasked the same thing to Boruto, his son, and Sarada, the Uchiha's daughter. Naruto told him how he regarded him as a ninja with that assignment. He considered Neji to be at the same caliber as children. When he couldn't find anyone else to blame, he blamed Tenten. After all, she was the one who brought him back. The one who put him in this position.

Deep down, he knew he couldn't keep blaming her for all of his problems. Specially now. So, he convinced himself that he would not visit her because he did not want to come off as rude or to treat her harshly because his pride had been hurt. Even if she was partially to blame.

On the third day, Neji felt like he was calm enough to check up on Tenten again, deciding to take a long walk around the village to make sure things were in order before going to her house. Everything seemed to be alright, but he couldn't help noticing her shop was closed. Still closed. He didn't know much about running a business, but he was sure this wasn't good for the store long-term. He made note to ask her about it when he got to her house. He was pretty sure she could profit from the war and gain back what she had lost in her time away.

Neji also wanted to talk to her about the scroll. He just needed to know she was doing well before he did so, he needed her as alert as possible for it. If the Hokage knew he had copied the scroll on a piece of parchment so he could study it later, to understand everything he and Tenten were going through, he would have their ranks and heads stripped off. There was no other way, though. He knew Naruto planned on storing the scroll under watch and key, there would be no other opportunity to analyze it. Neji was sure Naruto would not trust them enough to let them read it occasionally. No, this was the only way.

It was different story when Neji reached Tenten's house. After the fourth or fifth time knocking, announcing he was at the door and her not answering, he felt dreadful. Neji tried to calm himself, reminding himself that he wasn't hurt so she might not be in any immediate danger. He tried the doorknob next. It turned effortlessly. She left her door open?

"I am going to go in," he told her just because he knew that barging in a house was disrespectful in a way.

Neji found her almost immediately. It wasn't like he could miss her. She was laying in the carpet. At the sight, Neji's felt his stomach drop. He thought she was doing better when he last left her. Apparently not. As he tentatively approached her, he looked around her house. Everything seemed to be in the same place he last saw them. When he got on one knee before her, he noted a few things. First, the dead look on her eyes, it was like she hadn't registered he was there. Second, she was wearing the same clothes she wore when he, Lee and Guy were there. Third, all though she did not smell bad per se, he could tell she hadn't showered in a few days. Neji used his Byakugan and inspected her body. She wasn't hurt. At least, not physically.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder afraid she might crack and crumble before his very eyes. "Tenten," he said softly, "I will come back, okay?"

She still had a far away look.

In one swift movement, Neji stood up and walked in long strides until he reached the Uzumaki residence. In contrast to Tenten the door swung open with two knocks. Himawari was the one to open the door.

She stared at him surprised, her mouth slightly opened. "Uncle Neji!"

Neji understood her amazement. He was amazed he was there too, specially considering why he was there for, but he knew her amazement stemmed from the fact that this was the second time he had willingly come to their house. The first time was when they threw a dinner in his honor when he returned. Now he was there again.

"Hello, Himawari. Can you get you mother?"

Himawari still seemed awestruck for a moment. Then, she nodded before turning in search for Hinata. She gave two steps before she turned around, wrapped her arms around his waist and ran inside her house.

Neji was still trying to comprehend Himawari's admiration for him when his cousin approached him, a worried expression on her face.

"Did something happen to Boruto?" was the first thing she asked.

Neji shook his head, mustering the words he wanted expressed without feeling embarrassed. Still, he felt his ears heat up as he said, "Lady Hinata, I know this might be too much to ask, but you are the only one I trust enough to request such a thing from."

To his astonishment, Hinata smiled. "Anything."

Neji was in Tenten's kitchen, struggling to make sesame dumplings—the only thing that popped in his mind and he remembered she would eat on a daily basis. He could hear Hinata and Himawari talking to Tenten, trying to get her off the carpet. He had gone straight to the kitchen, needing to focus and feel like he was helping too. Though all things considered, it was Hinata who had to deal with the hard job. Well, he considered it that way. She was a lady and, though he was the one who had asked her for the favor, he was very well aware how unbefitting it was. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to aiding Tenten, specially when it revolved getting her to take a shower.

Neji could hear the shower being turned on, making him sigh in relief. Lady Hinata got through to her. Seconds later, Himawari walked in.

"Oof," she complained, fanning herself. "This place is hot."

Neji couldn't help smirking to himself. "Indeed."

Neji felt the unease in his stomach and his heart rate pick up before he heard Tenten's loud sobbing. Himawari snapped her head in the direction of the bathroom then turned to Neji, a concern look in her face. He took a steading breath, leaving his work half done.

"Stay here," Neji told Himawari, who nodded, though she looked like she wanted to protest.

Neji could hear Lady Hinata's attempts at trying to sooth Tenten, but if anything, she just sobbed louder. Neji gently knocked on the door, clearing his throat, "Is everything alright?"

Silence. Neji was about to damn everything and open the door but then Lady Hinata said, "Yes, don't worry. We are fine."

Now Tenten's crying was just sniffling. Hinata must have known he was still there because she said, "It's okay. Keep doing what you are doing. Please let Himawari know I will need her help soon."

As Neji walked towards the kitchen, something clicked. The last time he had seen her, she had not been this inconsolable or distraught. When they went to check on her, she held it together. He had told Tenten she could tell him anything, but she was putting up an act, hiding how affected she was, for them, for him. For some reason he couldn't understand. He tried to ignore the bitterness he felt at the thought.

"Is everything okay?" Himawari asked when Neji returned to the kitchen.

Neji nodded, letting her know that Hinata would need her help soon. After that, Himawari had the good sense of not asking more questions, helping him out in his dumpling making until Lady Hinata called for her. The food was almost ready by the time his cousin joined him in the kitchen and told him that she needed to get going.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata," Neji said, bowing.

She just gave him a small smile, parting with, "Be patient."

Neji was still trying to figure what his cousin met by the time the dumplings where finished. He brought two servings to the table, despite the fact that he wasn't a fan of dumplings. Neji just hoped sharing a meal would help Tenten feel like they were still friends, like she could trust him.

After a minute or two, Neji found Tenten in the edge of her bed. Her hair was freshy washed and down, wearing a black shirt and long pants. Her eyes were red rimmed, looking at the floor, skin flushed. Few were the times that Neji has seen her teammate with her hair down and it still amazed him. It was like staring at a whole different person.

"Tenten," Neji began, always unsure of how to approach her. "Let's eat."

Tenten snapped her eyes at him, "You think I am an inept."

Neji was speechless at her words, he didn't know how to answer to that. "I—"

"You think I can't eat or wash myself. Is that why you brought Hinata over?"

Her words were accusing. _Be patient_, were Lady Hinata's words. Neji tried to remind himself of that as he calmly answered, "I think you can look after yourself."

"Then why do you humiliate me this way?" Tenten's voice trembled as she asked this. She stood, standing straight. "I have been through this before and I've come out the other side. I am not a child, unable to look after herself."

Then she walked past him. Neji stood there for a moment, letting her words sink in, trying to figure out when she'd gone through something like this. Had he noticed then? Was it when she developed her aquaphobia? No, he never remembered her behaving this way. She had gotten help like she promised. Suddenly he understood. Was she referring to when he died?

Neji was confused when he walked after her and found her at the table, sitting, looking at the dumplings. He was sure she would just storm out or lay on the carpet again, not sit at the dinning table. He tried to pretend that their whole exchange a couple moments ago didn't happen as he sat across from her.

"Sesame dumplings?" she asked, still looking at them.

Neji wasn't sure what she meant or what he should answer. Tenten looked like she was on the verge of crying again. "They might not taste that good but try to eat them all."

After a beat or two of silence, Neji went to grab for his chopsticks, thinking that if Tenten saw that he was eating, she would be encouraged to do so too, when she grabbed his hand. Her grip tight.

Neji looked up at her, words at the tip of his tongue.

"I kept my word. I returned. I am not useless. Don't treat me like I am helpless, like I am going to crumble, okay?"

Neji nodded, gathering the words he needed before he spoke. He knew this was important. "I don't think you are weak, Tenten. Truth be told, I think you are stronger than me and Lee. I know you can get through this on your own, but I want to help you, not because I think you need the help, but because I want you to get better sooner. Isn't that what friends do?"

Tenten closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I am still me, Neji."

"I know."

"Just a little broken," Tenten added quietly, "but I am still me."

Neji grabbed her hand in return, her words like sharp knives. "I am sorry I wasn't there to prevent that."

Tenten smiled weakly. "How could you have? You were keeping me alive, literally."

"Still."

Tenten let go of his hand, grabbing the chopsticks. "Let's eat."

After that, Neji didn't know many things. For example, he stayed at Tenten's house until the afternoon, telling her he would return to check up on her at night, after he was done with his rounds around the village. There was no need to do that, he was well aware. Neji knew Tenten was more stable now and that hovering would only feed into this idiotic idea she had that he thought she was weak.

While he made his rounds, he noticed that he was too distracted. Even Boruto and Sadara made quick to point that out—which was surprising since they only seemed to notice each other. Neji had not made any comments about it because he knew they were right. Not only that, but he was too eager to be done with the job. His mind was lost in too many thoughts, so many that he couldn't process at once.

When Neji had finished, he promised himself that he would briefly check on Tenten and go to the Hyuga manor. He needed to sleep and rest, something he had been lacking for a while now. He had also been thinking of sneaking out of the village during the early hours of the morning, just to see how the war efforts were going and if he was needed—all of that despite Naurto's orders. This was how he functioned, these were the laws he reigned himself with. That was his ninja way.

All of that went out the window when Tenten told him to join her inside. The sheer wonder that she received him at the door made him step inside. He couldn't be concise then. Not when Tenten had mustered enough strength to set up the dining table and make wontons.

"Please stay and eat," she had said as she served, never giving him enough time to decline the offer. What was Neji to do? This would surely get her down. He felt like he made so much progress today, there was no point in seeing that all go away so suddenly.

"Yes, but I must be going soon."

Neji knew there was no reason in staying for so long, they had not talked at all since sitting down at the table—much like they did earlier—but when Tenten offered some tea, he didn't say no. Neji didn't understand why he was lingering so much. Why did he felt the need to stay? Tenten was not going to break down.

Neji was about to stand up, bid his goodbye. Tell her that he couldn't finish the tea, that he had a long day tomorrow, that he might not visit for a couple of days while he was at it—he was busy and all that. But then Tenten looked at him and he knew deep down she was about to tell him something. He didn't know why, he just did.

"When they were keeping me in that bunker," Tenten started, their teas cooling down, "When they would do all those things to me, I would think, 'This is okay, this is nothing. This is not the worst thing to have happened to me.'"

Neji's mouth dried at her words. He didn't know who of the two was getting worked up. He felt like he had lost his words. If he could ignore the ache long enough, maybe he could string them together.

Tenten laughed dryly. "Believe it or not, it worked. That wasn't the worst thing to happen to me, nor was it the most painful. If I hadn't found the scroll, I think I would have been okay with grieving your death for the rest of my life. For me, no other sadness in the world would do."

Neji just stared at Tenten for a while, the moment seeming to expand forever. He had opened his mouth on two occasions, but the words didn't come. Then he decided to keep it close, for fear of looking more of a fool than he already had.

"You don't have to say anything, Neji," Tenten said, seeming to understand everything, like she always did. "I didn't say this to get a reaction out of you. I just wanted you to know that. When I was there, all I could think about those two whole months was how I never got to say all of these things. I just need to let them out in case anything happens."

Indeed, Neji didn't know many things. For example, he knew he should have said something, anything, but since Tenten gave him the option to keep quiet, he felt the need to do that. Just like the need to keep as still as possible in his chair. He didn't know what he could have done then—perhaps something reckless.

His mind was a different story. Neji couldn't help replaying the scene of the palace in his head, though he tried not to. He had been bewitched, but if Lee said they were drunk, he would have accepted the latter just so he could keep a shred of his dignity. After all, he justu's affects were minimal on him. No, he had just been entranced by her. By the way she looked and the way she moved. By her words.

_You hate me and all I ever did was love you. _

_ You love me?_

_ I have never stopped. _

Suddenly, the palace morphed. They were in the woods, their fire had been stomped out, so the smoke wouldn't give them away. Tenten's dream—nightmare—had shaken something in him, it had been so shocking he had been started awake. After the initial fear of trying to wake her up without response, Neji was facing the staggering surprise of losing complete and utter control of himself. He knew that if Tenten hadn't teased him, he might not have had the courage to kiss her, just to prove to her that he could. The mere thought made him studder, but Tenten had been kind—like she has always been towards him. She did not tease him, although she could have. And now—

"I have copied the scroll in a piece of parchment," Neji began. "I would like to discuss the contents with you."

Tenten's initial surprise at his words wore off fast. "Does Naruto know?"

Neji gave a small smirk. "No."

Tenten sighed, exasperated. "Then we should keep this to ourselves then."

"We should." Silence. "I could pass by tomorrow and go over it with you. If you want."

"Yes, of course."

Neji didn't know many things, no doubt. No, many was a stretch. He didn't know anything at all. He didn't understand himself and his contradicting ways. For example, despite wanting to leave sooner, he stayed until late at night. And although he planned on keeping his visit short, he had already arranged on coming over the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just wanted to say that I used a lyric from Taylor's Swift new album in this fic? Can you guess which one was the line. Also, gasp! It's in Neji's perspective. Gasp! Neji wasn't heavily influence by the justu! Gasp! Gasp! Gasp! Anyway, I struggled a bit with this one. I had an initial idea at first but ended up with this. I am much pleased with the route I took with this one. I thought of ending it with them eating but added him coming over again. Tell me your thoughts in the comments! See you on the next update. **


	13. The Dream

"What's wrong with your uncle?" Neji heard the young Uchiha ask his nephew.

Neji didn't understand why they felt the need to talk about him when he was so close. Did they want him to listen to everything they were saying?

Since Tenten had brought him back, Neji has had a hard time getting along with Boruto. Their first encounter felt like he was reliving an old memory. He was much like his father when they were kids. Boruto doesn't listen, doesn't follow orders, breaks the rules and was in need of a lot of discipline. Other than having the same name in a sense, they were nothing alike. It wasn't that he hated him. He would never hate his cousin's children, least of all Himawari. Boruto was just a lot to handle. Specially in their morning rounds.

"He's just cranky," Boruto elaborated.

"He is always cranky," Sarada murmured.

"Because he's stuck with us," Boruto explained. "And because of aunt Tenten."

"Interesting. I understand why he would be irritated at us, but what does this have to do with Tenten?"

Neji heard Boruto fake a gasp in surprise. He was about to reprimand him, but stopped when he heard him say, "You haven't heard the rumors?"

The rumors? There were rumors?

"No."

"He's spending too much time with aunt Tenten, if you know what I mean."

"I haven't heard a single thing about that."

Neji hadn't either.

"What?" Boruto sounded outraged. "That's all everybody seems to talk about. He has been spending a lot of time in her house. He leaves at well past midnight."

A surprise gasp from Sarada. "Really?"

"I even heard my mom tell my dad that she had to go to aunt Tenten's house and help her get clean. She was having a full on break down—"

"Boruto," Neji chided as he turned to the young Uzumaki.

Boruto seemed to shrink at the sound of his scolding tone. "Hai."

"Go check the north side of the village. Sarada, the south."

Neji was glad when they both dispersed, growing self-aware as he walked through the town, inspecting everything. Were people actually gossiping about him? He was just taking care of his teammate, nothing more, nothing less. Why would anyone assume anything of it? Neji was never a fan of town gossip, never liked what boredom brought out of people. He noted to himself to be more careful next time.

Despite his irritation, Boruto did have a point. He was cranky. Not only because he had awoken from a nightmare—no, a dream—last night, but because as a result of it, he was unable to sleep again. The dream had been different from the ones he had experienced before—which were just him relieving his death over and over. This one was too real, and he never did die. Well, at least not in the way he was used to. Neji had woken up feeling haunted by invisible ghosts. He was too worried about what it meant and if Tenten also experienced it. Neji hoped not. Just the thought sent him down spiral.

Since he couldn't sleep, Neji decided to go to the battle grounds a few miles away from village, where the war between the New Order Society, the Hidden Leaf and its allies was taking place. Regardless of his initial worries, it was turning out that the New Order Society lacked something Madara never did, lethalness and organization. Though Neji could tell with his Byakugan that the battle was ruthless, it was clear who was winning. The feeling of happiness was opaque by slight irritation. Naruto had been right after a while. He was not needed.

* * *

Last night, before going to bed, Neji thought of passing by Tenten's house early in the day and rescheduling their discussion of the scroll. He had looked at it countless times, confused and, now after the _dream_, plagued by the what it all meant. It would have not matter if they discuss it sooner or later. The scroll was either literal, with its contents meaning what they meant, or heavily encrypted. If it were the latter, it would take a while to figure out, and Neji reckoned they would have enough time for that.

When he reached her house, Neji was startled by laughter. He recognized that laughter. Neji didn't bother knocking, though he knew how rude it was and how it would be enough to fuel the neighbors and the gossip tenfold, opening the door in one swoop. There, Himawari braided Tenten's hair, her laughter dying in her throat at the sight of him.

"Uncle Neji!" Himawari said intrigued. Like someone who just found out a dirty secrete.

Neji ignored the obvious question in her tone as he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Just checking on aunt Tenten." She continued her braiding, though her smile grew all the wider. "I was dropping off something mom made for her. Why are you here?"

For a moment, Neji was speechless. He couldn't tell Himawari that he was here to discuss the scroll with Tenten if it implied that he had copied it in a piece of parchment. Neji was well aware that his niece did not know how to keep a secret, as was evident in the mission they had been assign to as consequence of. If Naruto found out what he did…

"Actually," Tenten began, noticing his struggle, "I wanted to ask you a favor, Himawari. While I am…" A pause while she searched for the right words. "Recovering I want you to look after my store."

Himawari gasped in amazement. Tenten's hair in her hands momentarily forgotten. "Really?"

"Yes," Tenten assured a little amused. "But your uncle Neji here is a little weary about it. He doesn't know if you can handle such a thing."

They both turned to Neji in expectation. Apparently, the ball was in his court now. He would decide what would happen next.

"Uh, yes," he confirmed as if on cue, not finding a reason to disagree with her. "I am still mulling it over."

"I can do it!" Himawari guaranteed. "I can handle it."

"What if someone tries to steal something?" Neji asked her suddenly, trying to end the conversation. "We were never done with your training."

Himawari looked more determined than ever, and Neji should have guessed something bad would happen. "I can show you I am ready."

* * *

Neji had dug his grave deeper, as ironic as it sounded. He made the mistake of opening Tenten's door when he heard Himawari's laughter—in spite of knowing how treacherous his niece clutches could be. He made the mistake of continuing with the charade even though Neji was sure Tenten would never let Himawari look after the store in real life. Although, when Tenten kept going along with Himawari's plan of showing off her skills, he started doubting himself. Did she really want to help him out or not?

To appease this problem he had cause, he told his niece that he would only be able to determine if she was qualified if she showed dominance with her hand to hand combat and with her Byakugan, but since they couldn't venture far from the village because of the war, they couldn't do much. So that was that, case close. It would have to happen on another time. Then, to his horror, Himawari offered the Hyuga compound as an alternative to their training grounds, it would be safer and there were already guards stationed in case anything happened. When Neji argued against it, she assured her grandfather wouldn't mind.

By then, Neji knew he wouldn't be able to persuade his niece otherwise. She was right. Hiashi wouldn't mind. His uncle was not the same man he used to be, not since he last saw him before he died. He had grown soft at some point and was more of a pushover than he led on to be. Neji still remember when the Hyuga clan was strict about its matters. Now… he was not sure what it was now.

Neji tried to ignore the curious stares he got from his clan members as he walked over to the area he and Lady Hinata used to train in when they were young, Himawari and Tenten trailing behind him. Tenten tried to keep the look of awe on her face in check, but she was failing miserably. He was pretty sure she tagged along just to see the inside of the building.

Himawari was quick to show him how much she had improved since their last training, promising that she was keeping up with it like she told him. Neji couldn't bluntly admit that she indeed had. A lot. No, certainly not say that she was seriously gifted and, that if she kept up with her training, she would be better than Boruto. No, it would all go to her head and she would end up running Tenten's entire store. And that was not the point in all of this. So, he focused his criticism on her hand to hand combat.

"What?" Himawari shrieked, not the slightest convinced with his critique.

"Yeah, Neji," Tenten agreed. "I think you are being a little harsh. She's a prodigy."

At her words, Neji felt like his whole life had been sucked right out of him. She had said something like that to him before. In another time. He felt himself slipping and shook his head, trying to concentrate. No, she hadn't. Tenten had never said anything like that to him before. Well, not this Tenten.

Neji gave Tenten a look, making her realize that she was not helping her case at all, forcing her to take back her words. "Although, Himawari, I have to admit he is right to some degree. Your hand to hand can use a little bit of tweaking."

"Really?" Himawari said, though she still didn't sound persuaded. More like suspicious. "If that is so, then you and uncle Neji should teach me what I did wrong. Weren't you the legendary Blue Beast's students?"

Yes, indeed. Neji had made a mistake.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other sheepishly. They haven't done that sort of exercise in years, not when they were too focus on perfecting their techniques. And when he came back, they were only interested in understanding the effects of the scroll, not practicing their hand to hand combat. Of course, Himawari would see through his façade. It would have just been easier to let her take care of the store like she wanted. Let her be manager if she wanted to so bad.

If it were not for the defiant smirk Himawari wore, similar to the one Naruto use to wear in his youth when he knew he'd won an argument, he would have let her have this.

Neji nodded to Tenten. "Are you up for it?"

Tenten seemed to ponder at that for a moment. After all, she was in any shape or form ready for it. Neither was he for that matter. She and him were still recovering from what the New Order Society had done.

She shrugged. "Sure. For old times' sake."

Neji hadn't been expecting that. Well, he hadn't been expecting a lot of things lately, but it just goes to show him that there were a lot of things he needed to be wrong about. From his periphery vision, Neji could tell Himawari was ecstatic about it.

Tenten did not hesitate in her advances, disregarding her defensive stance completely. Maybe that was what she was aiming for because Neji hadn't expected her to be so forward. Well, almost. He deflected her kicks and swats easily, able to get some shots in as well. Their blows were lighthearted, nothing harsh since it didn't matter who could manage a hit, they would both have the evidence in their bodies regardless. They were also teaching Himawari, so there was no point in being aggressive. There were at it for a few minutes, until Tenten took a few steps back, arms up, panting.

"Want us to stop?" Neji offered, already feeling the echo of her extortion in his body as well.

Tenten rolled her shoulders and her neck before she returned to her stance. "Not a chance."

They began again, but this time Neji felt like he was far away, reality and fiction bleeding into one. The motions reminded him of a routine, of day to day life. Like days melting into decades. He dodged her kicks and blows instinctively, already used to the pattern she was opting for, but not because he was paying particular attention.

Neji managed to land a blow on Tenten's right shoulder, making her tumble back. Tenten seemed shock and annoyed that he was able to do that.

"You idiot," she said jokingly, not crossed or angry, but it was enough to make his mind go blank. Those were the words she had told him before—

Before Neji could comprehend what happened, he was on the floor, Tenten's knee on his neck. It took him a second to realize that Tenten decided in that moment of distracted to knock him off his feet, beating him. He would hear Himawari's surprised gasp from where he laid.

Tenten smiled embarrassed, removing her knee from his neck and extending a hand to him. "You were distracted, so I took my shot. It was cheap, I know. Want to try again?"

Neji didn't understand why she would be embarrassed if he was the one who was made a fool.

"She got you good, uncle Neji," Himawari chippered from the sidelines, amused.

Neji ignored Tenten's helping hand, getting on his feet in one sharp move. "That is alright." He realized he was moving, heading for his quarters without saying a word, until his feet touched the wooden steps. Neji patted himself, turning to them, knowing they must be confused, "I will change out of these dirty clothes. You two may continue if you like." Before they could stop him, Neji continued his march.

He reached the quarters that served as his home, finding the discarded shirt he tried to put on this morning still laying on the floor. Neji removed the one he was wearing and picked the other one up. He wasn't sure if he was able to get it on him this time around, but he managed. Then he laid on the floor and meditated, trying to reign in some of his self-control, to gather his calm.

_It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real, _he kept saying to himself. It didn't help, he still got flashes from his parallel life, sounds and laughter from another time and place, from people that didn't exist.

Neji tried to restraint the physiological reactions his body was having in response to the emotional ones he tried to suppress. He really did not want Tenten to think something was wrong with him and question him about it, not when she was dealing with her own issues. Nevertheless, he wouldn't want to discuss this with her. It was fleeting and illogical. It would soon disappear. He hoped.

_It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real. _

Neji hadn't realized he had been holed on in his room for too long until he heard a knock on the door to his quarters.

"Are you sure this is Neji's room?" Neji heard Tenten whisper on the other side.

"Positive," Himawari answered. "Uncle Neji, you in there?"

Neji cringed, sighing as he got to his feet. He opened the door and got out quickly, sure that if we was not fast enough Himawari would bring Tenten inside and that was the least that he wanted (even if he ironically hovered around her house too much).

"Are you okay, uncle Neji?" was the first think Himawari blurted. "You aren't sour because aunt Tenten beat you, right?"

Neji shook his head, trying to emulate just how fine he was. "I am not bitter about it. That is what you should do if you are ever in battle, you never hesitate."

"Huh," Himawari said but didn't sound completely swayed.

"Anyway," Neji continued, "I must keep supervising the village. I need to head out and make my rounds. You two can stay here if you wish."

Neji started walking, hearing Himawari groan in disappointment.

"Neji," Tenten called out, but he kept on moving, pretending he didn't hear.

"Hey," Tenten shouted, sure the entire clan must have heard her. For the first time he wondered if she ever did anything in silence.

Neji sighed and turned to her. She had a confused frown painting her features.

"Will you pass by later to, uh, discuss the matter we talked about?"

The scroll, of course. He had almost forgotten, that was why he had gone to her house in the first place. He thought of telling her he could not, that he had some other things to attend to, but he knew he would require energy for that, to muster a lie convincing enough. Himawari would find a way to butt in and 'help', he could see it now in the way she curiously looked from him to Tenten. She was just itching to say something.

"Yes, but we must discuss it privately."

Neji knew his choice of words would only feed into this delusional idea Himawari seemed to have, but if Tenten could get her off her hair, it would be easier for him to convince his teammate that they needed to reschedule.

Tenten nodded in understanding and he took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

Neji took his time patrolling, obsessively going through the village as many times as he could without it being too daunting, but it ended up being that way regardless. Daunting, tiring, and tedious. Even Boruto and Sadara complained, which they never seemed to do around him. Talk about him behind his back, yes. To his face, never. Well, until this afternoon. That was a trait Boruto did not inherit from Naruto.

"You can never be too sure," he said as way of explaining his behavior, although he knew that the war was practically won and there were no immediate threats. Neji just needed time to himself and being busy was the only way to achieve that.

Surprisingly, doing his rounds helped him clear his head, he was distracted enough to feel like had control over things. A delusional thought, he knew. By then, the sun had already set. Neji assumed it must have been 7 or 8 o'clock, a perfect time. It would be too late for them to discuss the scroll in detail. Neji could also add that he was tired too when he tried to explain to Tenten why they couldn't analyze the scroll that evening. He didn't even have to lie for that one either, it was true. He was exhausted. If all went well, Neji would return to the compound and continue his meditation.

When Neji told Tenten, she just huffed in disappointment and crossed her arms. "Really? You don't know how hard it was to shake Himawari off me."

"I apologize," he said quietly, trying to wrap their conversation up. "Maybe another time. It's too late now."

"Oh, come on, Neji," Tenten whined, which in and out of its self-surprised him. Tenten never liked whining. "That hasn't stop you before."

Neji knew she was right. Wasn't that why the town was gossiping about? Why would this be any different? He needed a better excuse.

Tenten took his pondering as a sign that he was considering her words. "I promise I will go over it quickly. You don't have to stay too long. If you want, I can make the tea this time."

Maybe he should learn something from today, if such a lesson could be found, from Himawari's insistence. If Tenten wanted to read it, then she should. He could get that out of the way and focus on other things. The sooner he was done with it, the better. She also told him she would be brief about it. But it wasn't this line of reasoning that convinced him to stay.

"You make awful tea," Neji told her, instantly making Tenten gap as his bluntness. "I would rather make the tea."

Tenten smiled widely, her face brightening with the sense of victory. "Then come on in."

Once in her house, Neji walked over to her cupboard and started taking out what he needed. As he prepared their tea, he tried to understand how he ended up being this habitual—he wasn't even like this in his home. Neji had never been to her place so often—not when they were younger, and she lived in an apartment—but being at her house so frequently as of late had made him feel familiar to his surroundings. Neji already knew where everything was. Even the poor ventilation didn't face him as much as it did a couple of days ago.

When Neji brought both steaming teas over, he realized Tenten was still looking at the parchment, a small frown forming in the center of her forehead, her mouth pursed in thought.

"Do you have an idea of what it means?" she asked.

"I don't." Neji placed the cup close enough for her to reach it.

"Hm." Tenten hummed as she looked at the words again. "Life tied to life. Purpose taut to purpose. Death bound to death."

Hearing the words come from her mouth made Neji feel like he had been physically punched, like being haunted by ghosts again. He had wishfully hoped she wouldn't read them out loud. Wishful thinking wasn't enough, it seemed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I am," he answered so absentmindedly it came out as honest.

"Hm." Tenten place a finger on her chin as she returned her thoughts to the parchment. "I feel like it's quite literal. Life tied to life. Your life is tied to mine, just like your chakra. If I die, you die, and if you die, I die. Death bound to death. But I don't understand the purpose bit. What does it mean by that?"

Neji felt like he was falling down a rabbit hole. He sensed his body starting to fail him. He needed to stop thinking. Or rather, stop thinking about the same thing. It was pointless, he knew.

"Maybe it's an oath," he offered too quietly, despite not wanting to even say it.

"It doesn't sound like an oath to me," Tenten discarded distractedly, not even giving it a moment's thought. "Maybe it just refers to how our paths will always cross no matter where our roads take us. You know, because we are tethered to each other."

"Hm."

Tenten sighed, loudly. "I don't know why I thought this would help us. It's so vague and we hardly know the effects it has on our bodies. We only know of our shared injuries and the nightmares."

At the mention, Neji felt the need to ask, "Now that you have brought it up, did you have a nightmare last night?"

"No," Tenten answered, too enthralled with the words of the scroll. "To be honest I barely slept. If I did, it might have just been for an hour. Why are you asking? Did you have one of them last night? I didn't feel anything."

"No."

"Okay."

Tenten continued staring at the words, repeating them ever so often. Every time that she did, Neji felt like he was being crushed, torn, plagued. He just wanted to roar in frustration, to tell her to stop saying them.

"Neji," she started, gently. "Are you alright? You seem off today."

"I do?" Neji feigned innocence, but he knew he did.

"Yeah, you do. Did something happen?"

Neji had avoided looking at Tenten too intently today, he knew that if he did, he would only be reminded of another life—but this time he knew he couldn't. She had asked him a direct question.

Neji turned to her and immediately regretted it. He wasn't seeing Tenten as she was now. He was seeing her throughout the expense of her whole life. Another life in another world. He couldn't unsee it. He wished he would rip his eyes out.

"I am just surprised you beat me at hand to hand," Neji lied, hoping she believed him.

His answer made Tenten smirk. "Well, I do have 14 years over you."

"I guess you are right." Neji turned to his tea, carefully taking a sip, hoping they would focus on another thing.

From the corner of his eyes, Neji could tell Tenten was looking at him, baffled. "Don't tell me you're still pouting because I won."

Neji almost choke on his tea at her accusation. She took this as a sign of affirmation. "Really?"

"Of course not," Neji answered, coughing into his fist. This was not going as he planned. Should he just have been honest and outright?

Tenten got up, teacup in hand. She placed it in a table and turned to Neji, a stance ready. "Want a rematch?"

Neji tried to reign his shock. "I'd rather enjoy my tea."

This did not discourage her. Tenten smiled crookedly. "Don't tell me you are scared of me?"

Neji thought for a moment. He knew what had happened last time. He had let himself get overwhelmed, flustered and distracted. Perhaps if Neji tried to focus better, he could beat her—this. Whatever this mourning feeling was. He could put the events of the Hyuga compound past him. Maybe getting the frustration out would be good. Maybe that was all he needed.

Neji got up, setting his cup next to hers. "Well, if you insist."

They started slow, small moves and kicks at first, assessing each other in circular movements, like predators do before they pounce. At least, last time they cut to the chase.

Neji did not know why he thought this resembled a dance. It was like they were in the center of the room and everybody was watching. He shook his head, feeling how easily his mind drifted.

Soon, Neji grew inpatient and threw the first punch. It landed in Tenten's right upper arm. She looked surprised that he used so much force—he too felt the pounding in his own shoulder. He knew that he had somehow crossed the line, but by then he needed something to concentrate on.

Too quickly, their fight got heated. Tenten did not hesitate in blindly throwing punches. Almost all of them landed. He didn't mind, he would always get her back.

"What's your problem?" Tenten demanded once she realize he was being aggressive on purpose.

Neji continued regardless. He started feeling the ache in his arms and fists, his calves burning from constantly kicking and receiving kicks. He was getting blinded with the sound of noises and things that never existed. Neji's Byakugan couldn't help him now. Perhaps that was why he failed again.

"Enough!" Tenten growled, somehow slipping a foot underneath his feet, and knocking him to the ground. She had his shirt bundled up in the front with one of her fists. Neji hadn't realize Tenten's hair had gotten loose from Himawari's braid until she looked down at him, fraying around them in disarray. "What's wrong with you, Neji Hyuga?"

Her words triggered him. That was a good question. What was wrong with him?

Neji snarled as he got his leg twisted around hers and flipped her over. Now he was the one pinning her on the ground, both his hands on her shoulders.

"Neji," she said his name in a gasp. Tenten's chocolate brown eyes were wide as she stared at him.

He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw his tears land on Tenten's face. When she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, Neji instantly got on his feet, shaking his shoulders. Trying to shake everything off. Her touch was that of a phantom he once knew too well.

Neji cursed himself for being so stupid. He didn't understand why he couldn't shake off the feeling since this morning. Shouldn't it be easier to forget something if it never happened?

"Neji," he heard Tenten say his name behind them. She had not drawn nearer. He was happy that she did and sad that she didn't.

"I apologize," Neji whispered. "I went too far."

"What happened?" Tenten's voice held a tinge of empathy, like that of a mother. It just made things much worse.

Neji might have kept everything to himself if it were not for her tone. He swallowed the lump he felt in his throat. "I don't remember their names."

There was a beat of silence as Tenten tried to understand what he meant. Of course, she wouldn't. She didn't see what Neji saw. She didn't see _them. _

"Whose names, Neji?"

Neji might have answered if it were not for the loud boom that filled the skies and the brief quacking of the earth.

* * *

_The nightmare started like it usually does, in the battle grounds. Despite being a short distance away, the all-seeing Byakugan had everything in range—including this. If he did not have the gift of the Hyuga's, a feeling of premonition would have certainly help him turn around to the source of the foreboding. He saw it. The wood projectiles. Lady Hinata putting herself in front of Naruto. Any other day, he would have thrown himself without a thought. Given his life for his cousin, for his clan, for his village. But he thought this time, trying to not let adrenaline get the best of him. Trying to think clearly._

_Neji gathered enough of his chakra as he ran. He stopped just out of range, aiming Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm directly at Lady Hinata and Naruto. It might not have been as powerful as Hiashi's, but it got the work done. They dodged the projectiles as the air push them out of the way. Knowing they were out of harm's way, Neji continued battling. He was about to strike an opponent, when everything turned black and he fell through a bottomless hole. _

_It took a moment for Neji to come to, his head spinning. When he looked at his surroundings, he realized he was at the Hyuga compound. Perhaps the reason confusion only registered on the outskirts of his unconscious was due to the fact that he was sleeping, that this was all a dream, although he was conscious enough to know that he was battling just a few seconds ago. There wasn't much logic to the transitioning, only that it felt eerily real. What had happened?_

_Disoriented, Neji stood. He started walking around the manor, seeing too many people fidgeting, and hovering over tables and chairs and decorations. Everything was white. Slowly, it dawned on Neji. There was going to be a wedding, but whose? _

_Overwhelmed by bewilderment and an unease in his stomach, he left the compound. Neji didn't understand why he felt so unwell. Not physically, although he felt like throwing up. No, he felt jittery and nervous. Like he made a wrong decision. Like he was about to die then and there. _

_Neji opted to go to the training grounds, hoping he could shake off the bad feeling with a little physical exertion. He was surprised to see Tenten there. Not because it was unusual for her to be there, but because she was dressed in a deep blue kimono—so different from her usual qipao-style choice. Her brown locks were down, and her lips were colored a delicate shade of pink. Obviously, she ready for the celebration, the weeding. He couldn't help noting how bittersweet he felt realizing that Tenten had always been beautiful. Not in the artificial sexual way, where certain things were key for achieving such a thing. No, it was in a subtle way, like the chirping of birds come morning. Like a sunrise, when the first rays break the darkness. It was sad that he come to know of it now._ It's too late for that, _he thought but he didn't know why._

_Tenten looked surprised at seeing him there and at the same time disappointed. "How does it feel to be the first one to get married of our group?" _

_Her words triggered Neji's memory, and everything came flashing back. After the war and reconstruction everything was slow moving and fragile. So many things changed, where put into perspective. One of those was his relationship with his teammate. He couldn't pinpoint when it started, when he noticed her longing stares and subtle touches, or how she was always at his side, waiting, expecting—but once he saw it, he couldn't unsee it. _

_Neji had not felt same way. Well, not at first. Not until he put distance between them, thinking this was the best for him and for Tenten, for their team. He regretted immediately and by then he wasn't sure if the kunoichi would forgive him. To his greatest relief, she did. Thus, began their relationship, if it could be called that. _

No, it couldn't be called that, _he thought. Neji didn't know what he would call secrete meetings, stolen touches and hidden kisses. Certainly not love. It all stemmed from the fact that although he talked big and mighty, he was too preoccupied by the talk of the people. Specially his clan. He worried too much about what Hiashi would say. Yes, Naruto and Lady Hinata were together, but if there was nothing bounding them, his uncle saw nothing to worry about. The Uzumaki's promise of change was still unmet. And Tenten had always been understanding, never complaining of being kept a secret, so he had thought that would do for now._

_Neji was not surprised when Tenten broke off their entanglement once everyone in the village knew Neji was going to marry off to a distant relative—for the sake of union and as an afterthought of war. He was not surprised at all, no, not when he didn't personally tell her, too afraid of what she might say. Neji was surprised of how much it pained him when she cut him off. _

"_Damn it! Do you know what that makes me, Neji?" she had screamed at him right after slapping his face. _He had deserved that_, Neji had thought, but it didn't help his pride. "I am the other woman." _

"_I have just heard of the news," he had lied, desperately clinging to something that was slipping through the cracks. "I don't even know who she is."_

"_Does it matter?" Tenten had shouted back, quickly growing distant and small. "You didn't even mention us, you didn't even go against it." _

_Oh, yes, how it all came rushing back. Neji was a coward and he deserved more than what he got, and if he believed in destiny as strongly as he once did, he would think this was one last blow to his ego. Just to top things off. Having Tenten in front of him without being able to do anything. _

"_It feels," Neji finally answered, "uneventful." _

"_Well," Tenten said, unimpressed with his answer. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."_

_Of course, she would. Neji suddenly felt solemner, wondering for the first time what would have happened if he died in the war, if he had thrown himself at death's mercy like he had planned. If one thing could be different, would everything be different in that moment? _

_The words were at the tip of his tongue, something stopping them. Neji wondered at them for the moment. He had achieved so many things throughout his life, but right now he felt like he was failing at the most important one because he was too afraid to be vulnerable. And for what? What did it matter? His destiny was already sealed. _

_Determined, Neji swallowed and said, "You know that will never happen."_

_Tenten's face was a cold stone. Neji wondered when he had stopped reading her. "I hope so." _

_Neji swallowed again, feeling heavy with dread. He would need to meditate, he felt too off centered. _

"_You should go," she said. "You will be late for your own weeding." _

"_Tenten," Neji started._

"_Stop it," Tenten warned. "Can't you let things rest?" _

_He sighed, feeling his hands shake at his sides, "You are aware that I will be a miserable man for the rest of my life, right, Tenten? And there is no one to blame but me. I chose this path knowing very well I loved you instead." _

"_Damn it, Neji," Tenten growled and he could tell she was getting all riled up. "This is your weeding day, why are you saying all of this to me now?" _

_Neji tried to reign the quaking he felt in his knees, knowing he had never been put on the spot like this before and specially because of his own doing. "This is my weeding day, yes, but I have nothing to celebrate. If you chose to leave with me right now, we can. I won't look back. That is, if you still hold an inkling of feeling for me. If not, it's okay. I understand if you don't. We can pretend this did not happen. I will just be forced to love the wrong person for the rest of my life, but I will accept that if it means there is nothing lingering between us after all." _

_Tenten looked on the verge of tears. "How can you say that? What about _her_?"_

_Neji graced her with a small smile, one he reserved for rare occasions. "I don't love her." _I love you _was well implied though he didn't voice it. He thought his earlier burst would be sufficient to convince her. _

_Tenten closed her, resigned. Then she walked over to him, tight fists clenched at her sides. Neji was hopefully—not yet trusting what was going it. _

_There was a slapping sound. Neji registered the stinging in his face after. The whole outcome should have been a dead give away from the start. He doesn't know why he didn't see it coming. _

"_You idiot!" she said but her voice wasn't angry. Tears were falling down her face. She raised her hand again and Neji prepared himself for another slap, but instead she cupped his face._

"_Tenten." Neji leaned into her touch all too relieved._

"_You idiot," she said one last time before she kissed him._

_They had stopped at Tenten's house and gathered somethings before continuing their aimless journey. Neji was aware of the uncertainty and instability this would bring. Everyone would surly think that something bad must have happened to him—maybe that he was kidnapped (though it would insult him if they did). Then, when they realized he had run away, everything would go to hell. But at that moment, he didn't care. For the first time in his life, he didn't. _

_They would be constantly moving and incognito for two years. They didn't want to be followed or found, and Neji certainly didn't want to face the wrath of the Hyuga clan just yet. Although, he knew he would eventually. Surprisingly, his abrupt stop as an ANBU did not affect him as much as he initially thought. Even Tenten seemed unfaced by their sudden transition from ninja to commoners. _

_They would never stay in a village or in a country for too long, not long enough to draw suspicion anyway. Not when there were still talks about how a man from the Leaf Village ran away with his teammate without a trace, with no other explanation or goodbye. Many thought they knew something the others didn't, a big secrete or a big ploy. Or perhaps that they had turned rogue or joined an evil group. It still surprised Neji that they still hadn't figured out that he ran away from his weeding. That he had ran way with Tenten._

"_Maybe we don't make sense to other people," Tenten had offered once. _

We do to me, _he had thought but didn't voice. _

_If it were a matter of speaking, no, they weren't married. Even if they wanted to, and they wanted to, they couldn't risk exposing themselves for the sake of officiating something that was so adherently clear to them. So, technically speaking, no, they weren't married. But what is married if not an oath. _

_After months of traveling and hiding, they reached the Country of Cloud. It was then that Neji considered it was time. They did an oath to each other by the fire in the cave they chose as their campsite, repeating the words to one another like a prayer, sealing their fate with a kiss. The words they spoke echoing in his head for days after it was done. It wasn't a surprise that they started acting like spouses soon after. And although Neji thought it would be practically the same, he was wrong. He was just glad it was with her and not with a stranger. _

_Regardless, be it their recklessness or their luck running out, soon Neji and Tenten would have to return to the Leaf Village. Despite being careful with leaving trails and with each other, they would soon find out that they would be expecting. _

_Neji had been the first to find out, Byakugan user and whatnot. The new chakra flowing in Tenten was as clear as water. At first, he couldn't help reprimanding himself for not being diligent enough. He doesn't know why he thought something like this couldn't happen to them. Then, he was worried. A pregnancy would surly slow them down significantly. Not that but trying to go unnoticed would be hard too. A thought occurred to him suddenly. What if Tenten doesn't want this? What if she deems it too dangerous? What if she doesn't see this for herself? _

_Neji was surprised when, in the afternoon, as he gently told her the news, she started crying. _

"_I knew I felt different," she said. Tenten had placed a hand in her stomach. Her smiled faded away when he saw his face. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"_

"_I will be happy with whatever decision you make," Neji answered, trying to steel his emotions as much as he could. _

"_What do you mean?" All the joy was gone. _

"_You are the one carrying, ultimately you decide what you want to do. I will be content with whatever you decide."_

_Tenten seemed to realize what he was saying. She looked down as if in thought. She began gently, "I never saw myself as mother. I never felt I had that special touch, not like the others do. But when I look at you, a see a great father. I see so many things and in turn, I also see them in myself." A pause. "I am a little sad that you would think I wouldn't want to do this with you." _

_Neji had not allowed himself to feel happiness when he first found out, but at her words, he welcomed the feeling. _

_The experience was more uphill than they had initially thought. Soon, as she reached 8 months, it was clear she needed medical attention, professional attention. And though they fought about it for some time, the dreadful unknown made Neji agree with Tenten. They needed to return to the village and get professional help. Sakura's help to be exact. _

_The trip was long and exhausting, which Neji credited to so many things, but most of all, fear. He wasn't sure how the village would take to their return. They had left without a word and never reached out in their two years of absence. Would they think they were the enemy? Would they welcome them at all? There was also the fact that he was worried about Tenten. He was afraid for her wellbeing and their child. _

_To his immense wonder, when they got to the village all of the worst-case scenario didn't happen. Quite the contrary. Though, yes, they were amazed to see them back, bombarded them with a lot of questions, specially about Tenten's pregnant state, they welcomed them back. Seeing the both of them made a lot of things click into place for the village and the Konoha 11. There was a lot of gossip at first, which Neji hated, but once everybody accepted the fact, everything went back to normal. Even Lee and Might Guy's pestering had cooled down._

_A lot of things had changed in the village since they left. One of the most important ones, the Hyuga clan's traditions. It seemed like Naruto had kept his word after all. When Neji asked him about it, Naruto said, "When you left, I figured I would keep good on my word." It also helped that he married Lady Hinata. All of his doubts seemed to dissipate easy. The Hyuga clan wasn't after his throat like he thought. _

_They had gotten back to the Leaf Village just in time. A few days after their return, Tenten's water broke. Sakura helped with the labor, like Tenten always wished. And after a few hours, their daughter was born. _

_Neji had hoped it would be a boy. He always wished to have the same relationship he had with his father be passed on to his child, but when he held his daughter in his arms, he couldn't help feeling how perfect it all was. _

_Neji had thanked Tenten for allowing him to have this. She had smiled, eyes exhausted and said, "I hope to never go through that again." _

_Ironically, three years later, she gave birth to their son. By then, they had officiated their marriage and lived in the quieter parts of Konoha, deciding to have a life apart from the Hyuga clan. Tenten had opened up a shop, where she sold weapons and Neji stepped down from his position as ANBU. He worked alongside Naruto, who was Hokage, helping him with the diplomatic side of the job. _

_The arrival of their son was unexpected, yet something he didn't knew he needed. It was like their family was finally complete. _

"_I am never going through that again," said Tenten surer that time._

_She had been right. Tenten didn't bare more children, though Neji thought he could handle one more. In spite of all of that, Neji was glad. _

_They watch both their children grow, helping them train when they requested it. Neji tried to emulate all his father taught him. At the end of the day, he was pleased with the route their children took. His daughter had become a formidable kunoichi, advancing to an ANBU position quickly. Although Neji didn't like the idea too much, he didn't like to think she would be in danger, the fact that she was dating Metal Lee was much worse. His son was less troublesome, surprising both Neji and Tenten when he told them he wanted to become a medical ninja. He too would progress quickly in that field. _

"_What did you expect?" Tenten would tell him when he would wonder at that. "Their father is a prodigy." _

_After the war and their return to Konoha, life was peaceful. Their family grew once more when his daughter married his former teammate's son, and though he opposed to it at first, his grandchildren were easy to persuade him of his opinions. His son, never married, deciding to serve and give all of his time to the village. Neji didn't like that that much, but when both he and Tenten grew old and couldn't look after themselves, he was the one taking care of them. _

"_We have lived a good life," Tenten said, voice wavering besides him._

_It did not surprise Neji, they were too old now. He suspected that his son was already grieving them. "That we have. Thank you."_

"_For what?" Tenten said, sounding ever so confused. _

"_For running away with me and giving me everything I ever wanted." _

"_Oh-ho," Tenten said taking his hand in his. "That's not fair. It's hard saying no to you. Either way, we took an oath. Did we not?"_

"_Hm." Neji already felt far away. _

"_Do you remember what we said?" _

_Neji would always remember those words. _

"_Life tied to life," she began. "Purpose taut to purpose. Death bound to death."_

_Neji wanted to tell her that didn't sound right. He never remembered saying those words, but by then she had grown stiff beside him. He had called to her, but she didn't response. Then, he knew. _

_Neji didn't cry, not that there was anything to mourn over. She had been right. They did have a good life and he would keep true to his oath. _

Life tied to life. Purpose taut to purpose. Death bound to death. _Neji recited the words in his mind before drifting, following Tenten suit. _

_Neji gasped, turning to his side. He was soaked in sweat, heaving, but he didn't know why. He touched his face, realizing the warm wet feeling he felt in his eyes were tears. Neji pinched himself, hoping Tenten didn't wake up by the prickle. This was real life. He had just been dreaming. But for how long? It felt like he lived an entire lifetime. _

_Neji stared at the clock, it was barely four in the morning. He had gotten back from Tenten's house at around one. The impossibility of it seemed to haunt him. The nightmare—no, the dream, that was _the _dream—felt so real. It felt like it could have happened, like an alternative timeline. _

_Neji shook his head, tearing himself out of bed. The hollowness feeling in his chest didn't cease. He needed to move. This would be a perfect time to go check on the war efforts. Yes. Determined, Neji started getting dressed. _

_Soon, he found that to be a test for his patience. Neji's hands wouldn't stop trembling and his clothes wouldn't sit long enough for him to get them on. He roared as he pulled the shirt off and threw it at the ground. _

_Neji knew he needed to calm down, that he was getting too worked up over nothing, but all he could think about was that he dreamed up an entire lifetime, lived decades in this other life, and yet he couldn't remember the names of his children. _

_What were their names?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, readers. I know, it's so long :0 If you read until the end, you are the true MVP. Since August is almost upon us, I wanted to go all out. Soon, I will be too busy, though I hope to update as soon as I can. I think I can make another quick update before my schedule is full. I missed getting feedback for the last chapter. I really hoped I would surprise you guys. I hope I get some comments this time around, to get a feel of what you guys think. What do you guys think about this chapter and what will happen in next? What was that explosion? What does the scroll mean? What do you think about this alternative timeline? I wanted to explore the idea of what would have happened if Neji didn't die, if he was not a plot device for Naruhina. Anyway, very time I think of his death, I get bummed. I drew inspiration from Itachi's novel in regard to living an entire life in a few minutes. Anyway, I hope the way Neji was behaving before the dream was explained made sense in hindsight. With that being said, I think there might be a few chapters (5?) before I deem it complete. Hope you guys are safe. We are having a storm here in Puerto Rico right now and the rain is setting up the mood for me (at 2 pm as I write this, still have to edit it). See you on the next update. **

**P.S I just realized that in the past I have always referred to the wood projectiles as a spear. I always thought it was a spear. Oppsie. **


	14. Destiny

Neji had activated his Byakugan without a second thought and turned towards the sound that had shaken the earth moments ago. He stifled a gasp. That explosion they heard was Hokage Mansion being bombed, flames burning in a roaring rage in its wake now. From his place in Tenten's living room, Neji could tell the fire was quickly growing.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, looking out the window. All she would be able to see was the raising cloud of smoke from here, not at all what Neji had in his line of vision.

"The Red House has been bombed," Neji explained as he headed for the door, readying himself for the undoubtable confrontation he was going to have. How the enemy had managed to sneak into the village was beyond him? He had meticulously gone through his rounds over and over that afternoon.

"Hold on," she called out to him, "I am coming with you."

When Neji turned to her, he saw that Tenten had already buckled her big scroll around waist and was in the process of strapping a shuriken pouch on her thigh. He might have protested if it were not for the fact that they would have better chances of apprehending the culprit if they worked as a pair, like they use to back in the day. There was also the matter that Tenten could summon large amounts of water with her scroll, something they would need if they wanted to stop the spread of the fire.

Soon, they were running in the direction of the ever-growing cloud of smoke, Neji devising a plan as they moved, trying to make sense of things. What was the point in bombing the Hokage Mansion? The war was practically over, he saw no reason to it. Unless they thought Naruto was there, which was pointless. Naruto's presence in the war efforts was common knowledge. Then a thought came to mind. What if they were after the scroll—or rather, the scrolls Naruto, unbeknownst to him, had tasked the Konoha 11 to retrieve? Anyone would immediately assume they were in the Hokage Mansion, that would be the first choice. But it wasn't, of course. It would be too obvious. Another question came to mind. Where other places targeted as well? Surely, they wouldn't focus their efforts in one place when there were hundreds of possibilities.

Neji tried to calm a wave of unease that came over him as they neared the Red House, noticing people gathering around the building, wanting to get a closer look at what was going on. He groaned internally. Of course, he wouldn't put it past the villagers to stick their noses where it didn't belong. Neji was relieved to see that Boruto and Sadara were there, instructing the villagers to return to their houses and find a safe place to hide. At least they had the good sense to do that.

"Uncle Neji!" Boruto hollered at him as soon as he spotted him in the crowd, seeming thankful to see him there.

Neji approached him, glad to see that he and Sadara were unharmed. He regarded his nephew with, "Get these people out of here, then go make sure your mother and sister are alright."

"But uncle Neji—" Boruto started to protest.

"You too, Sadara," Neji turned the Uchiha, completely ignoring Boruto. He was grateful that she did not fight him about the matter and only nodded.

"You're agreeing to this?" Boruto sounded outraged as he turned to his teammate. Sadara only closed her eyes and turned her head, choosing not to answer him.

Neji frowned, already irritated that this exchange was dragging out. "I am your superior, you will listen to me. Your only job right now is to get the spectators out of harm's way." He would be damned if something happened to Lady Hinata's son. Neji didn't even want to think what Sasuke (or Sakura for that matter) would do if Sadara was injured and he was somehow responsible. He was aware that as ninjas they might find it insulting, but this was the only way he could have peace of mind.

"But what about the guys who did this?" Boruto demanded, crossing his arms in defiance. "You can't handle them all by yourself!"

"Me and Tenten will do just fine," Neji said, his Byakugan activated again as he searched the building. Boruto was still looking at him in disbelief, so Neji dismissed him with a firm, "Now go."

Neji heard Boruto's huffing as he instructed the villagers to leave the scene, his presence replaced by Tenten's almost immediately.

"Are you seeing whoever did this?" she asked him, looking at the building as if she too had his same eyesight.

Neji nodded, identifying three separate chakra pathways making their way out of the Red House in a hurry.

"How could he or she have gotten inside?" Tenten wondered out loud, standing at the ready. He could tell she was waiting for him to voice his plan, waiting for him to tell her what do. Neji couldn't help reminiscing of their old days.

Neji had wondered that too. He had been dutiful in his rounds, just like he was sure Boruto and Sadara were as well. Only one thought came to mind as to how this was all plausible. "One of our own must have let them in."

Tenten inhaled surprised, but just for a moment. "Them? So, it's not one person?"

Neji shook his head. "I can see three from where I stand. Thankfully, the building was empty. They are coming down the Red House, they seem to be in a rush—"

Another explosion went off. They barely had time to brace themselves before jumping out of the way as ruble fell. So that's why they were in a hurry. They had rigged the Hokage Mansion with more than one bomb, but with how many begged the question. And why was there a need for so many?

Neji might have tasked Tenten with defusing the bombs—she has done it before—or getting the fire under control before it got out of hand, but the people behind this, New Order Society members no doubt, were trying to escape. They needed to catch up to them before they lost their trail. They would be the only ones who could answer all his queries. As if his thoughts invoked her, Tenten was suddenly there.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes roaming over him, ignoring the fact that if he were injured, she would feel it in her body too.

Neji nodded. "They are making a run for it, splitting in different directions."

"Tell me where to go," she said diligently. "I'll catch up to them."

Neji pointed to his right, "One is going in that direction." Then he pointed to his left. "The other two in that direction, but they are splitting." He thought for a moment. "I will go after these two, you can take the other one."

Tenten nodded, looking into his eyes. "When I am done, I will go help you."

Then she left, silhouette growing small until it disappeared in a line of trees. Neji inhaled deeply before taking off, running as fast as he could, ignoring the ache of his limbs from his earlier confrontation with Tenten. It surprised him how easily they put that outburst aside to focus on this. If he hadn't been so plagued by the last 24 hours, he might have thought it didn't happen in the first place. Well, he wished a lot of things didn't happen, but there was no use in thinking about that now. He needed to focus.

Easily enough, Neji caught up with one of the New Order Society members. After trying to apprehend him in a nonviolent matter, he had to use Gentle Fist, incapacitating him quickly. Neji couldn't linger to make sure if the person was alive or not, keeping with his chase in hopes of gaining up to the other one before it was too late. Aside from getting answers, he was sure Naruto would want to have them under his custody.

As he ran, another explosion went off, throwing his balance slightly. When he turned his head back, he confirmed with his Byakugan that it had been another bomb going off in the Red House. Again. Why was the Red House the only building targeted? Neji focused on the task in front of him, pushing his legs harder.

Neji proved his theory to be right as he spotted a Konoha flak jacket on the person he was slowly closing the distance to. He forced his feet faster as he took out a shuriken and threw it at the shinobi's leg. The shuriken found it's mark and the man stumbled, falling then rolling on the ground before being stopped by a tree.

As Neji neared, he recognized the man as one of the gate keepers. He had seen him at the gates when his team had left for the Country of Fire and when he returned to Konoha alone. Neji readied himself for the confrontation, Eight Trigrams stance at the ready. "Turn yourself in. It's futile to run."

The shinobi just laughed sarcastically, not making a move. "Figures. Despite dying for the Child of Prophesy, you choose to keep serving him. You ninja never learn."

Neji tried to shake off the confusion, knowing well that he might be trying to distract him. Instead he focused his efforts on the matter at hand. "What other places have you rigged with bombs?"

The shinobi seized him up as if he were trying to understand Neji, then shrugged. "Just the one."

Neji tried to read between the lines, but he wasn't sure if the man was being honest. It didn't make sense for this shinobi to focus his efforts on this sole building. Was he not after the scrolls? Was that not the reason the New Order Society had infiltrated the village? "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," the man said as he slowly stood. Neji took a step forward, ready to apprehend him. "My only objective was to destroy the Red House—that place doesn't stand for anything I believe in anymore and they have a moron running it, no less. We are not fools, you know. We know the Hokage moved the scrolls, scattering them throughout the countries. Bombing Naruto Uzumaki's house would have been nice, but time was not in our favor for that. Perhaps my only regret. He should know what I feel."

Neji was momentarily shocked by what this man chose to reveal to him. Naruto had not mentioned moving the scrolls. All this time he believed they were in the village and that part of why he was task to patrol was to keep them save. Why would he not say anything to him about it? Well, he could think of some reasons. One of them being that he did not trust Neji or Tenten, even after they had delivered the scroll to him and proven they were trustworthy and loyal. The other would be that he hated Neji (he just had a feeling that he did). There was also the matter of Lady Hinata's house being targeted. Neji can only be grateful for timing for that was what made the difference between mourning the loss of his cousin, niece and nephew and standing in front of this man. Only one thing begged to be asked. "Why?"

"Aren't you Neji Hyuga, the hero who was dead and came back to life? You should be able to understand me. I am much like you in a way. Expect I have been dead for a long time now, even though I walk with the living." He put his hands up in surrender. "The Child of Prophesy stole everything from us. He took _my_ wife in the Forth Ninja War and he took _your_ life."

Neji was starting to understand now. This man was trying to enact revenge on Naruto because he thought Naruto was responsible for the death of his wife. It all seemed pretty delusional when he thought about it. Yes, it was tragic (and expected of war), but how could he connect his wife's death with Naruto? Did that mean he somehow worked apart from the New Order Society? Although, to be fair, weren't all of their members just people who were angry with the consequences of the war? "You and I are nothing alike. I chose to put my life on the line."

The man laughed as if he had told him the funniest thing in the world. "Can't you see? Even if you think you had any say in the decision, the truth of the matter is that everything up to this point has been predetermined. From the start the Child of Prophesy was destined to rescue the world. What they failed to tell you was that it came at the cost of many lives."

Neji ignored the feeling of unwellness in his chest. His mind seemed to be grasping at straws. "You are aware that the building was empty. Bombing the Red House was useless."

The man shrugged again. "Taking other people's lives was not something I was aiming for. Once Naruto is distracted in battle by the explosion, they will get him. They know what to do."

Neji was surprised by his words. Not because he thought it could work, but because this man was convinced it could. "You are aware that this convoluted plan of yours will never work."

The shinobi didn't seem to care. "Only time will tell."

"You have lost already," Neji said stoically, in a final way, stepping closer. "Come quietly or I will have to use force."

The man didn't move, seeming unbothered. "Oh, I never planned on getting caught."

A lot of things happened in that moment. As the shinobi finished that sentence and it dawned on Neji what he just planned on doing, Tenten arrived, calling out to him. His feet were instantly moving as the shinobi's eyes landed on her, an expression of wicked joy on his face. By the time Neji reached Tenten and used Vacuum Palm to draw as much distance from the shinobi, the man had set off the bomb.

The force of the explosion sent them flying, despite his Vacuum Palm taking some of the force off. Neji could barely hold Tenten, his grip slipping. The trunk of a tree broke them apart and he had barely enough time to registered what happened before hitting his head on a rock, instantly falling unconscious.

* * *

Neji knew he was wake. Well, his mind was, but his eyes were close, body heavily sedated. As he laid there numb, Neji couldn't help going over what that shinobi told him before he set off the bombs and killed himself. This, in turn, only made him think of the beginning. Or at least, his second beginning.

Neji remembered hearing the thunder overhead, a distant echo of what was to come. Yet the temperature was humid and sticky, getting soaked in sweat easily. It had taken him a moment, a long moment (hours?) to realize he had just dug himself out of his own grave. He had emptied his stomach when he read the engravement in his tombstone. Neji had felt his mind breaking in two as he tried to remember what happened before then. He could only recollect dying, nothing, unrest, then this.

Neji had laid there, next to his tombstone, trying to gather enough strength. He thought of his life, every event flashing like a movie being projected behind his eyelids. He had never been so confused, he surprised himself when started whimpering. He was never one to get frustrated so easily, but there he was getting worked up over this. Over not understanding. His mind was an opaque lagoon. He could only see the surface, but not the bottom.

Neji had thought about his father then, an ache returning to his chest. Was he with his father in this other place before getting here (back?)? He didn't recall being anywhere, just empty nothing. He had felt tears streaming down his face again, but he had been too weak to whimper at that point. He could only shiver from the cold winds that had begun almost too suddenly. He could taste a storm in the air.

At the thought of his father, Neji had thought of his clan. He would be able to find shelter there if bad climate was to befall, change his clothes, maybe understand what had happened and how all of this came to be. After mustering enough strength, he had stood and started walking, his vision coming and going, like waves. He had been instinctively following the pull he felt in the pit of his stomach, the one that he felt guided him home.

Neji had hoped he would be there soon, but when the timing felt off, he had opened his eyes and found that he was walking towards a house. What was this place? He had watched as he knocked on the door desperately, not understanding why he did.

Before he had seen her, before he uttered her name and fallen unconscious, he knew this was Tenten's house.

It only occurred to him that things were different when he had woken up and seen that he was in a strange room. Then Neji remembered that he had dug himself out of his own grave and it all came flashing back. This was Tenten's place. When did Tenten moved out of her apartment? It only occurred to him that some time might have passed when he had recalled the way she looked. The same, but different in a way. He couldn't tell what it was. As he had looked around the messy room trying to piece the puzzle together, he finally understood.

Neji saw the empty scroll laying on the floor almost instantaneously. He might have not thought anything of it, she had lots of scrolls space-time ninjutsu fanatic that she was, but this one was the one they were tasked to retrieve, he could tell by the design. The one he thought they had burned. He was starting to understand now. He had been slightly irritated by the thought that Tenten had tricked him somehow with a slick slight of hand. How did she managed to hide the scroll from him?

This questioned had been overshadowed when he looked up and found his reflection in a mirror propelled on a wall. Neji had stared at himself, mouth open. Outside from looking older, his curse mark was gone. He had tentatively touched his forehead, shocked that there was nothing there.

A lot of things came over him then, too much to process. He had been dead and Tenten had brought him back, that much had been obvious. He could try to understand her, where she was coming from, but he was too angry by the prospect then. Tenten knew what Neji felt about the scroll and what it represented, he had been clear and upfront to her about it. He had always discussed his notions about the Hyuga clan and their need to control everything. This had been just the same. When he sacrificed himself, he had done it out of his own free will. Not because of a curse mark or because he felt coerced into doing it. Tenten bringing him back was her taking his autonomy from him. Like he had been caged under lock and key by a friend he once trusted. And he had tried not to be mean about it, not at first, but he couldn't help it.

Neji had only controlled his irritation because there was a storm passing by and he couldn't give Tenten a reason to kick him out, but he needed time to properly process everything. And so, he did at beginning, while everyone was still shocked that he was there, that he had somehow come back. When they had asked, he said that he didn't know how that was possible. Neji didn't want to implicate himself, not when it had been his idea to destroy the scroll, not when it implied insubordination, and he certainly didn't want to implicate Tenten either, even if he was furious with what she did. He still held some sense of loyalty to his team. Even if she didn't.

Neji had to admit that he was surprised with how many things have changed, specially getting used to them his first week back. Although, yes, Naruto being the Hokage was somewhat surprising, it was predictable. Even his marriage to Lady Hinata didn't seem unexpected—he had always assumed they would somehow end up with each other. It was the Hyuga clan and its inner workings, his flesh and blood, that shook him somehow. When Hiashi had ordered for his return to be celebrated after he _cried _and _hugged_ him, he knew a lot if things most have changed. Drastically.

At the dinner party Hiashi concocted at the Uzumaki's residence in honor of his return was the topic of Tenten brought up. During that point he had tried to avoid the mention of her, which was constantly being touched on for some apparent reason Neji couldn't seem to grasp. Lee and Guy had been easy to deflect, their pestering simple enough to ignore, but up until that point Neji had not considered Lady Hinata's children to be a hard target to dodge. Well, not Boruto. Despite being reminded of a young Naruto, he did not have enough in him to be conniving. No. It was Himawari.

Neji should have figured something was wrong the moment he had ignored Himawari's insistence over Tenten that dinner. He should have seen her ploy from a mile away, but her obsession over what she had deemed years ago—before even meeting him—as her favorite uncle had soften him up (he figured that was what happened to Hiashi as well) and he had fallen for her trap, thinking there was no harm in it. By the time she had dragged him out of the manor to 'show him around' Konoha, it was too late. Himawari's explanation for doing this was that things had changed a lot in 14 years, and he needed to know where everything was situated now. When he realized he had stepped into Tenten's store, it was too late.

After getting too heated in the store and somehow ending up fighting with Tenten, they had realized the extent of the scroll. And though his anger had subsided quite a bit, Neji decided to put it aside and focus all his energy in understanding just what the scroll implied. By that time as well, Neji had been also trying to simultaneously understand his nightmares and the toll it was having on his body. They had started around the third day of him returning, leaving him with a bad eerie feeling when he would wake up. What had concerned him was that they were getting more severe with time, the reason as to why a mystery.

Then one morning he had woken up from a nightmare unlike any he had experience up until that point. When Neji had gone to the training grounds that day tired and dreadful, Tenten had silenced him in shock. She had expressed how she had shared the same physiological response he had when he had his nightmare. He was drawing his own conclusions about the scroll, its power and what it meant, but this seemed to unnerve him. He had not been particularly fond of sharing or bonding with Tenten over something so disconcerting, much like he didn't like their bodies and chakras being linked, but he was starting to let go of his anger towards her when she voiced her support, seeming to understand his point of view.

Neji had even agreed to meet with his old team, after Lee had pestered him for some time, at a ramen shop as an effort to bury the hatchet somehow, but when he had gotten there, he felt strange, like something was off. The way Tenten and Lee had interacted with each other made him feel like something had gone over his head and he had just noticed what it was. Last time he had checked—well, before he died—Tenten never behaved this way towards Lee, like they shared a secret no one knew. Seeing her hold his hand had reminded him that she had held _his_ hand when she told him she would be there for him, and though he knew he should not feel so betrayed—after all, this could be her way of showing her support—he felt like he had been tricked. This was not something they had shared, just the two of them.

As he kept watching their interaction, Neji had felt like he confirmed all his initial doubts. Feeling like his pride was hurt, he had lashed out the only way he knew how. In a matter of minutes, he was angry again, lettings all his previous notions of ending their quarrel behind. He had been too aware how fickle all of it was.

It was later when Neji would see Metal, his teammate's son, for the first time, when he had felt like he had been punched in the gut, that he understood he was not actually angry. He was jealous. When his mind couldn't take the ambiguity any longer, he had confronted Lee. Aside from feeling flustered for letting all of this get to him, especially when Tenten and Lee could do whatever they pleased (it wasn't like his death was a road block) he had been relieved to finally get an answer, even if that answer implied that their teammates actually_ did_ have something.

Neji had told himself he would be more aware of his emotions next time. Yet, he had not been mindful enough to realize just how alleviated he actually was. By then his nightmares were getting more out of hand and Tenten had been the one who had shaken him awake in their campsite. He could have blamed being too tired for the lack of his judgment. For Neji agreeing to have Tenten mere inches away, a sort of safety net for his ailing predicament. He could also have said that he was too spent to be angry or jealous, too exhausted to stop her from running her hands through his hair. For loosening his tongue and saying things he did not intend to voice. Like not finding rest or peace. Maybe that's why he had all of his nightmares (yet later this would be proven to be wrong).

Apart from seeing Tenten in a different light when she preformed in the palace and even more so when he had her in his arms, trying to wake her up from her nightmare had been the breaking point for him. Neji was able to see her perspective for the first time when he had seen her die a thousand deaths in her dream, the thought of her dying finally planted in his mind. He had been the one who had to think about it. He realized then how much he cared for his friend, how he actually always cared, even before the war, and that both scared and confused him.

Neji didn't want to ruin the bond he had with his friend because he didn't have any self-control in that moment when they were being hunted down, because he was too blinded by longing to think straight. No, he and Tenten were finally getting along. But then they had split up and she had been captured, held in a bunker and tortured. When she came back and he saw how unwell she was doing, he had realized that the feelings he held for her were more than just caring. Neji Hyuga did not simply go on a whim and prepared food for anyone—never. No. He wasn't a person who frequented another person's house for that matter, nor did he ever stay too late if that was ever the case. Neji could count with his fingers the times he had visited Lady Hinata's house.

Then he had that dream and—

Neji wasn't certain how much time had passed, but he was sure the sedative must have worn off enough for him to be able to open his eyes in a gasp, the epiphany he was just about to reach vanishing like smoke. He gasped for air as he sat in the hospital bed, wondering for the first time how he even got there. There wasn't much time to wonder at the fact as he looked around though, trying to find Tenten, knowing something must be happening since his lungs refused to take in oxygen and he wasn't in any apparent distress.

The fluorescent lights were blinding, but even he could tell he was alone in the room. Neji pulled at the needle he had in his arm and attempted to stand, needing to find Tenten and rectify whatever was wrong. As he put weight on his legs, he found himself being drawn to the ground by gravity, his body unable to do much but fall like a rag doll. The sound of him falling must have alerted one of the nurses in the hospital for soon the door to his room swung open. Neji was too busy trying to steady his spinning head, but he was convinced he heard the nurse call for Sakura.

Before Neji knew it, two other nurses came and helped him into bed. He was massaging his temples, eyes close, monitoring the way he inhaled and exhaled. Slowly, he was starting to feel like he could breathe properly. Whatever was troubling Tenten was passing.  
"Why am I not surprised by this?" Sakura said, Neji suspecting she just walked in. He was trying to rub a headache away, so he hadn't deemed facing her just yet. "Rock Lee did this, Might Guy too. Team Gai is all the same."

Neji slowly opened his eyes, his mood souring at being compared to his former teacher and teammate more than the pulsing in this brain. "Where is she?"

Sakura frowned at him, arms crossed. She was annoyed too, it seemed. "By she you mean Tenten?"

Neji stared at her impatiently. Who else did she think he was referring to? If he was brought at the hospital, Tenten must have been too. Whoever must have found them, must have found them in the same place. She stared back, unimpressed. He scowled.

Sakura gave in first, sighing as she grumbled, "I don't have time for this. There are a lot of people that need to be treat and more are on their way now that the war is over."

Neji was stunned by her words, his teammate momentarily forgotten. "The war is over?"

Sakura smiled in relief, her anger easily forgotten by the mention of their apparent victory. "Yes, it is."

"The explosion didn't deter Naruto?" Neji felt his body going slack now.

Sakura's eye seemed to be filled with disdain at the mention of the explosion, but she was able to shake her head, chin high. "If anything, it made it end faster."

Neji thought of the shinobi's words. _From the start, the Child of Prophesy was destined to rescue the world._ He had been right. Somehow the thought made him feel queasy.

Sakura approached him in concern, regarding him with a clinical gaze. "Are you alright, Neji?" Neji nodded but he winced as he did. She leaned forward, inspecting him. "You and Tenten were shaken quite a bit with that explosion. Though you guys did not sustain any serious injuries, aside from a few cuts and bruises, you need to take it easy."

"It's the sedative," Neji explained as a wave of unease hit him. He never liked being on any sort of medication, he preferred his body deal with injuries without any help.

"Normally I would have just given you guys some pain killers, but Tenten was too angsty when she got here, I had to give her something to calm down. You must be feeling the effects of the sedative reflect in your body," Sakura explained, pushing Neji's shoulder, somehow forcing him to lay down in the bed.

At her words, Neji grew alert again, brushing away her hands. "Where is she?"

Sakura stared at him, pursing her lips in a stern matter. He wondered for a moment if he was reminding her of Guy and Lee again. "She's fine, she is in the woman's wing. Just stay put and let your body rest. Since you guys aren't in any critical condition, I might have to discharge you later so there are vacant beds for incoming patients."

Neji stayed silent, letting her believe he was complaint. He knew it was useless trying to fight with Sakura. He could try to find another way to get out of his room when she was gone.

Just as she was halfway to the door, Sakura turned and said, "Oh, I just remembered. Did Lee ever tell you I needed to discuss somethings with you and Tenten about the scroll?"

Neji shook his head, certain Lee never mentioned anything of the sort.

Sakura rolled her eyes as if this too didn't surprise her. "Figures. Although, to his credit you were being discharge and he was going on about visiting Tenten."

Neji blinked, trying to think past his nausea. "What about the scroll?"

He instantly noted how Sakura's demeanor turned serious. "Well, when you were hospitalized recently because of…Tenten predicament, I, uh, started looking into some of the medical books they use for our training, trying to find an answer, a way I could help. I stumbled upon something—I assume this is how Lady Tsunade heard from it in the first place, why she tasked you guys to retrieve it. I would like to go over it with you."

Neji felt his heart sinking with the possibilities of answers. He nodded in understanding. "You can fill Tenten and I later, when you discharged us."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, heading to the door once again. "Try not to get into any trouble until then, please."

But Neji managed to do just that an hour later when he reckoned he was stable enough to stand on his feet and head to the women's wing, thinking that Lee and Might Guy had greatly influenced his resolve and that Sakura had been dreadfully right about them all being the same after all.

Neji tried to act nonchalant as he slowly walked out of his room and into the hallway, tying not attract the attention of the nurses or the staff, but he found that they were all too distracted with the work load and incoming patients to pay him much mind. The fact helped him relax for the time being, easily finding Tenten with his Byakugan in a matter of minutes.

He knocked on the door to her room before going inside, quietly announcing himself. Tenten, who seemed to be on the brink of sleep when he walked in, groggily regarding him.

"Neji," she whispered in a single breath, looking exhausted. There were dark bags under her eyes, a bruise on her right check. Her hair, although pinned up like always, looked matted and greasy. She cleared her throat. "I was wondering where you were."

Neji made her way to her, dragging a chair from the corner of the room to her bedside, wondering if he looked worse for wear too. Probably. He just hadn't seen himself in the mirror yet. Although, he felt a little sore, he did not feel like he was on the verge of collapsing yet, which he credited to Sakura revealing she had information about the scroll. Dread and anticipation were the only things keeping him standing at that point.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked her, getting to the point of his visit quickly. "Did something happen? I had a problem breathing an hour ago and I assumed it was you."

Tenten smiled weakly, weaving her hand in dismissal. "It was nothing, I just got a little anxious is all."

"Hm," Neji said as he regarded her words, unsure if he should press the matter further. Sakura had told him as much earlier.

Silence fell as Neji pondered over what he should do next, looking at the ceiling for divine direction. He turned to her when he heard her yawn, Tenten's eyelids dropping with sleep. This only served to make Neji feel foolish for being there, for intruding. Why had he left his room in the first place? What did he plan to do? If Sakura caught him, she would be furious.

"I should go and let you rest."

This seemed to shake her from her dozing. She reached for his arm, stopping him even though he hadn't made any attempts at leaving just yet. Tenten gave him a pointed stare. "Stay. Please."

Neji nodded, watching as Tenten closed her eyes, a small smug smile on her lips. Her even breaths came seconds later, a clear sign that she had fallen asleep. He too was about to fall into oblivion, her hand still firmly gripping his arm, when Tenten gasped. He first registered the distress in the tone of her voice, then that his breathing and pulse were erratic—a reflection of hers. Much like how it was when he had woken up an hour ago.

He tried to loosen the death grip she had on his arms with his free hand as he said, "Breath, Tenten."

Tenten opened her eyes, seemingly realizing she had been sleeping. She wiped at the perspiration forming on her forehead.

"You're here," she said quietly, like she couldn't believe it.

Neji couldn't help looking at her amused if not slightly worried. "Well, you told me to stay."

Tenten shook her head, her eyes far way, sleep forgotten. Neji frowned in concern, squeezing the hand he tried prying off him seconds ago, trying to bring her back to the present.

She looked at him, wide eyes, appraising him like he was an apparition. "I thought you had died when that man set off the bomb. I thought you bumped your head so hard you died. It seems funny now in hindsight, considering everything."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked stupidly, though he could quickly infer that Tenten had not lost consciousness like he had after the explosion. For a moment he wondered why he thought they both did. It seemed silly to assume such a thing.

Tenten appeared to not hear his question as she went on, lost to a memory. "It never occurred to me that you couldn't be because I was still there. Even when I dragged your body to the hospital and begged them to save you, it didn't cross my mind. I must have looked crazy because Sakura had to sedate me. It didn't help. Every time I close my eyes, I just see your limp body on the floor."

"You carried me to the hospital?" He wondered how she was able to manage it, he was bigger than her.

This seemed to snap her out of her trance, making her smile sheepishly, like it was something to be embarrass about. "I ran into Sadara when I broke out of the trees and she helped me the rest of the way."

Neji took her words in, momentarily realizing that though Sadara seemed complaint at first, she had not done as she had agreed. Perhaps she hid someplace where he couldn't detect her, maybe that was what she was planning on doing all along. He sighed, telling himself that at the end of the day, he wasn't her sensei and he needn't worry about it. Yet, he couldn't help feeling angry at the thought.

"Was Boruto there?"

Tenten shook her head.

Neji relaxed for a reason unbeknownst to him. At least, hot headed as he was, his nephew had listened (although to be fair, he suspects that he wasn't clever enough to come up with the idea like Sadara). "Good."

"I still can't believe you aren't dead," Tenten whispered, voice hollowed again.

Neji felt like an open wound. Her words left him feeling bare and defenseless. Tenten had gone through two consecutive stressful events, one of which could be a direct result of his poor judgment, and he could see how they were taking their toll on her body and her mind. Yet, despite all of that, she never thought or put herself first.

"Try sleeping," Neji began, trying to make his voice soothing and calm, assuring. "I will stay awake and make sure nothing happens."

Tenten eyes got glassy, making her blink several times. She smiled for a nanosecond before getting serious. Neji doesn't know why he thought she would protest the offer, why he thought she would behave like he did when she had suggested the very same thing.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before closing her eyes.

The grip she had on his arm and hand loosened when she dozed off, her steady breathing filling in the room. Neji took that opportunity to remove arms and hand and shake them awake. They had grown numb under her tight hold, sharp stabbing going through them from the lack of movement. She must have found peaceful sleep now.

He thought he ought to return to his room, to wait be discharge there—to do all of this before Sakura noticed he was gone. But then he thought that he had told Tenten that he would stay, and that he should keep his word just like she kept hers—she had stayed up all those hours without rest while he slept.

Ironically, as he thought all of this, a wave of sleep fell over him then. Maybe it was do to the lack of rest and his injured body, or the silence and Tenten's peaceful slumbering presence, be it whatever the reason, Neji found himself placing his arms on the bed and resting his head on top of them like a pillow.

On the back of his head, he swore he still heard the shinobi's words again, the meaning behind what he said lost to him as darkness took over.

Neji wasn't sure how much time had passed before Sakura's reprimanding voice woke him up, "Again, why am I not surprised?"

* * *

"We need to talk to Lady Tsunade," Tenten said as she opened the door to her house, the first words she had spoken since being discharged from the hospital, since Sakura explained what she found in an old medical textbook, one they use when training medical-nin.

_Yes, Tsunade. _Neji was perplexed that it never occurred to him that the Godaime could help them out. She had been the one who gave them the mission in the first place. Basically, she was the one who inadvertently got them in this mess to begin with. It made perfect sense to go to her.

Neji nodded. Yes, that needed to be their next step.

"Okay," Tenten said in a _this is settled _kind of way. He was sort of amazed at how she seemed to take control of the situation so effortlessly when he was still processing everything Sakura had told them. When the words of the Feudal Lord still rang in his ears. "So, it's decided that that is what we need to do?"

He nodded again. "We can try to get in touch with her tomorrow, before she leaves the village."

There was a paused as Tenten looked at the ground. Neji could tell her mind was still in Sakura's office. His was too. "It's crazy, right?"

"I suppose it is." But Neji didn't think it was crazy at all. In a twisted way, it made perfect sense to him. "Well, goodnight, Tenten."

"Wait. Can't you stay for a while?" Tenten smiled in a pleading sort of way that he had not seen before.

Truth was, he didn't want to be with his thoughts alone tonight. Maybe that was why he conceded without much of an argument, his usual excuse of needing to leave early the only terms for him staying. It was late. They had been discharge in the evening and, though Sakura said that she needed to touch on what she found briefly because she was swamped with work, it took quite a few hours, departing from hospital when the moon was high in the sky.

Neji hadn't noticed how distracted he was until Tenten brought him a cup of tea. Usually, he was the one who made their drinks, not a fan of how she prepared or went about hers, but tonight his thoughts had consumed him greatly… He was left with no other choice but to drink hot water.

Neji had thanked her, and they had fallen into a quiet conversation about what Sakura told them. By the time they went over everything—especially getting in touch with Tsunade—Neji had deemed it a good enough time for him to leave. He needed to shower and change clothes, sleep, and rest (though those wouldn't come easy to him).

"I know you said you needed to leave early," Tenten started slowly, almost a whisper, "and maybe I am asking for too much… but would you stay until I fall asleep? Like you did in the hospital? I was able to rest well when you were there."

Neji did not understand how Tenten could ask this of him and look so unfazed, like she was talking about the weather or something unimportant, and here he was, feeling his ears prickle with heat. He wasn't the one who made such an outrageous request, why was he the one getting flustered?

"I, uh," Neji started, then stopped. Something in Tenten's eyes made him reconsider. He sighed. "Sure."

At first, he stood at the foot of the bed, watching over her while she tossed and turned. Tenten did that for a while until she looked at him and told him that she wouldn't be able to sleep if he loomed over her like that. After going back and forth about the matter, Neji gave in and laid on the edge of the bed. This seemed to stop her fidgeting. Some time most have passed, in which Neji assumed she had finally fallen asleep and was about to take off, when Tenten shifted again. Neji was about to chide her for it, but she was quicker to speak.

"Isn't it funny, the war is over."

Neji pondered over her words but didn't find sense in them. "How is it funny?"

"Last time we won a war, I lost my friend. Now another war is won, and I somehow got my friend back," Tenten said, voice thick with sleep. "Isn't that so odd?"

Neji didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about it that way. He could only respond with, "Hm."

"I am so happy you didn't die in this one."

Soon after Neji heard Tenten's even breathing… and he didn't understand why, but he lifted his legs and laid on the bed, hands knotted on top of his chest in thought. He looked at the ceiling again, trying to find divine intervention. The reason as to why.

Neji started thinking about what the shinobi said, about everything being destined and how the Child of Prophesy was meant to save the world. He thought about his fight with Naruto many years ago and how he told him that he was able to choose his own path. And he did…or he thought he did. Neji wondered for a moment if Naruto ever thinks about those words, about how stupid they are when he put them in hindsight. Probably not.

Though he tried to avoid it at first, his thoughts kept wandering. Now he was thinking about what Sakura told them, about what he read, and he couldn't help feeling so helpless.

_Why am I trying to fight something so undeniably unavoidable? _

So Neji sighed, reaching for Tenten's hand. He briefly glanced at her to make sure he did not disturb her sleep, then he looked at the ceiling again. He slowly allowed himself to imagine what his life would have been if the dream he had had come true. If being like this had been his rightful place all along.

Neji fell asleep soon thereafter.

* * *

_It's a dream_, he told himself, but it helped naught. His unconscious mind was a labyrinth and he soon lost himself. He barely remembered his name by the time he found the exit.

Neji felt like he had asked something, important or trivial he couldn't tell. It didn't matter, though. He couldn't remember what it was at the moment, in spite of racking his brain for what felt like hours. He only knew he was waiting for an answer, expectation eating him whole. Aside from that, he was keenly aware that his eyes were close. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, they were. Yet, as he tried to make sense of things, he realized he wasn't afraid of not seeing. He knew he didn't need his eyesight for this.

Neji felt the whisper of her touch as it ran down his forehead and temples, around the angles of his jaw, stopping on the curve of his neck and shoulder. No, he didn't need his Byakugan to see the stars exploding and expanding on his skin, spreading like wildfire, burning everything in its path. It was like the birth of the universe. Her fingertips were the genesis of all things.

Her breath tickled his lips as she chuckled lightheartedly. If she were laughing at him, he wouldn't have cared. Neji would have laughed too, just so the sound could keep going and going, echoing forever.

"I think that somethings are just meant to be," Tenten said so quietly he might have thought she was miles away.

Before Neji could ask her what she meant by that, she kissed him. No, she didn't kiss him. It was more like a lamb pouncing on a lion, devouring him without a shred of remorse. The sad part—the miserable lion did nothing to stop the lamb. Rather he helped her in her efforts of gulping him down whole.

Neji felt her hand slip to the back of his neck then to the crown of his head, the other going down to his back, drawing herself closer and closer. He too felt his hands wander to her waist, pulling her to him until she was sitting on his lap.

If Neji had an ounce of dignity left in himself then, he might have felt besides himself. After all, what would someone say if they heard the unholy sounds she was slowly drawing out of him? He tried to concentrate on her earlier words as he attempted to stifle them down, to gather himself.

As he did, Neji remember what he had asked her.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

* * *

_Neji remembered he had not mentioned Sakura's discovery to Tenten until they were discharged, and the former member of Team 7 told them to follow her to her office so she could discuss her findings about the scroll. He had barely any time to prepare her before the pink-hair kunoichi cut to the chase. _

"_There is a lot of patients I still have to look at, so I want to make this brief," Sakura explained as she went to one of the bookcases and took out a worn looking book. She opened a page and offered it. Since Tenten hesitated, looking distraught, Neji took it. "There isn't research per se or a background on its history, just the handwritten logs of the Feudal Lord Shinko Lao-Yung, who was the one who created this jutsu after his wife, who he believed was his fated love, was killed in an invasion attempt." _

"_Wait," Tenten interrupted. "I thought the discovery was accidental." _

"_Yes," Sakura agreed. "The Feudal Lord's eldest son accidently discovered it years later, but only after his father had it was sealed away and ordered his people never to make mention of it. Lord Shinko thought the jutsu's could be too powerful in the wrong hands."_

_Then Sakura went into the details of how the Feudal Lord first tested his jutsu on dead animals in an unsuccessful matter and how, after failing time and time again, he decided that being linked corporally wasn't sufficient—there needed to be another element, something he was overlooking. She explained that Lord Shinko made the connection when he started testing with corpses and discovered that the chakra pathways were an unparallel asset for the jutsu to work. Yet, it wasn't enough still. These dead men and women were hollow shells, she told them, puppets. Mere things he could control, but they didn't have any consciousness or will of their own. They couldn't talk or feel or do much of anything without him guiding them._

"_He understood what was missing when, deprived of sleep and mournfully grieving his companion, he decided to test his jutsu on the decaying corpse of his wife," Sakura said. By this time, she had taken a seat behind her desk. They too had sat down too. _

_Neji heard Tenten gasping in surprise or repulsion, he couldn't tell. His stomach turned with a wave unwellness. The book Sakura had handed him open on his lap on an entry that had done nothing but make the sensation in his stomach worse. He was glad he was sitting. _

"_Lord Shinko attempts were fruitful this time around. The jutsu worked," Sakura revealed. "His wife had finally returned to him."_

"_How?" Tenten asked, a delicate frown on her face. "Why was this time any different?" _

_Sakura looked at both their faces, like she was trying to assess them. She closed her eyes, sighed. Smiled. "He discovered that it wasn't enough to link a body to a body or to create one single chakra source, there also needed to be a bond, a purposeful tether, for the jutsu to work." _

_Neji and Tenten looked at each other briefly before breaking their gaze. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing, if she was reaching the same conclusions. _Purpose taut to purpose.

"_Oh," Tenten said like it had been obvious all along. _

_Then Sakura started describing some side effects the Feudal Lord had begun to document as soon as his wife returned. Some of which they already knew—the same injuries and chakra depletion—when Sakura had them go through various tests and when they trained. _

"_There isn't anything regarding the emotional or psychological side I was initially interested in," Sakura said disappointedly, "but he did mention how he and his wife suffered from night terrors, as well as having a hard time being oriented in time, place and person. Has that happened to you?"_

_Again, Neji and Tenten looked at each other. They nodded. _

"_Well, that is to be expected with the jutsu." She paused thoughtfully, making Neji and Tenten's attention rampant on her. As if she weren't serious enough, Sakura looked almost grave, like it was someone funeral. "I think Tsunade might have more answers than me, so I would recommend you go to her as well. There is a note on the book with her handwriting. Actually, I think you have it open on that page, Neji."_

_Yes, Neji was seeing it. In fact, he had already seen it. He had read it a few times while she had explained anything. It was just one word and a question mark. _Undo?

"_I think she might have figured a way to undo the jutsu," Sakura muttered. _

_She might have, Neji figured. If Lady Tsunade knew other people were interested in the scroll, if their enemies could bring back whoever they wanted from the dead, she would have to be thinking of a backup plan. A way to stop them, an escape. She was smart enough to figure it out. Maybe she did figure it out._

_Neji heard Tenten breath in sharply. He could feel Sakura's stare on him, as he looked down at the book. Yet, he was no longer looking at the scribbled word of the Godaime. That had not been what had caught his attention for what seemed hours now._

_No, Neji was focused on one of the Feudal Lords entries located in that very same page._

Many do not believe in destiny because they want to feel in control, their lack of power over the smallest things guiding their belief. To summarize because they are fools. I do believe in destiny, that everything that has happened, is happening and will happen has been determined beforehand by forces we cannot grasp or begin to comprehend. Much like I believe we are destined, my dear. That is why I am doing all of this, because such matters should not be trotted through so lightly. I am aware we will find each other again in another life, but I am unsatisfied with how this one ended. So here I am, doing things that no man should ever attempt to do.

Some might argue and say, "Does this not prove that you do not believe in what you say?" All of this because I am going against nature itself, against time—a linear unwavering thing. That I seek to control that which I have no command over. But I do not think that is the case at all. For I was meant to lose you all this time, just like I was meant to find you again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading this long update. I knew it was a lot, but to be honest (and I know I have said this before uploading a separate Nejiten *which you should totally check out* one-shot and this update) I don't think I will be able to update soon (this is my last week of vacation before university). If there are mistakes, please let me know. Last time I wrote wedding wrong and I went and fixed it (thank you, hannahzerofive, for letting me know). I have had a hard time writing this because I had a mini crisis where I hated the story. I thought it didn't make sense and the drive behind the characters was nonsensical. I went over the chapters and outlined everything on my notebook. I worked really hard on making everything come full circle and explain things that have not been touched on (thus why it was so long). It would have been longer, I had initially wanted to put their talk with Tsunade in but thought it would have to do for the next update. I really wanted to explore the hypocrisy in Naruto and how, although he went on and on in Part I about choosing your own path, he was a freaking prophesied god-like superhero. Neji had been right all along (there are a lot of You Tube videos that touch upon this). So that is the drive for my story. Please tell me your thoughts on the review sections. Your reviews literally help me so much, they encourage me and make me put things about the story in perspective. **

**Like always, thank you, hannahzerofive and Kmy068, for always reviewing and constantly showing support for the story. Thank you, Carola, for your encouraging words. I was literally having my crisis when I read your comment and it made me feel like I was stressing over nothing. Thank you Sisi and the other Guests who commented (please leave your names so I can properly thank you).**

**I am thinking there might be two more chapters before this story is done. I want to do an epilogue too, so three?**

**Also, please let me know if I am writing some of the ninja terminology wrong (I keep referring to things as jutsu, but don't categorize them—I know there are different kids). Also, let me know if you think some thing went untouched or does not make sense and I will try to address it or fix it. I really want everyone to enjoy the story. **

**See you on the next update! **


	15. The Undoing

When Neji woke up, the sun had not come out yet, and he was laying on his side. It took him a moment to understand what had happened, his mind slowly putting the pieces together. Once he did, he hastily got out of bed, making his way out of Tenten's house without making a sound.

As Neji made his way back to the Hyuga compound, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Boruto's words to Sarada came to mind in that precise moment and he felt self-conscious. He was inadvertently feeding kindling to the fire—he was sure the town gossipers would relish in this. He felt his ears burning in shame, though he knew he had done nothing to warrant that reaction.

When he got to the compound, he bathed and changed clothes, making quick of the whole process. After, Neji laid in his bed, tossing, and turning. He found sleep for half an hour or forty minutes, before the hallways started filling up with the sounds and movements of the clan members. He was sure it was already morning.

Neji decided to head to one of the mediation rooms in the manor and see if he could clear the onslaught of thoughts there. It was obvious that that was all the rest he would have for today.

He was relieved to find the room empty when he got there, choosing a spot closest to the window. He got into his meditation position, eyes closed, and was in the process of controlling his breathing when his uncle decided to come in.

"May I join you?" Hiashi asked. Out of courtesy, Neji reminded himself. His uncle could walk in and do whatever he wanted without asking for his permission. He was still head of the Hyuga clan.

Neji nodded without opening his eyes, trying to concentrate on one part of his body—his right foot. His muscles were starting to relax, and his thoughts were slowing down. It was like a flowing river; he was just letting the stream guide him wherever he needed to go. He exhaled gradually.

"It is strange to find you here so early in the morning," Hiashi cut through the silence, an amuse tone in his voice.

That flowing river suddenly ran into a boulder. Unwillingly, Neji felt himself tense up. He sighed, though it could have been interpreted as a breathing exercise instead of exasperation.

"I suppose it is," Neji agreed, hoping doing so would cut the conversation short.

It did…for a few minutes. By then, the water was continuing its course, his thoughts working themselves out. For a moment Neji even forgot his uncle was there, his breathing and the birds chippering outside the window the only thing he could hear.

"I heard you and your former teammate caught the people responsible for bombing the Red House," Hiashi commented.

"That is right." Again, he agreed, but it was less successful in making their exchange dwindle out.

"It was a lucky coincidence that you two had been together in that moment and were able to respond so quickly," his uncle remarked like it wasn't a coincidence at all. To his credit, he was right.

"It was lucky."

By this point Neji knew his uncle wasn't just stating things. He was mentally preparing himself for whatever it was his Hiashi was trying to get at. He knew he would tire of beating around the bush. He was surprised it didn't happen sooner, if he was honest.

"One of our sentinels told me that you got to the compound very early this morning." This time his uncle's voice didn't hold any emotions at all, just facts.

_Ah, there it was. _Neji opened his eyes then and faced his uncle. Hiashi had his eyes closed, as if in deep concentration.

"War has made it difficult for me to keep time."

"Yes, war. Good thing it's over."

They were silent for an hour as they meditated. Well, Neji was trying to meditate. His uncle's presence didn't help, less so when he thought about his words. Neji only felt the need to stay so Haishi wouldn't notice just how uncomfortable he was. If he did, he would surly press about the issue. He was debating whether enough time had passed for him to excuse himself and leave the room, perhaps he could try to meditate in his room, when his uncle beat him to it.

"Nephew," Hiashi called out to him, a tingle of sadness in his voice.

Neji opened his eyes and found that his uncle was standing at the door, regarding him with a compassionate stare. One a parent would give a child. He nodded. "Lord Hiashi."

"In my pride I have made decisions that I have regretted and will probably regret for the rest of my life." His uncle smiled at him, as if he could see right through him. "Don't make the same mistakes I have. You're still young."

Neji was unable to from any sort of retort, Hiashi was already through the door by that point. And even if he had waited for him to respond, he wouldn't have been able to.

* * *

Tsunade was regarded as a wondering ghost in Konoha. She would come and go without anyone knowing about it, where she was off to next a shrouded mystery. It was always hard pinning her down, she would never leave any trace behind. She could be here and there—sometimes, if rumors got too outlandish, everywhere at once. When Sakura had let them know she was helping treat patients in the hospital during the war and would leave soon—once everything was under control—, Neji and Tenten knew they had to move fast. They had agreed to meet at the hospital entrance in the afternoon the following day, around the same time Tsunade allegedly took her breaks.

"I have been too busy with everything that has been going on to personally ask her about the note in the book," Sakura had told them last night. "Add that to the fact that it's hard tracking her down as it is. It's common knowledge in the hospital that she takes a break in the afternoon, so that would be your best bet."

Tenten was already waiting for Neji in one of the benches in front of the hospital when he got there, regarding him with a small smile. After a short greeting, Tenten stood up and sighed, for a moment making Neji wonder if she was going to discuss what had happened last night—had she even notice he had stayed way longer than he intended? Her brown eyes seemed prying enough but, to Neji's immense relief, she didn't address the issue.

"Ready?" she asked as she stared into the glass doors of the hospital.

Neji nodded, though he wasn't really that sure he could say he was prepared.

Inside, the place was chaotic. There was a lot of movements from the medical-nins, nurses and staff as they focused on the tasks at hand—carrying charts, checking on patients, delivering medication or food. Every few minutes the insistent buzzing around them would be interrupted by someone making announcements over the speaker.

Like the day before, Neji and Tenten went undetected as they passed beds and rooms, searching for the Godaime, or if someone did noticed, they didn't seem to deem it important enough to stop what they were doing to question them about it.

Perhaps fifty-five minutes passed before they decided to return to the first floor of the hospital—the emergency room—and begin their search once more. Neji had activated his Byakugan in hopes of hurrying the process and was moving his head from left to right when Tenten elbowed him and pointed to the center—towards the reception counter. There they found the Fifth hastily going over some papers. Neji felt slightly stupid for not noticing the Godaime before he activated his Byakugan when it was clear she had been in plain sight.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork, seeming to notice their incessant staring and how at odds they were with their surroundings, and smiled like she was anticipating them.

"Sakura told me to expect you guys."

"Then you know why we are here then," Neji concluded.

Tsunade scribbled something in one of the papers then beckoned them with her finger. "Follow me."

It only took a few minutes, after going through the same familiar halls and taking the same turns, for Neji to understand that Tsunade was guiding them towards Sakura's office, for a quieter place to talk. When the three of them got there, much like her legendary status indicated, Tsunade opened the door without knocking and Neji tried not to wince at the fact.

"Lady Tsunade," came Sakura's surprised voice.

This did not seem to face the Godaime. "Can I use your office for a moment?"

There was a pause and he heard some murmuring. That was when Neji registered that there was someone other than the pink-hair kunoichi in the room. If that person's chakra was any indication, Neji was sure it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha on the other side. He confirmed it when the couple emerged from the room, looking slightly irritated.

"Sorry for, eh, interrupting," Tsunade offered, looking sheepish for the first time.

"It's okay," Sakura said, but it sounded anything but.

Neji offered an apologetic stare to Sakura, regarding Sasuke with a firm nod, noting that this was the first time seeing him since he came back. The secondhand embarrassment increased once he realized that Tsunade might have interrupted something important.

"Come on in, kids," Tsunade gestured for Tenten and Neji from the doorway of Sakura's office.

He tried to shake the feeling of discomfort as he turned towards Tenten who was trying to hide her cringe. That was all he needed to see to know that she was feeling just like him. Inside, they took the same seats they did the night prior. It was like a déjà vu moment, down to Tsunade going to the bookcase and grabbing the same worn book Sakura had less than twenty-hour hours ago.

"I should have known you guys hid the scroll," Tsunade muttered as she sat on the desk, ignoring the files and papers laying on top. Neji tried not grimace (again).

"It was all me," Tenten confessed. "I hid it. I am sorry I never told you, Lady Tsunade."

Neji looked at Tenten, then shook his head. He knew Tsunade was one of her long-time hero's, one she tried to emulate when she was young before deciding to focus her efforts on perfecting her fūinjutsu and expanding her arsenal. Admitting to this must be crushing, especially with all that it implied.

"She only did it because I wanted to destroy it."

Tsunade held up a hand, silencing them—as if she wasn't interested in hearing their apologies or explanations. "There is no need for that. That is no longer my problem or concern. I am sure you already talked with the current Hokage about the matter, right?"

They both nodded.

Tsunade smirked, then shrugged. "Then I couldn't care less."

Neji tried remembering if the Fifth had been this unconcerned about serious matters when he was alive, when she had held the position of Hokage. Perhaps this indifferent attitude came with age, even if she _still_ looked exactly the same as he last remembered.

"But I am suspecting you guys aren't here to apologize. Well, you are," Tsunade said, pointing at Tenten. She regarded Neji with a frown. "Not you."

"We wanted to know if you truly found a way to undo the jutsu," Tenten admitted and Neji was grateful that she didn't waste time with pleasantries.

Tsunade opened the book she held in her arms, flipping through the pages until it landed on the one that had her scribbled note. She stared at if for a second too many, sighing. "I am kind of disappointed that you wouldn't immediately assume I found a way to undo it."

"So, you have?" Neji concluded.

"It's a powerful jutsu," Tsunade acknowledged, running her fingers through one of the entries, "but it wasn't hard finding a way around it."

They let her words sink in for a moment. Beside him, Tenten seemed to ponder Tsunade's discloser with cold appraisal. On the other end, Neji felt like the air was knocked out of him. When he saw her note on the book last night, he had immediately assumed she had figured a way of undoing it, but hearing it come out from her own mouth was surreal.

"How would one go about it then?" Tenten quietly approached the subject.

"Well, you would have to release the jutsu. Obviously. It's not something you necessarily undo per se. I only use the term loosely because the person who has to release the jutsu will undoubtably die if they do. It's a complete undoing—you are undoing one linked body from the other, breaking the chakra pathway. It's lethal."

"I thought you said you figured away around it," Tenten accused without missing a beat.

Neji didn't understand how she was able to process so many things at the same time without needing to take a deep breath. He just found out that he could return to his previous unliving state, which he thought impossible up until that point. He was unable to sort his thoughts about the matter before being hit with the fact that if he chose to proceed with it, it would come at a price.

"Yes. I did. Although different in a way, this is quite similar to the Reanimation Jutsu. When I revisited my medical books in search of a way to make the recovery process faster and have a somewhat advantage in the war, I immediately looked up the Feudal Lord Lao-Yung and the jutsu he had created, remembering it from my early days of training," Tsunade explained unhurriedly. She set the book down and got up from the desk, going around it to sit on the chair.

She continued, "I thought this information was unparallel for the upcoming confrontation the Leaf and the rest of the countries were going to face. I knew many lives would perish in the war, as in any war, but if I was able to get a hold of the scroll, then the jutsu would have been able to bring the strongest of our shinobi back. I reasoned we could have a fighting chance that way. Tip the scale perhaps. I was also aware I might not be the only person looking through old books and thinking the same thing, so I knew I had to get my hands on the scroll just like I knew I had to find a way to bypass it somehow in case it got into the wrong hands.

"Unlike the Reanimation Jutsu, this one links the body and the chakra of the living host to that of the deceased. Add that to the fact that there has to be some sort of bond beforehand for it to be successful. You don't have to be powerful to unleash it, no, but you do have to be powerful enough to release it once you are done. The Feudal Lord's intentions for this jutsu wasn't for war or strategizing, it was his way of reuniting with his dead wife. He didn't plan on making the effects temporary, but rather quite permeant," Tsunade told them as she reclined in the chair. "That's why it requires a lot of physical strength and charka for the release to be effective and not, you know, kill you. Have you ever thought of releasing it, Tenten?"

This question made Neji turn to Tenten, who just looked at her clenched hands in her lap. Neji felt his mouth dry at her hesitation. She had?

"The thought crossed my mind one or two times," Tenten admitted shamefully, "but I never actually attempted it. I was…too scared of what could happen."

"Well," Tsunade broke through the tension without noticing it in the first place. "Good thing that you didn't, or you would both be dead."

It was very polite of Tsunade to not ask the same thing to Neji. If she had, he wouldn't know what he would have answered. Admittedly, Neji had been distracted when he back from the dead. To busy catching up to ever have the thought cross his mind, which was somewhat more embarrassing than considering releasing the jutsu but not attempting it. He was the supposed prodigy genius. He didn't know why it didn't occur to him sooner (of course, release!). If he had to think of a reason as to why he didn't, he would have to presume that it was because he had been too preoccupied with…living.

"I have thought about what methods are most effective at stopping the jutsu and I have come up with three," Tsunade went on, holding up three of her fingers in an amused way.

"One," she lowered one finger, "Develop a genjutsu strong enough to make the person release the jutsu, which I have." She lowered the second finger. "Torture them until they release it." She lowered the third finger. "Kill them and end the jutsu. I guess you figured that in all three scenarios, they all end up dead."

Tenten and Neji eyed each other sideways before looking at Tsunade again, trying to figure out if she is being serious or not.

"Those three options were solely based on that person not wanting to release the jutsu willingly, but I suppose that is not the case for you guys. Correct?" Tsunade didn't wait for them to respond. She leaned forward, her mouth hidden behind her intertwined hands, and said, "I don't see a reason for releasing the jutsu. Truth be told, if I had that chance, well… I wouldn't like to dwell on the idea. I don't consider myself _that_ lucky." She shrugged. "Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess."

Neji was struck by her choice of wording. They sounded eerily familiar, but he doesn't know why. Aside from what she said, he was starting to think that maybe the Godaime had other ulterior motives for wanting to retrieve the scroll other than war. A person who had experienced so much lost in her life would risk anything to have this, would they not? Yet, here she was resigned to her fate and luck. Perhaps some things weren't meant to be after all.

"But that decision isn't mine to make, I suppose," Tsunade continued, looking slightly displeased though she tried to hide it. "If you think that is what you want to do, then I can assist you. It will be grueling, and you will probably be recovering for weeks, but if I can keep you stabilize long enough through the whole process, you will be able to do it and survive."

"Really?" Tenten sounded small but hopeful.

"Yeah," Tsuande smiled. "With Sakura's help, that is."

"I would do it right now," Tenten said, surprising Tsunade and Neji, "but I believe that decision is not up to me."

She turned to Neji in expectation and he just gaped, thinking that 14 years ago something like this happened. He wasn't as assertive as she was when Tsunade had first brief them about the mission to retire the scroll, though. He still couldn't get over the shock of Tenten suggesting they do the release then and there.

Tsunade seemed to understand his sudden hesitation, standing up from her chair. "Right now is not ideal. I still have to see the rest of my patients today and my break is almost over." She walked over to the door. "I will be leaving in three days, after the service and burials are done. You can let me know your decision then."

Tenten thanked Tsunade, regarding him once she had gone through the door. "Isn't that great?"

"Hn," Neji agreed, but he knew his voice sounded hollow.

* * *

Strangely enough, Neji did not find himself in Tenten's house that night, though she had told him he could pass by if he wanted to. Instead he was in his room, mediating. He had been on the wooden floor with his legs crossed since he came back from the hospital, trying to find some semblance of peace.

Neji took a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments before slowly releasing it. He pictured a river and like a work of magic it was there. He followed the stream like he did earlier today, trusting it would lead him to the ocean. Instead, the stream took him to a lake, where he was stuck. It reminded Neji of how he felt in the beginning when he had been angry and resentful towards Tenten for bringing him back—stuck. It was somewhat logical and reasonable for him to have felt that way then, yet now that the chance of going back presented itself… the thought sent him reeling. Was that not what he wanted?

Neji focused his train of thought on something other than being dead again and the empty nothing it all was. Rather, he thought about everything that had been discussed that afternoon. Of Lord Shinko and his overzealous love for his wife, and how that love had transcended time and space. Of how he believed they were fated for each other and death was just another obstacle to prove how devoted and faithful he was. Then he thought about Tsunade's words and how contrary they were to the Feudal Lord's convictions, of how she believed some things weren't actually meant to be and luck was to blame for all of it.

When he contemplated both, weren't luck and fate different sides of the same coin?

"Damn it," Neji muttered, wondering for the millionth time that day if his previous musings had held any truth.

Neji got up and started pacing, scratching his hair and rubbing his face, going back and forth about the matter. Cleary mediating about it wasn't going to help. He needed an outsider's perspective. But whose?

* * *

The teacup was hot in his hands as the silence of the night filtered in. Although Hiashi looked slightly surprised to see Neji on the other side of his door, he did not question him about it. Quite the contrary, he opened his door and invited him in. Even made tea for them.

"What has you so restless that made you come to me for counsel?" Hiashi asked gently.

Neji tried not to wince, remembering that that morning he tried avoiding his uncle. Now, ironically, he was looking for his guidance. Of course, Hiashi knew he considered him to be his last resort.

"I am conflicted about a matter and I wish to hear your insight about it."

Hiashi looked at his tea, before blowing on it and taking a sip. "Well, what is it?"

Neji exhaled, relaxing his shoulders, reminding himself that, though he was the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi was still his family. He was his father's brother. He wouldn't chide him. "What are your thoughts about destiny and fate?"

Hiashi looked at Neji in the eye, as if he could see through his exterior and into his mind. He regarded him with a furrowing of his brow. His uncle was clearly confused. "I thought you had drawn your own conclusion about the subject long ago, what has you revisiting it again?"

Neji turned his gaze to the floor, asking himself the same thing. Why was he so conflicted about it? He supposed he should answer honestly. "Time and circumstances."

Hiashi nodded as if it made perfect sense. Neji looked back at his uncle and waited in expectation for an answer, for his wise perception about the topic, but when one didn't come, he reluctantly asked, "What are your notions about such matters?"

Hiashi shrugged, something Neji was aware he would not do in front of anyone else. Regardless of the fact, it was still off putting and made his next words feel stripped.

"I do think some things are predestined or fated, but in that we have no control over how things unfold in our lives and where they might lead us. We do, however, at the end of the day, ultimately have a say in how we respond to them and how we allow them to shape us."

"I see," Neji muttered. He didn't understand how he could feel hopeful and dreadful at the same time.

Hiashi took another sip of his tea, cocked his head at him curiously. "How will you respond, Neji?"

His uncle's question came like a sucker punch, unexpected and painful. Neji had to steady himself before he could answer. "I am not sure."

"Sadly, I am afraid I cannot help you with that. I can't decide for you, I can only decide for myself."

Neji sighed, taking sip of his tea for the first time, brooding over his Hiashi's words in silence. Although, he felt like he was still floating in the lake, Neji felt clearer minded, like he could see the shore. He was sure destiny had brought him back, fate wanted it this way… but it was he who decided if he wanted to stay or not. And that he needed to determine soon.

"Thank you, Lord Hiashi," Neji said bowing his head.

Hiashi just nodded and both proceeded to drink their tea in the quiet of the night. Neji hadn't known Hiashi planned on saying more until his voice startled him long minutes later, a bittersweet tone to his voice.

"Destiny and fortune are fickle and vicious notions. Ironic they are indeed. They are hard to comprehend," he began, "I was meant to die, but your father took my place. You were meant to live a long life, but it was cut short. I do not understand any of these things. They are out of my control or scope of reasoning. Both shaped the person that I have become, for better or worse. In my old age I have come to relinquish that need for control and power and have come to accept things as they are. That is why I have chosen to live the rest of my life as my true self without any qualms about it. Some of our clan members are not happy because of it, they are still set upon this perception of how the Hyuga clan ought to be, but I shouldn't be concern with their lack of happiness. I should only be concern with mine."

He paused, giving Neji an all-knowing smile. "You should be concern with yours too, nephew. That is my counsel to you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Today (August 16****th****) is the anniversary of me starting this story. Now, we are a chapter and an epilogue away from being done and I am shocked.**

**I tried to emulate the same kind of energy Naruto and Hiashi had in that episode in Boruto with Neji. Thank you to the Guess who commented on the last update, I appreciate your feedback. I hope to have the next update ready soon. Truth be told it's hard for me to concentrate on my classed because I am too distracted with finishing the story. I want to finish so I can do good and not flunk (ha-ha). I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and are satisfied with my version of what I think Kishi should have done (but, for reals, killing Neji should have been the first!). I know this chapter is short, but time did not make it so for me to write more, yet I feel like I covered everything I needed to cover. I really researched a lot when it came to Tsunade's explanation about the jutsu and how it worked. Hope the whole thing was clear. Please comment and let me know your thoughts, those are always appreciated. Until the next update. **


	16. The End

The heavens had clothed in darkness as if they were aware of the mourning that was happening bellow. Rain, loud winds, and thundering had woken up Neji from his sleep, and though he could have easily returned to his slumbering, he decided to stare at his ceiling instead. He did not know how long he stared before decided enough time had passed and he ought to get ready for the burials today.

Neji couldn't shake how strange it felt to wonder if the weather had been like this the day he had been buried in dirt. Maybe it was sunny. He sure liked to think it was. Had they been able to hold a wake for him, have an open casket so people could gaze at him one last time? He had never asked, but he didn't think so. The war hadn't been even half finished when he died. He was pretty sure they held a short service the same day they buried him with the others.

Surprising enough, he didn't go to a lot of funerals before this one though his life as a shinobi was riddled with death, so the process of dressing in black clothes and gathering at the cemetery still felt novel to him. It never failed to remind him of when he had to do it for his father's funeral, though. The ache in his heart a familiar bitter aftertaste, his missing presence something he could feel in his bones. That feeling always managed to slow the process down, making him take his time getting ready. He only headed out when Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi did as well, bringing an umbrella with him in case it rained again.

At the cemetery they ran into Naruto and Lady Hinata, both giving the impression that they had been the first to arrive at the place with their halfhearted tired greeting. With a quick scan, Neji caught sight of Boruto standing under a tree. Sensing his stare, his nephew regarded him with an indifferent nod before turning away. He was probably still pouting about Sarada staying behind and helping aid Tenten despite agreeing to follow Neji's orders to go home. Himawari, on the other hand, yelped at the sight of him before throwing herself in his arms. Although she was too old for such things, when his niece wanted to be cooed and cuddled, she tended to act younger. As was the case in that moment.

Himawari clung to Neji for a few minutes, fussing over him (not that he minded at all) until Lord Hiashi somehow jealously hinted that he was being ignored. Then she left him alone to be with her grandfather, who gushed over her with no regard for how embarrassing it looked. Around that time, more people were slowly filling in the wide empty space. Among them, his old team. Well, just Might Guy, Lee and his son, Metal.

A not so subtle wave from Guy sensei had Neji walking up to them just so he would stop drawing everyone's attention. They were in a cemetery for goodness sake, couldn't they have some sense of respect?

"How are you, Neji? I haven't seen you in so long!" Guy greeted with his cheeky smile. He didn't give Neji time to respond before his eyes got watery and he all but braced for impact. "I heard you and Tenten single handedly stopped the people who bombed the Red House. Yosh! You have made your ol' sensei so proud!"

Neji didn't know what to say. Usually Tenten was the one who handled this sort of situation while he glared from the sidelines, but she wasn't there yet. He settled for a safe answer. "Yes."

"That is amazing, Neji," Lee patted Neji in the shoulder. "Team Gai is still as youthful as ever, is it not, Guy sensei?"

"Sure is, Lee," Guy agreed, giving them a thumbs up. "And its legacy is bright."

At that Metal smiled, blushing under their scrutiny. Neji still couldn't believe he thought this was Lee and Tenten's son. He felt shame for feeling so reproachful towards a child he barely knew, perhaps that was why he felt compelled to say, "I have no doubt."

"How is our youthful flower doing?" Guy addressed him again. "We have not seen her since we headed off to the war."

Neji tried to control the slight frustration he felt at his last comment. He still couldn't believe Naruto had let Might Guy join the war and not him. His former sensei still moved around in a wheelchair, albeit he used crutches sometimes. How useful could Guy be compared to him? He had no doubt he would still make a considerable amount of damage, yet he still felt too sour over his bruised ego.

"Tenten is doing considerably well," he said honestly, instinctively searching for her amidst the gathering crowd. Still no sign of her.

"That is good news!" Guy chippered. "We must go visit her soon, Lee, and show her our support."

"Of course, Guy sensei!" Lee joyfully agreed and Neji winced, noting how at odds their cheerful personalities were with their surroundings.

"Let's be mindful with the tone of our voices," Neji told them, a warning in his eyes.

Thankfully, they nodded and seemed to keep themselves in check then. Neji sighed, wondering how Tenten managed to do it all on her own.

The sun had moved higher in the sky, dark clouds shrouding their powerful beams, making the atmosphere humid when Naruto started talking. He was standing in front of thirty empty graves, the pictures of fallen kunoichi and shinobi in front of closed caskets. Of people Neji didn't know.

Neji was half listening to him recite words from a piece of paper, his eyes combing the faces of the people around him, frowning impulsively.

"She will probably arrive later," Lee whispered to Neji, "She doesn't like these sorts of things. She did the same thing for yours."

At Lee's remark Neji looked at his feet, feeling like he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't have. He nodded, trying to focus on Naruto's words. It seemed like he was about to finish.

"All of these fallen men and women will be remembered," Naruto concluded, folding the piece of paper he had in his hands and putting it away. "Their sacrifice will not be forgotten. To them we owe our future."

_Were similar words spoken in his burial? _Neji wondered as he watched how they lowered thirty caskets into their graves and covered them in dirt. The atmosphere was heavy as it all unfolded, the grief and mourning of the people tangible. He too felt sadness, though he didn't know these people personally.

Thunder rumbled the sky, making Neji look up. He could tell that rain would follow soon. Perhaps he was too distracted by this to notice Lee approaching. Before he could put some distance between them, the Green Beast wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his body shaking.

"I am so glad you are here with us again, my old rival," Lee wept, his grip tightening. "Team Gai was never the same without you!"

Instead of using his rotation on his former teammate, Neji tried to be sympathetic (also, he did not deem it appropriate to do something like that in such a solemn place). He patted Lee's back awkwardly, both in reassurance and in indication that he should gather himself and step back.

It did not help, it only made Lee cry out louder. "Neji!"

Neji felt utter humiliation as he saw the people surrounding them turn and stare at them. He looked to Might Guy, his gaze pleading. To his horror, his former sensei was staring at them with unshed tears in his eyes, his chin wobbling in an effort to contain his own outburst.

"That's enough, Lee," Neji said low, so no one else could hear the death threat in his voice. He gripped Lee's shoulders and started pushing but it was no use. Lee's hold only fortified.

"Neji!" Lee screamed.

"That's it," Neji mumbled, preparing to use Gentle Fist.

"Lee," came Tenten's stern voice from behind him. "That's enough."

This seemed to get through to Lee, who lessened his grip and sniffed, turning towards her.

"I know, I know," Lee sighed as he pulled away and wiped his face with his lower arm.

Neji turned and shot Tenten a grateful look, never feeling so relieved to see her.

"I am glad you made it, Tenten," Guy regarded her with a small salute. "Yosh! Now Team Gai is finally complete!"

"Yeah," Tenten said, ruffling Metal's hair. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

When Might Guy offered to treat them to some ramen at Ichiraku's and reunite the old team, no one seemed to object. Well, not after it started pouring and the air chilled, when something hot didn't seem like a bad idea.

Currently, they were waiting for their food, Might Guy and Lee going on and on about their battles in the war. Truth be told, Neji had stopped hearing them when they got too riled up and started shouting each other's names. He was more interested in Metal and Tenten's interaction. She had asked the young green spandex wearing boy how he was dealing with anxiety and he was telling her about his progress.

Neji hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he was never to keen about that. Yet, he felt his intrigue peek as Metal explained how he tried using different sorts of trinkets to calm his anxiety and he how he failed miserably with each and every one.

"It's okay. Don't stress over it, Metal," Tenten reassured. "We all have things we need to work on. Who knows? These setbacks might point you to where you need to go. For example, I remember how distraught I was when I wanted to undertake medical ninjutsu and my lack of chakra control prevented me from accomplishing that. I felt like everyone in my team had something that set them apart. Lee had taijutsu and Neji had his Byakugan and family's techniques, but I had nothing."

Neji watched as Metal listened with rapt attention, his eyes only on Tenten. In fact, he wasn't the only one. Guy and Lee had stopped their incessant blabbering to listen to what she was saying as well.

"I felt very discouraged, I can't deny that, but I didn't let it stop me. Thanks to Guy sensei and my team, I was able to find something that interested me more and that I was very good at," Tenten said, smiling as she ruffled Metal's hair. "I might not be in the same tier as Lady Tsunade or Sakura, but I have made a name for myself. You will too."

"Yosh!" Might Guy shouted, making everyone in the restaurant turn towards them. "You are formidable kunoichi, Tenten! You represent what a youthful spirt should be all about! I am so proud to have been your teacher."

Said kunoichi looked at her former teacher like he was blowing things a tad out of proportion. As if it were a challenge, Lee perked in his seat, fiery determination in his eyes. He slammed his palm on the table, startling everyone sitting there. Except, maybe, Might Guy.

"Tenten," Lee began, his voice pitched but steady, "did you not wield the Bashōsen and destroyed Kakuzu's lightning-element mask? I do consider that to be of the highest legendary caliber. Is it not?"

"It is!" Metal agreed, eyes twinkling in admiration.

Tenten waved it off, already flustered with all their attention. "Yeah, well, I don't consider collapsing afterwards something to fuss about."

Neji crossed his arms and looked at her, a bemused twitch in his mouth. "Don't be so modest, Tenten. Just accept the compliment."

His remark only seemed to frustrate Tenten even more. "Ugh, you guys are so annoying. Let's just drop the subject."

Tenten's comment seemed to fuel Lee and Might Guy somehow—they began chanting Tenten's name and bagging their fists on the table, making everyone turn to their group once again. Even Metal joined in their antics as he clapped his hands and cheered her name, albeit in a timid manner.

Tenten sank into her chair, covering her face with her hands as if she could hide from their ceaseless shouting. She turned to Neji, eyes imploring. "Do something!"

Neji tried to seem unaffected by their shrill voices and loud banging, even as one of his eyes began to twitch. "What can I do?" He shrugged, feign coolness. "Maybe if you actually took the compliment, they would stop."

Tenten scowled at him, something he could easily distinguish despite her slender fingers being in the way. He bit his tongue just to keep from snorting. "I can't believe you, Neji. After I pulled Lee away from you. You owe me."

Neji raised one of his eyebrows. "You didn't pull him away, he did that out of his own accord. You merely said his name."

Tenten rolled her eyes at him before she sighed and sat up straight. She lowered the hands covering her face, raising them in a way that let Lee and Might Guy know they should keep quiet. They did, gazing at her with expectation now. Neji and Metal were too.

"Alright then." Tenten dusted herself, before squaring her shoulders._ "_In my own given right, I _am_ a legendary kunoichi!"

"That's right!" Might Guy said encouragingly, winking as he offered a thumps up. "Don't you forget it, Tenten!"

"Yes," Lee agreed rather enthusiastically, nodding his head a few times. "You will always be that to us regardless of what you think of yourself."

Neji nodded, slowly letting the smirk he was holding grace his face.

"I will follow your advice," Metal said, eyes shinning in awe and resolve. "I promise I won't let you down, aunt Tenten."

Tenten's face was serious as she took the four of them in, choking on a mix between laughter and crying an instant later. "You guys are idiots."

Their food was brought to them in that precise moment, just as Neji noticed how she subtly wiped away at a tear, brown marble eyes glassy. Tenten took that opportunity to excuse herself and go to the bathroom, mumbling something he couldn't quiet understand. He followed her with this gaze until she disappeared around a corner, feeling her rapid heartbeat and clenched stomach echo in his body as he stared at his ramen. He felt like he just lost his appetite.

"She is doing quite well I reckon," Guy commented as he slurped on his noodles.

"Yes," Lee nodded as he took a sip from his bowl after blowing on it. "I agree, Guy sensei."

Neji tsked sarcastically. "She is clearly upset."

"Well." Lee took a few noodles in his chopsticks and swallowed them. "Compared to what happened to her after your burial…" He trailed off as he realized he was talking about something that was clearly not meant to be discussed. He swallowed and tried again. "I do think Guy sensei is right. She is doing quite well when you put everything into perspective."

Neji had yet to touch his food. Now he felt less compelled to do so. He did not want to pry, not when he could ask Tenten himself and not feel like he was talking behind her back, but he found himself doing it anyway. "What happened?"

Might Guy and Lee shared a look, a silent conversation going on between them. Even Metal stayed quiet as he ate his food, though Neji didn't understand why.

Guy turned away from his stare down with Lee, relenting first. He sighed and he said, "Your death was very devastating for our team, Neji. Believe it or not. It affected us all differently and we coped with it in our own ways. Although Tenten put on a brave face, it was clear she was crushed with your passing. More so than us. She just hadn't realized it yet."

Neji waited for Might Guy to continue, as he put his chopsticks down and ran a hand over his mouth and jaw.

"I had thought that taking the remainder of team Gai to eat after…everything was finished, would, uh, be beneficial. It would show that we were still a family. I thought it would be a sign of solidarity. I just…" Again, Might Guy run a hand over his mouth, scratching as his face. "I hadn't expected them to mix up the orders. Mistake or not, I haven't forgiven Ichiraku for that."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not following."

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Guy murmured. "I suppose they were used to brining herring soba for us from time to time when, ah, you were…here so they just assumed..."

Neji was starting to understand now. He impulsively turned to the corner where Tenten had disappeared into, wondering what was taking her so long. He slowly moved his gaze to his pale hands on the table.

"Neji," Lee began gently—strange for him to do so—and it only irritated him more. It was like they were walking around eggshells with him. "There is a reason Tenten doesn't like frequenting Ichiraku's."

Guy chuckled but there was no humor in it. He crossed his arms, eyes closed in a pained expression. "She is too prideful, says she is still embarrassed about it, but I tell her it's normal to cry. I mean, Lee and I do it all the time and we are men. It's fine if she needs to cry or shout or curse. You know, it's normal. Specially when a precious member of your team, well…You know."

"At least, she is more open in showing her emotions now," Lee remarked. "She used to tell me that only weaklings cried. It took me a long time to convince her that even the strongest among us cry. That it's okay."

Neji didn't know why he thought—no, he was sure—Rock Lee convincing Tenten of this took place when they had their…thing. He couldn't shake the certainty with which he knew this. He could almost picture his stubby fingers tracing the tears in her face, reassuring her that it was okay, that it was normal. Neji couldn't bring himself to imagine more. He swallowed. At least she had not been alone.

"She did it all out of respect for you," Might Guy said in a low voice, as it were a secret. He picked up his chopsticks. "She would say you would like us to be strong."

Neji smirked, though he felt like he was being strangled. Of course she would think such a thing. He closed his eyes, needing a moment to himself. "I see. What a fool."

He had been too caught up in his own head, too wrapped up in his own confusion, to notice her return, startled when she said with her usual perkiness, "Man. I am starving."

Tenten looked at him amused as she chuckled and took her seat. "Relax, it's just me."

Neji tried to determine if the smile she had on her face was staged or not before he took his chopsticks and began forcing the food down his throat, feign normalcy. Guy and Lee did the same, not missing a beat. Metal was the only one who, along with Tenten, stared at all of this in mystification.

"What has gotten into them?" Tenten asked Metal as she began eating her food.

Metal's eyes got wide as he mumbled, "Beats me."

Like they had not discussed one of their members, the rest of Team Gai fell into easy conversation like nothing was amiss. Surrounded by their familiarity, Neji pretended that he had not died and that he had not just come from a funeral, that everything was right with the world. It worked for the hour and a half they were there, eating and talking, Lee and Guy bursting in their overly energized boasting from time to time.

Neji snapped back to reality when he and Tenten were the only ones standing outside of Ichiraku after Lee, Guy and Metal said goodbye, fussing over needing to return to their training despite the weather. He wondered how he got there. Were the side effects of the scroll fuzzing over his mind again?

"Did you see Lady Tsunade today at the cemetery?" Tenten asked as she looked up at him from under her own umbrella, the rain pelting down hard.

He nodded absentmindedly, vaguely remembering seeing flashes of the Godaime's blond hair moving between the crowd. He had not approached her, though.

"I talked to her. She told me to pass by the hospital at six. She'll have everything ready then."

"Oh."

Her eyes darted down, looked at her shoes. "So, um, I guess we can meet in my house and head there together. Just knock and come in. Okay."

"Hn."

* * *

The grip on the handle was tight as he walked over to Tenten's house after visiting his father's grave, after making his decision, the strong winds seeming to want to blow him away.

Neji's body was chilled by the time he reached the familiar house, arriving an hour before they were to meet with Tsunade. He stood outside her door, the shuddering in his body slowly releasing him, and a different cold seeping into his heart. He tried to ignore it as he closed his umbrella and propelled it against the wall. He exhaled as he looked at the darkened skies before he knocked, waiting for a beat or two before he opened the door.

Neji's bare cold feet on the wooden floor were light as he walked over, seeing Tenten sitting with her knees to her chest in the living room carpet. He plopped next to her, surprising himself when he laid head in the scratchy worn material, looking like she had many days ago. The mere act spoke volumes.

They sat in silence, somehow both knowing that they needed some time to think and process everything. Neji was aware they had a deadline, but he didn't feel that much pressure. Tenten had told him that if he wanted to leave, he could. He was sure of her words, and though the decision would be painful, the Hyuga clan would respect his decision too. It was Lee and Guy who he was worried about. They were capable of bringing him back just to ask why he didn't tell them he was leaving in the first place.

After twenty minutes of utter silence, Tenten was the first to speak up.

"I've always liked your hair," Tenten said her eyes trained on the object of her fixation. "It's so beautiful. It's not fair that you have better hair than me…or most girls."

Neji wanted to tell her that he liked her hair too, that he thought she should wear it down more often, but something stopped him. He knew those weren't the words he wanted to say. Besides, it wasn't like she would actually listen to him.

Without saying a word, Tenten leaned forward and started running her fingers through his hair. It was so casual, so mundane. Like she has done it all her life. A wave of sleep fell over him, making his mind groggy. Neji felt irritated about it, but only because it meant his guard was down.

Then Tenten laid next to him and his sleep was forgotten. They just stared at each other as if it were the last time. Perhaps it was.

"You can leave us, you know," Tenten began her chocolate eyes glistening the slightest bit, "and all of us would be okay with it. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

"Hn," Neji answered in understanding, in a final way, but regretted it. He didn't want to end the conversation. "I am worried about Himawari."

Tenten chuckled, trying to make light of his worry, but it came out as hollow. "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."

Neji everted his eyes before voicing his other concern. "I am also worried about you."

Tenten exhaled tiredly, which caught his attention. Her eyes had glazed over. "I'll be fine too. I will be this time around."

Things grew quiet again and Neji sensed Tenten drifting. He knew he would she keep true to her words. _No other sadness in the world would do_, she had assured him that night as if she somehow knew she would lose him again. It seemed she learned to live out of this feeling. Fourteen years and Tenten still hadn't built a life or a family outside of her carrier. Why? Could be that she was not interested. After all, Lady Tsunade was her idol and role model. Maybe she was trying to emanate her. But then again…

"Tenten," he began quietly, nervous at what he was about to do.

"Hmm," she said still distracted with her thoughts.

"In the palace when we were under the jutsu, you said you loved me…" Neji couldn't bring himself to finish, he felt so silly. Still, he pushed down his embarrassment. "Did you mean it?"

Tenten gaped at Neji, her face flushing. For a moment he thought she would deny it. "You know I did." Tenten eyes looked down, inhaling as in preparation. "I do."

Neji dragged himself towards her, until they were mere inches away. He observed her intently and in turn she did as well. He thought about what he wanted to say, drawing courage from way down deep.

"I know it might have come out that way in the beginning, but you know what I don't hold any ill will against you. When I was brought back, I felt like my choice had been taken away from and I had no say in my life, but know I see that it was destiny."

Tenten's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Didn't you stopped believing in destiny?"

Neji couldn't help smiling it her, seeming to surprise her with the fact. "I did, then I didn't, and now I do."

Now she just looked intrigued. "What makes you think it's destiny? It could just be that the decisions and actions that I took brought you here, not fate or the universe."

Neji laughed genuinely, which seemed to surprise her even more. "Didn't you tell me to call you destiny way back when?"

Tenten's eyes flicker in understanding. "Or choices," Tenten whispered still in awe, remembering their past brawl. "Which ever rolls off your tongue."

"Ever so bothersome," Neji murmured. He was pretty sure conveying anything but annoyance.

They looked at each other for a moment, a thousand things being said without the need for words. Maybe Neji should voice them, utter them once and for all, not let them linger in the air like half-finished ruminations.

"The fact remains, I am here." Neji could see a spark of hope ignite behind Tenten's eyes, but she was being cautious about it, choosing to not indulge in it. "I chose to believe that my fate was sealed at birth and that it was intertwined with others, and though death got in the way briefly, by luck or chance, I am here again, even when I wasn't supposed to be."

"What are you trying to say?" Tenten was quiet now, her chin trembling and her eyes watering.

Neji drew closer, as if they were not already. He placed a hand on her check tenderly. This was it. He shouldn't be scared, he should be facing his fate gladly. "I am saying am choosing to stay, I am choosing not to fight with destiny anymore."

Tenten laughed honestly this time, placing a hand on the one caressing her face, tears freely falling now. Neji didn't know when they started dragging themselves towards each other some more, but here they were.

Tenten bit her lips nervously and he tried not to let that get him fretful about their proximity, especially when his sole focus was on them in that moment. Honing in on them like some sort of target. Neji didn't hesitate when he kissed her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him, letting himself open like chasm, fearing nothing as he lost himself to her.

If she was afraid, he couldn't tell. Tenten's hands didn't hesitate as they rested on his chest before they slowly lingered to his neck, her nails digging into his nape. Too quickly, Neji's mind was adrift, their breathing and their hands the only thing he could focus on. Everything else was a blur. The world could have ended right then and there, and he would have not known.

Neji wasn't aware Tenten was laying on top of him until she broke from their kiss long enough for him to notice, her head tilted, an amuse twinkle in her eyes. "Does this mean you don't hate me after all?"

For the life of him, Neji didn't understand Tenten's fascination with the idea of him loathing her. Though, yes, she was being sarcastic this time, the other times she had inquired about it she had been honest. Fearful. Was this not evidence enough that he held no animosity against her?

Neji rolled, making Tenten lay underneath him. He pressed his forehead against her, willing himself to gather some self-control. How much time had passed?

"No," he breathed, though he did not mean to pant like a smitten fool.

Tenten's eyes darkened, getting serious all of a sudden. Neji felt her legs wrapping around his, trapping him. He swallowed as her hands sneaked up and into his shirt and rested on his chest, on his scar, on his erratic heart.

One of Tenten's eyebrows tilted up a centimeter, barely enough to be noticeable, but it was enough for him to know what she was asking. _No?_

Neji could see his dignity crumple as gravity pulled his lips to hers once again, not getting enough of them, of her and everything, it was all he could do as the words slipped through his gritted teeth, "Quite the contrary."

Neji heard her satisfied snickers between breaths, and he might have been annoyed by it if what he said hadn't been completely true. He didn't hold any contempt towards Tenten. No. He couldn't. When it came to her, he only held fanciful thoughts that made his toes curl and his knees give, far too immoral to fall into the besotted category, things far too nonsensical for him to voice out loud.

But…maybe later in the future he would.

* * *

_The rain didn't seem to give. It was about to be four thirty in the afternoon, but it looked like it was nighttime. Neji took all of this in as he walked over to his father's grave. Earlier, he had not drifted to his tombstone because he liked having his time and privacy. Now that the place was empty, he felt it was an opportune moment to do so. _

_Since being back, he had tried to come frequently. Keep things tidy. Talk to his father, even if he felt foolish doing so. Once he was gone, who would look after it? Who would talk about the weather and his niece and nephew with him? He was sure Lord Hiashi would keep with the work, but it would not be the same. Neji had seen it with his own eyes. _

_The same ache of that morning returned, weighting down on his heart. Would he be able to see his father this second time around or would he wander in complete nothingness again? Would he find rest or was the notion unattainable? _

_Neji would have dropped his umbrella, would have let the rain cascade over him, let the raindrops mix with his own tears, pretend he wasn't crying if it were not for the fact that he would meet with Tenten later and he didn't want to soak her floor. Or explain himself. He could go to the Hyuga compound and change, sure, but he knew he wanted to stay there, with his father, for a while. Aside from that, he wanted to avoid the member's curious gazes and questions too. _

_So, Neji settled for weeping under his umbrella as silently as he could, glad he was the only person around. Glad neither Rock Lee nor Might Guy were there, encouraging him to sob, to scream, to curse. _

_After letting his emotions get the best of him, Neji gathered himself, steading his hitched breathing. He focused on his legs, on the grounding sensation they brought him. He sighed evenly. _

"_I know, father." Neji's voice came out horse, so he cleared it. "My mind and perspective of things have changed so much since I was young and arrogant. I thought I had a clear sight of things and I was proven wrong. I thought I had been set free back then, at that time. I was and I wasn't, I think." _

_Neji shakily breathed in, touched his bare forehead free of the curse mark. "I could be wrong again, but I think I am actually free this time. It's strange that it all came to be this way, with my death. I guess you were right about that. Death his freeing…but so is living." He felt a lump in his throat again, his eyes blurring. "I don't think I am afraid of living anymore." _

_Neji shook his head as if he could shake everything bothering him at that moment too. He did feel slightly lighter. He bowed deep. "I hope I do not disappoint you, father."_

* * *

**A/N: And Tsunade waited for them for hours and hours…jk, she probably knew they weren't coming by the time it was 6:01 and headed to the nearest bar. I was planning on updating on Sunday but since there is a storm coming to Puerto Rico, I decided to upload now in case my power goes way. I hope you didn't think Neji was actually leaving or dying again. Hehe. I am going to change the status of the story to complete so other people might be encouraged to read the it knowing it's done, but that does not mean it's over. Keep in mind, I am planning on uploading an epilogue where Neji…eventually voices all the things he said we would one day…you know, in their wedding day, for in their wedding vows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). **

**I want you guys to give me suggestions for…he-he baby names. I know that one of the names I want to use is Neji's father's name (in case it's a boy) but I want your guys suggestions on both girl and boy…it's for the epilogue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). **

**To ****answer ****Kmy068****question regarding the previous chapter, to undo the jutsu Tenten has to release it but at the cost of her own life. Tsunade told her that she can keep her stabilized so she can do the whole thing without dying, but it will take a long time for her to psychically recover from it. Obviously, releasing means Neji goes back to being dead, so it's not like she and him will sever the tether and be like normal. Yes, I did not intend to go through all that trouble for Neji to die all over again. I want all the happiness in the world for my OTP! Now, regarding their kiss when they were being hunted—I did not wanted address it for a couple of reasons but mainly because Tenten had always given Neji the space and liberty to be vocal or not vocal about how he is feeling (much like in the chapter The Return when she expressed how she felt when she was being held captive and told him that he didn't need to respond to what she just expressed). Another reason I did it was because Neji thought about that event as him losing control of himself, not that he had feelings for her (which he does! Well, for the sake of this story he does *so much*), that's why he didn't feel like addressing it. Also, he was embarrassed. The other reason, plot. I wanted him staying and opening himself to her both emotionally and physically to be the climax, and though addressing the kiss would have been nice, I wanted it to be this way. That's why I chose to address her saying I love you instead. **

**To two Guests that commented, thank you so much! Your comments about the story always make my day and the experience writing much fun. **

**I have tried addressing and tying loose ends as much as I can. I will try to keep doing it in the epilogue as well. Please let me know what you thought about the story as a whole—it would be great feedback for me and in case there are somethings I did not write accordingly. Share with friends too! This is my take on what I think should have happened to our OTP with the course that Kishi took with the series—though killing Neji was the first mistake. **

**I look forward to writing the epilogue and hearing what you guys have to say about it. Until then! **


	17. Epilogue: The Springtime Lover

Two years. That was all it took. It could have been sooner, but Neji had decided to wait. There was no particular reason for doing so, just for the sake of time and nothing else. After all, the Hyuga's prided themselves in being calculated and patient, for never rushing into any particular situation (though, truth be told, he would have thrown himself head first if it were not for the scrap of self-control holding him back). So that he did. He patiently waited until the right moment presented itself, until he was sure asking for her hand would not seem like a silly idea she could easily brush off.

In that lapse of time he came to understand that the right moment did not exist, such a thing was impossible to determine or fabricate, even more so with Tenten. Her sharp mind wouldn't allow it. They weren't young either. They knew each other fairly well (too well), so there wasn't a need to impress one another. Such a thing would have to unfold naturally and inconsequently, much like them coming together.

Neji had not told anyone what he was planning (well, aside from his uncle and the elders knowing). He was sure that if he did, things would get out of hand. He didn't want to worry about his family (particularly Himawari) or his old team butting in when he was baring his heart and soul to Tenten. He could only juggle so many things at the same time and proposing to his long-time friend was a whole universe.

Neji was sure Tenten would figure something was amiss the moment he invited her to the manor for a dinner with his clan (after all, it was the first time he had done so with the pretext of her knowing people). It was an introduction of sorts one could say. Neji had already spoken to his uncle and the elders of his intentions, of marrying someone that wasn't a direct descent of their namesake. They had been opposed to it from the get-go, Hiashi the only member defending Neji and his right to choose the three hours the council had met. Of course, the lack of a curse mark meant that, although they were adamant about their oldest prodigy not properly securing a successor with their bloodline, they couldn't make him do one thing or the other. They could only swallow their pride and watch it all happen.

They did agree to meet her, though, see who this stubborn side branch boy was marrying into, have a sense of who she was before everything was official and news to everyone broke. The only thing was, Tenten didn't know this. Neji had only told her that there was going to be an event, a dinner, with important members of the Hyuga clan and he wanted her to be there to keep him company.

Never missing anything, Tenten had squinted her eyes in suspicion and asked, "Why?"

"So, I might not get bored, these things are very tedious," he had brushed off, like it wasn't as important as he made it out to be. Yet, he had told her to look her best, that the occasion demanded a formal dress code.

She had only squinted some more, seeming to see right through him. "I see. Don't worry. I won't embarrass you."

"You could never do that," Neji had reassured, a little too nervous of being found out. "It would be a different story if I asked Lee or Guy of this, though."

Tenten had jokingly shoved his shoulder but did not press the issue further.

And now, after two years, it was about to happen.

The events leading to were strange and nothing at like he had planned—though there wasn't much planning, so maybe that was why. First of all, Neji did not arrive with Tenten. She had convinced him that she would arrive with the Uzumaki's since his niece insisted on helping her get ready in her house. Since he did not want her to grow suspicious (more so), he had not argued about the issue, though it did look bad on his part. Neji could already see the distasteful whispering of the elders and main branch _("how unbecoming", "how tacky", "if it were a Hyuga, it wouldn't have happened"_).

Neji had tried not to get frustrated with the growing unrest from the members, though it was a hard task, especially since they hadn't started their dinner yet. Everyone was waiting for Naruto and Lady Hinata, their kids… and in extension Tenten. It looked _bad_.

His uncle had gone to Neji twice, seeming to see his pacing and impatient grumbling from a mile away, letting him know that it was normal for his son-in-law and daughter to arrive late to such events. It helped somewhat, but as the time ticked by, Neji found his resolve chipping away.

In the end, they arrived an hour late, an apology from Naruto the only greeting as he bowed to everyone. In turn everyone bowed back, the unrest and irritation from before dissolving into nothing. He was the Hokage of course, they waved off, so such things were expected, they were just happy that they were graced with his presence. Neji tried not to wince at their slight hypocrisy. He didn't know why it always surprised him. Aside from being patient and calculated, the Hyuga's were suck-ups.

Yet, all of these frustrating thoughts were washed away when he saw Tenten step in behind them. She was dressed in an intricate white and lavender kimono, her hair half pinned up by a delicate violet kanzashi while the other half fell in waves around her. There was barley any hint of make-up, just a pink tint in her checks and a red, almost sheer, color on her lips. Gold drop earrings dangled as she bowed to everyone in the room.

Once everyone was acquainted, Tenten walked over to him, a teasing glint in her eyes. She looped her arms around his and leaned close enough for him to smell the fragrance and her scent mixed in—vanilla and steel.

"Sorry I am late, I didn't know they were going to take so long," she whispered conspiratorially, then she squeezed his arm. "You clean up nice, Hyuga."

It was these sorts of comments that always caught Neji off-guard. It didn't matter how long they have known each other, he always found himself flushed at her straight forwardness. Specially when he thought he did nothing to warrant such remarks—he was just wearing a black kimono and a gray hakama, a haori with the Huyga crest over it. His hair was slick back, without it's usual hair tie.

Neji leaned in and whispered to her ear, "As do you."

In a matter of minutes, they were all seated, their food already waiting for them for the past hour. The elders didn't seem to hesitate as they began drilling Tenten with questions, trying to do it as subtly as they could (which Neji considered not to be subtle at all). They asked after her family, her bloodline, her surname, her career, her accomplishments, what she was doing in the present and what she planned on doing in the future. Occasionally Neji would contribute to the conversation, proudly talking about Tenten's expertise in space-time ninjutsu and mastery in weapons, her ninja tool designs and creations and her shop. At other times, Hiashi would recall tells of the war and praise her skills and intelligence, something he could go full in detail about because they had been assigned to the same division during the war. When understanding dawned on Naruto, something he must have recognized as he also went through the same process when he got engaged with Lady Hinata, even he took turns raving about what a great asset and teammate Tenten had been during their missions together.

It did not take a genius to comprehend what was going on. Neji could sense Lady Hinata and Himawari giving him knowing glances once they too figured out what was happening, which he pointedly ignored. He was just glad Tenten seemed to not have figured it out. Not yet at least. No, she was too focused keeping her composure and unwavering air about her as the elders kept their constant questioning. She would answer each and every one firmly, with a finality to them. And every time she did, Neji couldn't help sitting a little straighter in his seat, his chest puffing with pride.

Once they were satisfied, the elders turned their focus on the Hokage, their questions turning political. Beside him, Neji could see Tenten slumping in relief as she took the cup of water in the table and drank. He made sure no one was looking at them before he grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squish, letting her know she did fine.

Tenten smiled weakly as she squished back, returning to her food.

When it was all over, Neji approached Tenten and asked if she wanted to see the koi pond Lord Hiashi had built for Himawari a month ago—a splurge that came out of his uncle's own pocket in hopes of making his grandchildren visit often. Though she seemed tired, he could feel it in his own body too, she agreed. As they walked out together, he avoided meeting the knowing eyes following them out. Tenten didn't seem to notice as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, unconsciously leaning into him. Comfortable silence enveloped them as they headed there and Neji tried to gather strength from it.

Under the cover of the full moon and stars they made their way to a bench near the pond and watched the white and orange fish swim to the surface. When a breeze picked up and Tenten shivered, Neji removed his haori and firmly placed it on her shoulders. He felt his heart beat faster as she passed her arms through the sleeves, wrapping the garment tighter around herself. When she touched the Hyuga crest in a contemplative manner, Neji began doubting himself for the first time. _What if this isn't the life she wants for herself?_ _What if I am assuming too much? _

"What is your impression of the Hyuga clan after interacting with them for the first time?" He asked casually, trying to focus his attention on the fish and not his nervousness.

"Well," Tenten began, stifling another yawn behind one of her hands, "They seemed kind of rigid and stuck-up, honestly. They kept asking so many questions. It was sort of meddlesome if you ask me. No wonder you said it was tedious."

Neji tried not to deflate at her words. He was hoping for a better first impression. "Hn."

Tenten leaned on his shoulder, seeking the warmth of his side. Seeing this, he wrapped one of his arms around her and felt her body melt into his. She sighed, like she was remembering something. "You were like that at first, you know, and I liked you way back then, so…" Another yawn. "I guess they can warm their way into my heart too."

Neji rubbed his hand on her shoulder as he tried to think of what to do next. In his mind, he had expected the transition to be way smoother. He cleared his throat. "So, you wouldn't be opposed to representing rigid stuck-up people?"

The implications seemed to fly over Tenten's head as she said, "Depends by what you mean with representing. I mean, if you convinced me, I could probably be a Hyuga ambassador in Kumogakure. I would need a lot of persuading, though."

Neji chuckled but not because it was particularly funny. He was thinking that he should have planned things out more. "No, that wasn't what I meant."

When Neji didn't explain himself further, words escaping him as his mind went blank, Tenten pushed herself away, looking into his eyes. He could tell she was suspicious. "Ah. What did you mean then?"

Neji looked at the fish one more time, then at the stary night and the heavens beyond before closing his eyes. Okay. This was it. "I meant to say… You wouldn't be completely opposed to having Hyuga as your surname and wearing the family crest, no? You wouldn't mind being associated with rigid stuck up people, would you?"

At her silence, Neji braced himself and opened his eyes, facing her. Tenten's sleep seemed to be forgotten now, her eyes wide and awake, tears threatening to spill over. Her mouth was a perfect O. "You want me to be your wife?"

Neji nodded, trying to convey seriousness, his stomach twisting and turning. "If that is what you wish."

Neji noticed how she unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the Hyuga crest again. "It would be my greatest wish, Neji."

Neji didn't know what came over him then. Usually he was very mindful when it came to displaying his emotions in public. He liked their moments to be behind closed doors, were only they could share them with each other. He was never really comfortable with other people watching. Even less so when he knew his clansmen and family members were around. But he was so overwhelmed with relief that he couldn't help but take her in his arms and kiss her deep and deliberately.

When they broke away, Tenten giggled as she rubbed her thumb over his lips, wiping her lipstick off. "Wouldn't want them to think your fiancé is making you lose your etiquette, now would we?"

Neji grabbed both of her hands and brought them to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on each. "That wouldn't be so bad, I think."

* * *

The night was quiet as Neji laid in his bed. He could only stare at the ceiling as he heard his steady breathing and the slumbering around him. He knew he would be tossing and turning until morning, until their marriage was officiated. Then they would move to a house far from the noise and unrest of the town—yet, not too far from Tenten's shop and the Hyuga compound—somewhere they could mind their own business.

Currently everyone (quite literally) was staying under the same roof—the Hyuga's, the Uzumaki's, Guy, Lee, Metal, Tenten. It was all for the practicality of it they had told him. Of being good hosts. And he understood their reasoning. The wedding would take place in the compound, in their quaint Shinto shrine. Frankly, Neji didn't want it any other way.

So, yes, he understood having the Uzumaki's over—they were family and permanent members of the clan. Tenten too—she would be his wife in less than 12 hours and getting ready here would be time efficient (and of course, he would want her as close as possible). Even Metal, in a way, made sense. But Might Guy and Lee? No. That was a bad idea. Though they have yet to do anything cringe worthy, the night was somewhat young. And if tonight they weren't disturbed with their outrageous shenanigans, tomorrow would be the day, Neji was sure. And that would be very unfortunate.

When there was a knock on his door, Neji was half expecting for it to be them. He was certain his thoughts had somehow invoked them. Instead of feeling dreadful, he felt relieved. Better it happens now than tomorrow.

Neji had been so certain, in fact, that he had even prepared a retort to whatever proposition Might Guy and Lee had for him that evening. The last thing he had expected was for Tenten to stand there, wearing a long pink nightgown, hair down, hands gripping a piece of paper like her life depended on it.

He gaped for a moment, recovering from his confusion in a matter of seconds. "Tenten?"

Tenten put a finger to her mouth, indicating that he should keep quiet. Then she gripped his wrist and lead him to the meditation room in silence, making sure there was no one inside before stepping in. She let go of his wrist swiftly, opening a window and lighting a candle so they could see each other better (or at least, so she could). After doing all of this, Tenten sat on the wooden floor, patting the space in front of her, letting him know that he should follow suit.

Neji looked at her curiously for a second before relenting and sitting down. When seconds ticked by, Tenten biting her lips nervously and twisting the paper in her hands without offering any explanation, Neji placed a hand on her knee, making her lift her gaze to his.

"What is it?" He tried to hide the concern tone from his voice. He wasn't sure how he would handle Tenten telling him she wanted to call off their wedding. Quite frankly, he didn't know why that was the first thing that came to mind when he tried to think of an explanation for this.

Tenten placed a hand over the one on her knee, wrapping her fingers with his. "I think it's unfair that only the groom gets to read the vows in the wedding. What if the bride had things she wants to say too, hm?"

Now Neji was starting to understand. He felt himself sag in alleviation as he asked, "Is that why you have brought me here?"

Instead of giving him a straight-forward answer, she said, "I want to read you something."

Rather than persisting with his questions, Neji nodded, eyes zeroing on her and her mysterious piece of paper. Was she about to read her vows to him… or was it something else?

They were never particularly romantic, not in the traditional sense. They didn't need to woe each other, less so feel inclined to enamor one another with acts of love. They knew what they meant and what each of them felt without the need for words. Him asking her to be his wife was a clear sign of his intentions. For a split second, he wondered if she ever wanted him to take the traditional route, at least once. It sure felt like that at that moment.

As Tenten unfolded the piece of paper, Neji marveled at the contrast her scared rough hands were compared to the clean flourish of her handwriting. He was ashamed that he only noticed this now. Perhaps if they had exchanged love letters (like Himawari had suggested so many times), he would be used to her penmanship.

Her clearing her throat, brought his attention to her face, at the flush on her cheeks. He wondered at it for a moment.

"You are aware of my views concerning gender and gender roles, just like you have a deep understanding of what I feel about men and women and their ability to do and achieve the same things, so you must have a sense of how profoundly upset I was when I realized that only the groom read the vows in the wedding as per tradition—and you know what I feel about traditions. At least, I can only assume that you did," Tenten read, the fingers gripping the piece of paper clenched tight, though he didn't understand what could make her so rigid. In turn, his stomach twisted and turned in anticipation.

She looked at him briefly, offering a small smile, before continuing. "It's a shame, I will admit. I had prepared a long speech, one that would make everyone in the room tear up. Even you, stoic Neji Hyuga. I would have probably started with a joke, tell them how annoying you were when I first meet you. How I contemplated stabbing you with a kunai more than once. Everyone would agree that you were an arrogant jerk with their stifled chuckles and suppressed laughter. Yes, I can see it."

Tenten bit her lip again, cheeks turning red. The paper crinkled as the hold tightened even more. "But then, I would tell them how kind you were, even when you were insufferable. How observant and caring you could be. I would go on about how I held you in high regards and found myself talking about you every chance someone would listen to me. They would feel sorry for me. Even more when, in front of everyone, I would proceed to confess how in love with you I was, at such a young age and despite me trying to repress it."

Although he was somewhat aware of her feelings when they were younger, Neji still felt shocked at her declaration, like he was thirteen again and he was seeing her blush at him for the first time. Like it was all news to him. Had he always been so blind?

Tenten grew serious then, her eyes filling with tears—some of them splattering on the paper, making the black ink run. Neji wasn't sure how she was still able to read, surly she was just seeing blurs by now. He rubbed a thumb over their interwind fingers, showing his support, letting her know she could stop if she wanted to (really, she needn't to do this). This only made her voice wobble as she continued reading.

"And how, even…after your death, I still loved you. How I could never love anyone else the same way I loved you. They would cry when they would see me cry." Tenten laughed at that sentence. She looked at him, tears never seizing their falling, though he could tell her mood wasn't as mournful.

"Yes, I can see it." She looked down at the paper, smiling as she sniffled. "I would have struggled, choked on my words. There is no doubt about that. But I wouldn't be crying out of sadness. No, I would be bursting with joy, they would be happy tears, because I would be marrying my best friend." She gripped his hand tight. "Because despite loving and losing you, grieving you… we were here, in front of everyone, tying our lives together. Like it was meant to happen all along, like it wasn't a strange sight to see at all. I would end by saying how lucky I was that such things like fate and choices existed. Maybe these and other forces were the ones at play, the ones responsible for making you cry then as, in front of everyone, I'd tell you how I would love you until death took us both. I wouldn't be afraid in the end, I would be glad we were leaving together. Just like it was meant to be."

Neji hadn't realized his own eyes were brimming with tears until she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and wiped at one of them.

"Yes, I can see it," she whispered, her words undoing something in him.

Neji cleared his throat, trying to gather himself. He rubbed at both of his eyes quickly before quietly requesting, "May I see the letter?"

Tenten's eyes wrinkled in the corners, yet the smile didn't reach her mouth. He could tell she was gloating at having had obtained such an emotional reaction from him but was trying not to seem too obvious about it. She handed him the piece of paper and watched him as he went over her words silently.

Neji read them once, twice. Again, marveling at her neat handwriting, sad that some of her tears had smudged a few of the words. He knew what he planned on saying tomorrow, rehearsed them over in his mind too many times to count. Still, compared to what she just expressed, his were inferior. Not at all as opened and vulnerable as hers. They were to the point and not at all as emotionally loaded. Though he felt a tingling in his chest by this outburst of affection, he felt dreadful and disappointed in himself. He did not deserve this, not when he had not put as much effort.

"You won't mind if I keep it?" Neji asked as he folded it and looked up at Tenten.

She brought a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking shy. She shrugged, smiled. "What's mine is yours."

Neji nodded as he stored the piece of paper deep in his pocket, ignoring how her words stuck him across the face like physical blow. They always felt like a single unit to him, even when they were younger, before he was so self-aware of his feelings. They were efficient and were always considered a pair. Yet, he found himself wondering how much that was true. At least, what was hers was his, but what of the other way around?

"Let's head back," Tenten offered, already getting ready to stand on her feet. "Before we run into one of your family members or Lee and Guy."

Before she could properly stand, Neji grabbed her wrist (much like she did earlier) and pulled her down gently. Now she was the one looking at him curiously as she took her previous position. "What is it?"

Neji felt his jaw working, the words he wanted to saw lodged in his throat. "I want to express something," he trailed off, failing at his intention. "I am just trying to find the right words."

Tenten chuckled, a laugh he recognized as lighthearted. One she used when she wanted to brush things off. "Don't feel like you have to. I just needed to get that off my chest."

Neji shook his head. "I don't feel like I have to. I want to."

"Oh," Tenten said. There was a beat of silence as she processed what he just told her. "Um, well, take your time then."

Neji nodded as he looked at his hands resting on his knees. He could clearly distinct the piece of paper in his pants pocket, it was like it was searing his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to think about his life, about their time together. What he felt, what it meant to him. He didn't know how long he was there, eyes closed, but when he opened them again, the candle had burned hallway through and Tenten was fiddling with the hem of her nightgown, clearly distracted.

Neji exhaled, bring her attention to him. He instantly felt a lump in his throat, so he cleared it. He was starting to understand why Tenten was so nervous—this was harder than it seemed. He tasted the words before he began tentatively. "I was young and therefore I was arrogant and proud. I felt superior to everyone. I looked down at everyone. I believed no one could ever equal to my skill. I thought my bloodline meant many great things, things that the average person wouldn't be able to amount to. One of those things was being able to see everything, all the time, better than anyone. There was nothing my eyes couldn't see."

Neji could see Tenten pursing her lips, clearly confused with the direction he was taking. The hands on his knees clenched. "Yet, when I put things in retrospect, I ponder on how_ I_ was the foolish one. The blind one. And though, yes, I was fairly humbled, I was still too haughty for my own good. For in all my seeing, I missed the most important thing. Ironically." His eyes zeroed in on her, screaming _you, it was you!_ "I missed how you gave hours of your day to train with me, to be my sparring partner. To delay your own progress to help me with mine. I missed how you put your life on the line to protect my blind spot, my constant partner in missions. I never asked about your parents or your lack of surname. I only knew that you watched my back, so I watched yours. For that I am sorry. I should have been a better…friend."

Neji took a sharp intake of breath before bowing deep, until his forehead touched the wooden panels of the floor, his hands on his sides supporting him, centering him. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping this would bring him the courage he needed. "But I promise that I will make it up to you, I will for the rest of the years we have together. My… everything is yours. I offer you my family name and all the things that come with it. You will never be orphaned again." Neji closed his eyes shut, tried to keep his voice from shaking when he added, "My mind, body and heart are yours to do whatever you please. I am eternally indebted to you, and though it will never be enough, I offer you my everlasting love."

Neji exhaled slowly, opening his eyes at the silence around them, before returning to his sitting position. At first, he tried to avoid her gaze, tried to gather himself (again), but he was unable to. He couldn't help but look at her, gauge her reaction. Tenten's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he tried not to let her emotional state make his next statement sound hoarse. "I wish I could blame it all on youth and arrogance, but even as a man I was too blinded by my vanity. It is humiliating how many years it took me to realize that I had, very early in my time and unbeknownst to me, found my partner in life. It was right under my nose. I just couldn't see it."

Tenten wiped at her tears quickly and crawled towards him. She wrapped one of her hands around his neck and the other on his jaw, her thumb running smoothing circles on his skin. Her eyes twinkled, her toothy smile white like pearls. Blinding. Neji was only aware of the burning sensation her touch had and the franticness of his heartbeat.

"I love you," she whispered like it was a secrete they both shared. Though it was not the first time they have said the words, they felt adherently different. Perhaps it was the quiet of the night and the intimate nature of darkness.

Neji shortened the distance even more, hovering over her lips, wondering if this was the right place for such things. What if anyone from the clan were to walk in? What would they say? But then again, soon he would be married, moved on to some part of the village, far away from their whispers and wanderings gazes. He smiled too, though more subdued. His arms snaked around her back and waist.

"As do I."

* * *

The wedding was a small affair. Only close family members attended, and everything was over and done with in a matter of hours. It was uneventful, just another day in the calendar. Tenten was sure many weren't unaware they were getting married today, like she was sure many assumed they were married already. It felt strange to her that everything seemed to progress in a normal fashion, so common it was. Like it wasn't the grandest thing in the universe, the pinnacle of her entire existence. Even more when she considered how she always thought she would never do this. At moments, when they helped her get ready in the stillness of the morning, she had wondered if Neji was experiencing the same thing.

Tenten knew that if she were to look back on the day, she would remember it in feeling. Not necessarily in a film reel sort of way, where everything would playout scene for scene. No. Not like they had told her she would.

Rather, she knew she would remember the weight of the white wataboshi in her head and the tightness of the obi around her ribs, like she couldn't breathe. Like she was gulping fresh air for the first time.

Yes, she would remember the nervousness in the pit of her stomach as Himawari fussed over her when she was getting ready. Her heart hammering every time the young girl would mutter in a ceaseless loop, "Tenten Hyuga."

She would remember the blush heating her face as Ino did her hair and detailed how she spent her wedding night many years ago. The flustering feeling she had when Hinata (though she had the decency to look embarrassed) and Sakura waited for her to answer Ino's question about how she planned to spend hers.

She would remember the burning in her eyes as Guy saw her for the first time and told her how honored he was to be standing in as her father. The hot watery sensation as tears ran down her face when he told her he had always seen her as a daughter.

She would remember how her cheeks hurt as she smiled at Lee and Metal while they gushed over her. The bittersweet sensation when Lee uttered in complete seriousness, "I suppose Guy sensei was right. Youthful love prevailed after all."

She was sure she would remember the slow burning in her chest as she beheld Neji for the first time, the thought of him being hers forever sending a shot of euphoria to her head. When they were walking next to each other in the procession and she offered a delighted smile, his lavender eyes told her that he felt the same way, told her so many other things.

She would remember the small walk to the Shinto shrine and how her legs tensed up, obsessing over not tripping in her own wedding. How embarrassed she felt when she did trip as she was stepping into the shrine and how Neji had to steady her.

She would remember the bitter taste of sake in her tongue as she drank it three times, how grateful she was at the strong smell because it grounded her. How she still felt like she was dreaming despite of.

Most of all, Tenten would remember holding the sobs in as she heard Neji speak his vows in a room full of witnesses. Even when everything was said and done, when they retired to their house with the giant wisteria tree, the words replayed in her head like a haunting lullaby, reminding her that this was real. Not the white reception after, when she draped herself in the Hyuga clan colors and everyone took turns talking about her and Neji. Not how Lee went berserk when he had a gulp of wine and how Guy felt compelled to turn it into a competition. Not Neji's whispered promises to her ear the entire night, something she knew the wine being served had no influence over. No, everything after was small.

Tenten knew their wedding would be a miniscule memory compared to the long life that awaited them together, what happened today would be a blur of feeling. And though she would not remember her wedding in detail, she could picture herself old and crippling, asking her husband to repeat the words that sealed their fate together after so many years.

It would take him a moment to conjure the words, but he would answer much like he had done every year and decade they shared in each other's company.

"It is fitting, in a way, that my death had brought us so close. If it were not for it, I wouldn't be here again. It is fitting too, the words responsible for this impossibility. So, I shall utter them again, but this time like an indubitable promise. My life will be everlastingly tied to yours. Much like my purpose will only make sense when it is joined with yours. Next time I leave, we will leave together. Death will only be a door, not something that will do us apart. I have finally found my rest."

* * *

_**BONUS/DELETED SCENE**_

The bathhouse was humid and warm, a contrast to the cold chill of the November chilled air. It was a good thing too, considering they were exhausted and worn from traveling. Albeit the trek from the Leaf to the Country of Hot Water wasn't that treacherous.

Tenten could already feel her muscles sighing as she slowly got in, letting a small moan in the process. She tried to get comfortable, letting the warmth from the water seep into her bones. It was difficult though. She was glad it was hot enough for her to blame her flush face to the steam permeating the small room assign to them.

This was Guy and Lee's wedding present for them, to, as the card read, 'start off the passionate youthful forever.' At first, Neji was reluctant to go, seeing it was a gift from their former teacher and teammate. Nothing good could come from that. Tenten had argued her point, though—they hadn't planned a gateway for after their wedding like normal couples did. This could function as a sort of makeshift honeymoon. If guilting him didn't convince him, she made sure to add that she loved bathhouses, so she was going to go either way. With or without him.

Though Neji was still unwilling to budge, a little persuasion one night had them traveling to these famous bathhouses in the Country of Hot Water where people from all around came for. Yet, as she let herself sink deep in the water and wait for Neji, she felt embarrassed. They were quite (_very_) acquainted with each other—they were married for goodness sake! —but they had never done anything like this. Certainly not bathe together in a single room assigned just for themselves.

"You have to keep things interesting if you know what I mean," Ino had told her, a wicked sparkle shining behind her blue eyes the day the Konoha 11 girls got together before her wedding. After eating and drinking, everyone had taken turns chipping in their advice to their long-lasting marriages. Sakura's had been patience and Hinata's had been understanding. Ino's had been this.

When everyone in the table gave her a withering look, Ino had shrugged. "What? We aren't young anymore, ladies. We have to keep things lively. I know I do."

Tenten closed her eyes, trying to remember what Ino told her in the flower shop hours before she left with Neji for their 'honeymoon'. She had tried to ignore the blond satisfied grin when she had asked her to give her some advice, especially when she started to relay all the things that kept her husband on his tiptoes. But now, as she watched Neji's silhouette approach, she felt herself sink deeper.

She kept her eyes close, pretending she was relaxing underneath the warm water. When she heard a satisfied sigh, she risked opening her eyes. His eyes were closed, hair atop his head in a ponytail. She observed the curve of his neck and shoulder, his sharp jaw and flawless skin.

Tenten swallowed before moving to him. He opened his eyes a fraction when he felt her near, a question in his gaze. She stood taller, trying not to hide beneath the water, and bit her lip. "Mind if I keep you company?"

Neji's eyes opened and looked around, then at her. "Well, we are the only ones here."

Tenten tried not to pout at his response. Instead, she bit her lip a second time. "Yeah. I meant, mind if I'm close?"

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes, sighing again.

Tenten felt herself sink as she settled beside Neji, trying to figure out what else she could do. After a minute or two, she broke the silence with, "Hey, honey." ("Use sweet nicknames," Ino had said, "It keeps things fresh.")

This made Neji snap his eyes open, looking at her quizzically, eyes narrowing at the way she kept gawking at her bottom lip. She never used nicknames like honey or sweetheart when it came to him. Neither did he. Of course, he would be suspicious. Tenten cursed herself. He could see right through her.

"Can you rub my back? It's killing me." Before he could refuse, Tenten gave her back to him and waited.

Neji's hands were gentle as he moved up and down her back. "I don't feel any pain," he muttered (and she cursed for not thinking that he would feel it too). "Don't see anything, either".

"There," Tenten moaned, trying to deflect his words. He was right. Her back wasn't killing her, she just needed him to touch her ("Get him to touch you without it being so blunt," Ino had said, "that's how you start.").

After a few minutes, Neji stopped and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Tenten turned to him and bit her lip a fourth time ("Biting your lip will draw attention to your mouth," Ino had said). "Thank you."

Neji leveled his gaze, pinching her lips. "Why do you keep biting your lips? You're going to make our lips split. Stop."

"I am?" Tenten asked confused, batting her eyes ("When all else fails, bat your eyes. That one's old reliable," Ino had said).

Neji frowned. "You are doing it again."

"What?" She feigned innocence but felt the heat in her cheeks.

"You have been behaving strangely since we arrived. What is it?" Neji questioned, arms crossed.

Tenten considered continuing the farce, perhaps persisting was the way to go. But then, he would only get more suspicious. As it was, Neji didn't seem that interested. She slumped, giving up. "I was trying to be…sexy," she mumbled, feeling shame color her face.

Neji tsked sarcastically, a small smirk painting his features. "You're not sexy, Tenten."

Tenten's jaw hung open, the brunt of his words like a punch to the face. "What am I then?" she demanded.

Neji winced, seeming to realize what he just said and implied. "You're—you're Tenten. You're my wife. I could use other words to better describe you. Lethal, accurate, reliable, dependable."

"But not sexy?" Tenten corrected, crossing her arms.

Neji was nothing if not honest—which was something she loved about him (and hated in that moment). He sighed, this time tired. "Can we try to relax? Enjoy the bathhouse and all its… youthfulness."

He was trying to be funny (which did not come naturally to him) for her, Tenten could see. Just like she knew he did not try to hurt her pride or ego. This was their honeymoon too! So, she relented and nodded. Closed her eyes, resigned.

After a while, she opened them again and saw Neji practically dozing off, a content expression in his face. Despite not wanting to, she got angry. Now the humidity and warmth were uncomfortable. She felt like she was suffocating. Her skin was too hot and the buns in her hair too tight.

Tenten started cursing as she tried to free herself from them, her wet hair tangling in her fingers. After a few seconds of this Neji was there, helping her, making her irritation escalate. When it was clear she was not facilitating the process, she dropped her hands and let Neji work on it himself.

Once they were free, he ran his fingers through her hair, placing his hands on her shoulders once he was done. He looked her dead in the eyes, searching for something. "Is this all because I said you weren't sexy, Tenten?"

Tenten felt shame again, so she swallowed, determined. She was not going to get angry this time. No, she had other things in mind. Instead of answering his question, she grabbed the hair tie on top of his head and pulled his hair free. She ran her fingers through it like he did to her mere moments ago. She knew Neji liked that.

"I had a dream once," she began as she lightly massaged his scalp before running her hands through, "you asked me if I believed in destiny."

"You did?" he asked half tranced, half interested—recognition lighting behind his eyes, like he heard this story before, but she was sure he hadn't.

"Yeah," she said steadily, slowly drawing close, rubbing his scalp, "but that's besides the point. You were blindfolded, you know." She gave him a knowing smirk. "And I…I started kissing you." She planted a light kiss, teasing his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes intently, inviting him. She tried not to smile at what she saw there.

"You started kissing me back," she continued, quietly, looking at his mouth with intense focus, then his face. Leisurely Neji leaned down, understanding what she wanted, and graced his lips with her. She pressed her naked form against his, pushing him against the rim, feeling his hands drift around her body.

After indulging him for a moment, she broke away, laughing at how easily he fell under her spell, a sound so wicked even to her own ears. Not that Neji noticed, he just clung to her like she was a godly apparition. She dug her fingers round his shoulder blades, mouth over his ear.

"You were making these sounds," she whispered, like a mother cooing a child, "I was kind of afraid the neighbors would hear. You sounded like a pained animal." Tenten bit the inside of cheek as he felt Neji's grip around her fortified, his breathing hitched.

"You said some things too," she told him like it were a secret, pulling away to look at him. Neji's face was flushed, his lavender eyes lustful, yearning to know more, to do more.

"I did?" His question was almost inaudible, wanderlust.

Tenten frowned, holding his face like she was inspecting a priceless artifact. She nodded.

She felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "What did I say?"

Tenten kissed him one more time, deeply. Hands rummaging everywhere and everything, like she was looking for her spear keys inside her purse and couldn't find them. She did until she coaxed the same sounds of that dream from him, until they were loud enough for the people next door to hear, until her hands rested in his chest, until he pressed his forehead against hers twenty minutes later, panting. She smiled, satisfied. Seeing the goofy grin on his face was so uncharacteristic, it made the whole thing more gratifying.

Tenten leaned forward, close to his ear. "You said," she waited, feeling how he pressed to her urgently. She shouted the next words with faux pleasure, "'Oh, Tenten, you are so lethal, accurate, reliable and dependable.'"

Tenten didn't gawk his reaction until she walked over to the other side of the bathhouse and stared at Neji's shocked expression with glee. "To answer your previous question, no. This isn't because you said I wasn't sexy." She winked at him. "Although, honey, I think we should try to relax. Or at least let the people next door try to. With all that groaning and moaning you did, I doubt they could."

Neji's face turned crimson red as he sank low beneath. Her laugh sounded like ringing bells, both venomous and sickly sweet.

"You know," Tenten said, looking at him with amusement, "You're cute when you're flustered, Neji."

Neji frowned, composing himself as he emerged from the water slightly. "I can't believe you did that."

Tenten pretended to be surprised. "I can't believe you made those noises, so that makes two of us."

Neji sighed heavily and closed his eyes, sinking back into the water. Tenten noted that his face had grown red again. After a while, when there was only silence and the swooshing of the water, she drifted to him. She ran a hand through his hair, then trailed the outline of his face. His expression was passive.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't mean it?" she asked innocently.

Neji bat his eyes opened, assessing her. He sarcastically grunted, "Hn", which loosely translated to, "Yeah right."

"You're right," Tenten admitted, "I can't even say it with a straight face. It's your fault, though. You should have just said I was sexy."

Neji stared at her, unimpressed.

Tenten sulked, grabbing his hands and placing them in the small of her back. She rested her face in his scarred chest and wrapped her arms around his bare waist. She sighed, content with the slow beating of his heart.

When she was halfway floating asleep, Tenten felt the hands she placed in the small of her back hardened.

"Did you really have that dream?" Neji asked quietly.

Tenten pulled back to have a better look at him. Under his scrutiny, she felt herself blush. "Yeah."

Neji contemplated her, his lavender eyes roaming her face. He tucked a hair under her ear and let his hand linger there. "What did you answer?" When Tenten stared at him blankly, he added, "To the question."

"Oh." Tenten looked up, as if searching her memory. She gave him a loving smile. "I said, 'I think that some things are just meant to be.'"

Neji offered a small smile. "I feel like I had a similar dream."

Tenten grinned mischievously. "Were you blindfolded too?"

Neji seemed to meditate over her answer. "I remember I couldn't see, so maybe I was. Though, surly, if I was blindfolded, I could have seen through it."

"Maybe you were blind."

"Perhaps."

Tenten seized Neji up, unsure if he got over his pouting. Tentatively she brushed a light kiss on his lips, knowing her next words were cringe-inducing, "Can I be your springtime lover?"

Neji's breath hovered over her lips. He whispered, satisfied with his cleverness, "We are in the middle of winter."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Do I take that as a no?"

Neji kissed her long and methodically. Tenten was unaware of how much time had passed, but when he pulled away, she noted that both were flushed and out of breath. He was gripping both sides of her face, contemplating her. "I still stand by my belief... you are lethal."

"And the other three things too."

"Yes, very much so."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Long time no see. I know, I know. I did say I was going to be busy—I am still very busy. I have been writing this on my spare time. If you hadn't been on my profile (which you should, I do my update there), I posted that I was going to divide the epilogue in two parts. There is a lot of things I want to cover, and my time restraint is not going to permit me to get it all out soon. So, I thought I divide it in two, that way you can read some of the things I have written so far. The last part I had debated on adding or not. I felt like it was so out of place with the feel of the fic and what I had going on, but since it was short (for my standards) I decided to add it. I also wanted to refer back to the dream because it had been Tenten who had it. I also wanted to have a honeymoon scene. Also, I always wanted to write about a bathhouse. So many reasons. I thought, "What the hell? I will add it, even if it's kinda cracky." Anyway, next update (though I don't know when that will me. ****Again, try to look into my profile for those) I will tackle the family and babies. Thank you, Snowflak3-****t3ars, ****Kmy068**** , Guest and ****Tenten-weapon****, your reviews fill my heart and remind me that I have people waiting**** on the epilogues. I will try to update as soon as I can! See you then!**

.


End file.
